Back To The Future Part IV - My second script
by cardiff1984
Summary: The year is 2015 and it is nothing like it was originally when Marty, Doc and Jennifer arrived from 1985. Marty receives a letter from the distant past by his friend Doctor Emmett Brown. It reveals a potential paradox threat, which could destroy the entire Universe. Marty's new journey, sees him back to 1985, then accidently in 1925, where Irving and Buford Tannen cause hell again.
1. Part IV Trailer

**Do you still remember**

**...The Future? **

**Lightening Strikes Clocktower - Parts I, II + III**

**Amplifier overloads - Part I**

**Time Travel Experiment - Part I**

**Doc sends Marty back to the future - Parts I, II + III**

**"_You gotta come back with me." - Doc_**

_**"Where?"- Marty**_

**"_Back to the future." - Doc_**

**Delorean heads to the future - Part I or II (depends on Jennifer actress)**

**2015 Hill Valley advanced future - Part II**

**1955 - Delorean is struck by Lightening, knocking Marty to the floor - Part II**

**"_I know you did send me back to the future, but I'm back. I'm back from the future." - Marty._**

_**"Great Scott." - Doc**_

**Doc faints. - Part II / III**

**Horses Pulling The Delorean across the Desert/Canyon - Part III**

_**"Where you going now? Back to the future?" -Marty**_

_**"Nope. Already been there." -Doc**_

**The Time Train disappears into the space time continuum. - Part III**

**BLANK SCREEN**

**_"Officials at the Pacific Nuclear Research Facility have denied the rumor that a case of missing Plutonium was infact stolen from their volt two weeks ago. A Libyan Terrorist Group had claimed responsiblity for the alleged theft..." - News Report from Oct 25th 1985 -Part I._ **

**BLANK SCREEN**

**Doc opening the Plutonium Case **

**_"They wanted me to build them a bomb. So I took their Plutonium and in turn gave them a shoddy bomb case full of used pinball miachine parts." -Doc - Part I._ **

**BLANK SCREEN**

**Marty in 2015 opens Doc's letter. **

_**"I'm sorry Marty, but the future has changed -Doc (O.S.)**_

**Doc arrives on Monday October 28th 1985 and offers the Libyans money to stop a Nuclear Bomb being detonated in Los Angeles. **

_**"I had no choice." - Doc (O.S.)**_

**Doc being shot by the Libyans at Twin Pines Mall. Marty crying out. **

_**"Can't believe Doc's dealings with the Libyans, was a chain reaction, that could possibly destroy everything I exprienced on that October weekend in 1985.**_

**Marty's photograph unfading- Part I**

**The Almanac being burnt - Part II**

**Marty punching Buford Tannen - Part III**

**"_No future Techonology." - Doc_**

**Flying cars - Part II**

_**"No advanced artificial terror system defences." - Doc**_

**Computer systems and Satellites, September 11th attacks depicted by a newspaper - Jennifers funeral 2001**

_**"No Stem Cell research." - Doc**_

**Mcfly Stem Cell Foundation**

_**"No Future... This is heavy." - Marty**_

**1985 Doc arrives in 2015**

_**"What year is this?" - Doc 1985.**_

_**"This Doc is the year 2015. Looks like we have a paradox." - Marty**_

_**"Great Scott." - Doc 1985**_

**_Marty tries to manipulate Old Biff to steal the Almanac. Biff has a heart attack._ **

**Doc and Clara in 1885 - Part III**

**Jules and Verne - Part III**

_**"If Biff dies, you may not have a future in the past Doc." - Marty**_

_**"Then lets go back." - Doc 1985.**_

**Marty's daughter Linda ,named after her late aunt, appears**

_**"Wait. Got room for one more." - Linda.**_

**THE PASTS FATE NOW LIES IN THE FUTURE.**

_**"Where are we? When are we?" - Linda**_

_**" October 28th 1985!" - Doc**_

**Doc tries to infiltrates the Courthouse in a disguise. **

**Lorraine Baines Mcfly surprises Marty. **

_**"Hi, Calvin." - Marty**_

_**"Calvin?" - Linda**_

**Lorraine teases Marty in 1955 - Part I**

**BUT AS ALWAYS THEY'LL ALL BE BACK**

**Doc 1985 is arrested.**

**Lorraine attempts to escape the police in pursuit, with her future granddaughter and son as passengers. **

_***Tell me Doctor, where are we going this time?***_

**Temporal Displacement Occurs and the Mcfly's are hauled back to 1925!**

_***Is this the fifties or 1999?***_

**Marty, Linda and Lorraine look to their surroundings. **

_**"Where the hell are we?" - Linda**_

_**"When the hell are we?" - Marty**_

_***All I wanted to do, was play my guitar and sing.***_

_**"This has got to be a Dream." - Lorraine**_

**Lorraine wakes up in darkness**

_***So take me away, I don't mind, but you better promise I'll be back in time.***_

_**"Mom, mom is that you?" - Lorraine.**_

_**"Back in good 'ole 1925" - Stella.**_

_**"1925?" - Lorraine**_

**Lorraine meets her teenaged mother**

_**"You're my M-You're my M- Lorraine**_

_***I'll get back in time.***_

**Jules And Verne at the Brown Farm. **

_**"See anything familiar?" - Jules**_

_**"I can fix this." - Verne**_

**A Delorean Replica is shown in an Underground Lab**

**Linda stood next to the Clocktower in 1925**

_**"Welcome to the Prohibition Era. - Jules**_

**In the floozy bar, Linda is being perstered by Irving Tannen **

**AND KEEPING IT IN THE FUTURE IS THE FAMILY TRAITS**

_**"Hey babe what's your name?" - Irving**_

_**"Parton...Dolly Parton." - Linda**_

_**"Nice to meet you Doll?" - Irving**_

**Back To The Future Theme**

_**"Dad died a long time ago."- Jules**_

**Doc's grave is shown**

_**"If Dad isn't sent back to 1885, there will be a paradox and we won't exist" -Jules.**_

_**"It's payback." - Buford.**_

**Gun fire ensues on a Beer Heist.**

**Marty, Lorraine and William Mcfly are tied up by Irving and his gang members**

_**"Tannen has kidnapped Dad." - Linda**_

_**"Let's get him back" - Verne**_

**A garage is set alight, with Marty, Lorraine and William trapped inside.**

**A Gangster fires his Tommy Gun at The Delorean...**

**then KO'd by the Gullwing Door.**

**Buford and Irving chase Marty, who escapes in a Delorean.**

**Five Year Old Emmett Brown witnesses the Temporal Displacement of the Time Machine. **

**Jules and Verne rescue the Mcfly's, aided by Linda. **

**Lorraine punches out Irving Tannen, who is covered in Horse Manure. **

**MICHAEL J FOX**

_**OK everyone lets Jazz!**_

**CHRISTOPHER LLOYD**

_**1:21 Gigawatts!**_

**THOMAS F WILSON**

_**I hate Manure! **_

**"_Times up Tannen!"_ \- _Strickland. _**

**(ACTOR WHO PLAYS IRVING TANNEN)**

_**Hey Mcfly!**_

**LEA THOMPSON**

_**Nobody calls my son 'Yellow.'**_

**(ACTRESS TO PLAY MARTY'S DAUGHTER)**

_***I guess you guys ain't ready for that yet...but your Grandkids are gonna love it.***_

**(INTRODUCING ACTORS TO PLAY JULES AND VERNE)**

_**Great Scott!**_

_**How in Sir Issac Newton are we gonna fix this?"**_

**The time machine disappears leaving a pair of fire trails behind**

**STEVEN SPIELBERG PRESENTS**

**A ROBERT ZEMECKIS FILM**

_**"We gotta get back." - Marty**_

_**"Where?" - Linda and Lorraine together**_

_**"Back To The Future!"**_

**BACK TO THE FUTURE...PART 4**

**DESTINY DEPENDS ON IT!**


	2. Part III Epilogue

**STEVEN SPIELBERG**

**PRESENTS**

**A**

**ROBERT ZEMECKIS**

**FILM**

**Sunday**

**October 27th**

**1985**

**11:30 am.**

**EXT HILLDALE. EASTWOOD RAVINE - 1985**

**EXT. MARTY Mcfly **

**Aged, Seventeen, Dressed as a Cowboy. **

**EXT. JENNIFER PARKER.**

**Also aged Seventeen. **

**They both make their way slowly towards**

**the EASTWOOD RAVINE RAILROAD TRACKS, where the wreckage of the**

**Delorean Time Machine lays. They both walk onto the track lines and scour the**

**remains.**

**JENNIFER**

**You're right, there's not much left.**

**MARTY**

**Doc's never coming back.**

**Marty spots a ripped up picture of Doc from 1885, standing next to the**

**construction of the clocktower. Marty picks it up and looks at the picture**

**feeling hurt, that he may never see Doc again.**

**MARTY**

**I'm sure gonna miss him Jen.**

**Suddenly the railroad alarms signal and the barriers begin to lower down.**

**Both Marty and Jennifer look up and down the tracks to see if there are oncoming**

**trains. Nothing insight. This confuses them both.**

**MARTY**

**What the hell?**

**SUDDENLY THERE ARE THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS AND THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT! IT KNOCKS MARTY AND JENNIFER OFF THEIR FEET.**

**EXT. TIME TRAIN. **

**It appears in a 1880's style. The Time Vehicle comes to a complete stop on the Track. A hatch opens.**

**EXT. DOCTOR EMMETT BROWN.**

**Aged now 75, wearing a top hat and suit, puts his head out of the Hatch. He looks down to Marty and Jennifer. **

**Marty is overwhelmed.**

**MARTY**

**Doc?!**

**DOC**

**Marty!**

**Marty and Jennifer get to their feet and move towards the train.**

**MARTY**

**Doc!**

**DOC**

**Marty, it runs on steam.**

**Doc opens the doors and some stairs lower. **

**EXT. CLARA. **

**Aged now, 39, appears next to Doc, wearing a late 1880's outfit. **

**DOC**

**Meet the family. Clara you know.**

**CLARA**

**Hi Marty.**

**MARTY**

**Ma'am**

**DOC**

**These are out boys.**

**EXT. BOY 1. **

** About 9, appears in front of Doc.**

**DOC**

**Jules**

**EXT. BOY 2. **

**Aged around, 7 appears in front of Doc**

**DOC**

**And Verne. Boys this is Marty and Jennifer.**

**The boys wave to the two teens.**

**MARTY**

**Doc I thought I'd never see you again.**

**DOC:**

**You can't keep a good scientist down. After all I had to come back for Einstein, well I didn't want you to be worried about me.**

**Einstein sits beside Verne and the boy pats him. Clara hands Doc a parcel.**

**DOC**

**Oh, I brought you a little souvenior**

**Marty heads closer towards Doc as Jennifer follows by his side. Doc hands him the parcel and**

**Marty unwraps it. **

**EXT. PHOTOGRAPH**

**It reveals Marty and Doc standing next to the construction of the Clock Tower in 1885.**

**It's reads _"To Marty Partner In Time September 5th 1885." _Marty shows his appreciation by giving Doc a**

**hand shake.**

**MARTY**

**It's great Doc, thanks.**

**Jennifer shows Doc a blank piece of paper.**

**JENNIFER**

**Doctor Brown, I brought this note back from the future and now it's erased.**

**DOC**

**Of course it's erased.**

**Jennifer looks to Marty momentarily confused then back to Doc**

**JENNIFER**

**But, what does that mean?**

**DOC**

**It means your future, hasn't been written yet, no ones has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one, both of ya.**

**Both Marty and Jennifer smile to one another, as they are finally assurred of what may lie ahead for them.**

**Marty smiles to Doc, putting his arm around Jennifer.**

**MARTY**

**We will Doc**

**DOC**

**Stand back. Alright boys buckle up.**

**Doc steps back into the Time Train, as does Clara, Jules, Verne and Einstein. Doc closes the doors up. Doc pops his head back**

**out of the hatch one more time to bid farewell.**

**MARTY**

**Hey Doc? Where you going now? Back To The Future?**

**DOC**

**Nope. Already been there.**

**Doc signals Marty and Jennifer, good luck, as Marty and Jennifer wave goodbye. Doc gives a nod, before closing the hatch. **

**The TIME TRAIN THEN LIFTS ABOVE THE GROUND AND SPINS ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY DEGREES TOWARDS THE RAVINE AND PICKS UP SPEED!**

**Marty and Jennifer give one more wave goodbye. **

**THE TIME VEHICLE MAKES A LAST, ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY DEGREE TURN. THE TIME TRAIN THEN HEADS TOWARDS THE CAMERA, **

**PICKING UP TO EIGHTY EIGHT ****MILES PER HOUR, WHERE TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS AND DISAPPEARS INTO THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUUM!**


	3. Doc Saves LA

**BLANK SCREEN**

**Monday**

**October 28th**

**1985**

**appears on the screen.**

**INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL**

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TELEGRAPH - CLOSE UP**

**HEADLINE READS "AUTHORITIES UNSURE ON MALL SHOOTOUT" 'Terrorists captured.'**

**It also shows a still of the minivan tipped over in the broken fotofox stand.**

**The camera pans away from the article.**

**EXT. DETONATOR.**

**A detonator with a switches and a red light are shown. The camera then pans to six men.**

**EXT. LIBYAN NATIONALISTS. **

**Armed with machine guns.**

**EXT. HASSAM LUKA. **

**The terrorist leader appears to be looking at the article with a meaningful expression of hatred and looking pretty vengeful. He thumps the table with anger and turns to his accomplices. He speaks his nations language.**

**(SUBTITLES ARE SHOWN)**

**HASSAM LUKA**

**We will not tolerate the Americans no more.**

**They have interfered in our business for too long.**

**If they think they have all the control, well they can think again.**

**They will meet our demands. We will trade as we want. We will not have our freedom of speech ignored**

**and we will prevail in the release of our comrades in Hill Valley.**

**(Hassam then holds up a picture of Doc Brown.**

**He walks around showing his associates the picture)**

**This man betrayed us. Wherever he is, he will be partly responsible for what we may achieve today**

**(Hassam points to the detonator)**

**This is a new step. Thanks to our new associate, we have a chance to get our word out. Even if**

**it means sacrificing ourselves to prove we are not afraid.**

**EXT. RADIO UNIT. A call out from local authorities on ground level speak.**

**Hassam heads to the radio and picks up the reciever. He pushes a button.**

**HASSAM**

**Well, have you met our demands?**

**EXT. LOS ANGELES.**

**The City Skyline is shown on a clear day. **

**THE CAMERA SLOWLY PANS DOWNWARDS.**

**A construction site is sealed off by Authorities and Agents. Bystanders are seen and heard panicking.**

**EXT. HELICOPTERS. **

**Police helicopters swarm the area. **

**THE CAMERA MOVES DOWN TO GROUND LEVEL. **

**Several Swat Cars and Federal Vehicles surround the area. The Military are also present. **

**EXT. AGENT SANDERS. **

** The Agent is talking to Hassam via radio link and attempting to negotiate with the Libyans.**

**SANDERS**

**We are trying our best. It may take time.**

**HASSAM**

**Time is of essence Agent. All I have to do is flip one switch and two million people will pay**

**for your defiance against our country.**

**SANDERS**

**That's a very serious threat. Can we at least come to some sort of compromise here?**

**HASSAM**

**Compromise? The only compromise I have is for two of my nations brothers to be released fom custody,**

**unless this Hill Valley scientist sacrifices himself for the sake of your people.**

**SANDERS**

**You do realize what your saying is barbaric?**

**HASSAM**

**MYSELF AND MY COMRADES ARE WILLING TO SACRIFICE OURSELVES UNLESS OUR DEMANDS ARE MET!**

**(Hassam looks at his watch)**

**I will give you ten seconds - then after that - I guess negotiating is over. If Doc Brown is hearing this. He should have sacrificed himself at that Mall.**

**Ten...**

**Agent Sanders panics.**

**SANDERS**

**Cmon lets not be rational here.**

**HASSAM**

**Nine**

**Eight**

**Seven**

**SANDERS**

**Oh shit.**

**HASSAM**

**Running out of time Agent. Six.**

**Five**

**Four**

**Authorities give themselves the sign of the cross. One officer rushes over to Sanders and hit him in the back.**

**OFFICER**

**For God's sakes, negotiate.**

**SANDERS**

**He's bluffing.**

**HASSAM**

**Three**

**Everyone in LA holds their breath.**

**Hassam puts his finger near the flip switch.**

**HASSAM**

**TWO!**

**SUDDENLY THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD, ALONG WITH THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT!**

**EXT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

**Hassam is caught off guard the appearance of a Delorean appearing out of thin air and it screeches to a halt. Five of the Libyan Nationalists point their weapons at the time vehicle. The Gullwing door flips open.**

**EXT. 'DOC' EMMETT BROWN.**

**Doc Brown now aged 85, appears in a black suit and tie and a suit case. He sees the terrorists with their guns ready to fire.**

**Hassam Luka steps forward astonished to see Doc Brown within a few feet of them. One of the the Libyans walks to the side of their leader.**

**LIBYAN**

**(Subtitles)**

**He looks older than before.**

**HASSAM**

**(subtitles)**

**A disguise of course.**

**Doc holds his arms up in the air, with the case in hand.**

**DOC**

**OK, boys lets not be too hasty.**

**Hassam paces himself towards Doc, looking anxious.**

**HASSAM**

**You betrayed us. That Plutonium we gave you was too build that bomb.**

**DOC**

**It's seems that it didn't take you long to get another erran boy to build you a real one. Tell me, who was the person or persons who negotiated in your new threat.**

**HASSAM**

**Sorry Doctor Brown, but that's confidential.**

**Now, will you sacrifice yourself for these millions**

**or will you kindly beg to have my comrades you somehow**

**outwitted on Saturday be released from jail? We know you**

**had a friend with you.**

**DOC**

**Not on your nelly.**

**HASSAM**

**Careful Doctor Brown a bullet proof vest won't**

**save you this time. I assure the next range of bullets**

**will not miss. In case your skull is thick - Silly me it**

**is - thick and dumb.**

**DOC**

**How about we negotiate without anyone dying?**

**HASSAM**

**And how do you suppose we do that?**

**(Hassam looks to the Delorean)**

**What is that?**

**DOC**

**Uh?**

**HASSAM**

**Don't tell me- something military?**

**Doc hesitates and throws the suitcase on the table and opens it. It's full of cash. Hassam eyes light up. He touches both ends of the case.**

**HASSAM**

**Well, well, well Doctor Brown. You do know how to try and make**

**up for your mistakes.**

**DOC**

**I had hope I had - Theres ten million dollars**

**in that case - in exchange for the detonator**

**of course.**

**Hassam turns to his associate Terrorists. They just stare confused by recent events and await their leaders decision. Hassam turns back to Doc.**

**HASSAM**

**Well I guess the two we sent on their mission will have stay**

**in jail. Their failure will be our gain - You have a deal Doctor Brown.**

**EXT. DELOREAN. DOC BROWN.**

**Doc places the detonator in the trunk and then gets into the time machine with rand is about to close the gullwing door, when Hassam intercepts.**

**HASSAM**

**Your co-operation has reprieved you from certain death.**

**Maybe we can share some hospitality in the future.**

**Doc nervously smiles and nods. Doc closes the Gullwing door. The time machine backs up and faces down the tunnel. Hassams associate calls him over.**

**LIBYAN**

**(subtitles)**

**Hey boss, take a look at this.**

**Hassam is handed a hundred dollar note and licks his finger and it smeers ink on the note. The Libyans have been given fake cash.**

**HASSAM**

**It's fake. THE MONEY IS FAKE!**

**HE'S BETRAYED US AGAIN!**

**(Hassam turns and sees the Delorean speeding off down the tunnel)**

**GOOD RIDDANCE TO YOU DOC BROWN!**

**Hassam and the other terrorists open fire, as Doc gets the Delorean up to Eighty eight miles per hour. Doc smiles to himself.**

**DOC**

**Mission accomplished.**

**(to himself)**

**The Fluxcipacitor lights up and Delorean heads off into the Space Time Continuum.**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE PART IV LOGO APPEARS**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**"BACK IN TIME" BY HUEY LEWIS AND THE NEWS PLAYS WITH SCENES FROM THE TRILOGY PLAYING** **INTO THE OPENING.**


	4. Thirty Years Later

**Tuesday**

**October 20th **

**2015**

**APPEARS ON THE SCREEN.**

**INT. MARTY MCFLY HOME.**

**NIGHT. THUNDER STORM.**

**CAMERA PANS AROUND A DARK ROOM.**

**Marty, Jennifer and their daughter, Linda are depicted in a photograph.**

**A sole picture of Jennifer is shown. Also seen is the photograph of Marty**

**and Doc stood next to the Clock face in 1885. **

**THE CAMERA THEN MOVES INTO A HALLWAY, WHICH PANS TO THE FRONT DOOR. **

**The front door opens with an UMBRELLA appearing, then lowered.**

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty Mcfly, aged 47, enters, soaked in a suite and tie. He shakes his Umbrella and enters his home and **

**shuts the door behind him. **

**MARTY **

**Hello anybody home.**

**No reply. The house is silent.**

**MARTY**

**I guess not.**

**(to himself)**

**He chucks his Umbrella into the corner and walks into the Kitchen**

**, where he begins to make a Coffee. He is pretty much lonely and look catches a glimpse of his **

**reflection in the kitchen window, as the flashes of Lightening become profuse. He pours his Coffee **

**and leaves the Kitchen.**

**INT. LIVING ROOM. **

**TV SET. **

**Marty flicks on the Television. Dr Phil is on the TV and it's topic**

**involves an estranged Father Daughter relationship. Marty changes the channel**

**to a science programme discussing the possibility of Time Travel. Marty seems drawn into**

**show and then his cell phone rings. It says 'MOM' on the screen. He answers the call. **

**MARTY**

**Hi Mom. **

**LORRAINE (O.S.).**

**Marty, what happened to you? We expected you three hours ago. **

**MARTY.**

**Shit I forgot. I've got caught up in so much work,..sorry. **

**LORRAINE (O.S.). **

**Linda is upset. She thinks you're disowning her. **

**MARTY**

**I'm not Mom. I understand why she wanted to live with you. But, things have been rough lately. **

**LORRAINE (O.S.).**

**Have you taken your medication? **

**MARTY**

**Yes I have. Look I'll make it up to her I promise. Can you put her on the phone? **

**LORRAINE (O.S.).**

**She's upset Marty..**

**MARTY**

**Mom, I don't want to go into debate, I just want to speak to my daughter. **

**(anxiously)**

**LORRAINE (O.S.).**

**Give her time. **

**MARTY**

**Time? I wonder where time went. **

**LORRAINE (O.S.).**

**Son, you can't keep hiding behind yourself. We all know what you've been going through for so many years. Since your diagnosis and...what happened on that terrible day fourteen years ago. But we can't change it, except helping yourself and being there for your daughter. **

**MARTY **

**Then put her on the phone. Please Mom. **

**LORRAINE (O.S.).**

**We'll all sit down and discuss it when the time comes. **

**MARTY**

**There may not be a time, by the time tomorrow comes?! **

**Marty slams down the reciever and then rushes to the kitchen, where he grabs a big bottle of Vodka and pours himself a glass. He hesitates, before smashing the glass against the wall and drops to the floor crying. He looks to the ceiling. **

**MARTY**

**Why Doc? Why has everything changed? You promised - you promised everything would be fine. When you said 'Our future is whatever we make it.' Never wanted this...never wanted this. **


	5. Linda Mcfly

**Wednesday**

**October 21st**

**2015**

**8:24. a.m. **

**INT. LORRAINE/GEORGE MCFLY RESIDENCE. **

**LYONS ESTATE. HILL VALLEY. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY'S BEDROOM. **

**An ALARM CLOCK is shown. **

**The time changes from 8:24 to 8:25. **

**The Song "KING UNDER YOUR CONTROL" by YEARS AND YEARS **

**begins to play. **

**THE CAMERA PANS DOWN TO A YOUNG TEENAGER ABOUT **

**17 YEARS OLD. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**Seventeen year old Linda Mcfly, has overslept and is in her casual clothes. **

**She is awoken by the song playing on the radio. She looks up sleepy eyed .**

**Her eyes widen, when she realizes she is twenty five minutes late for class. **

**LINDA**

**Damn. I'm late for School. **

**"SHUT UP AND DANCE" BY WALK THE MOON BEGINS TO PLAY. **

**EXT. LYONS ESTATE. **

**Pouring Rain lashes down.**

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY. LYONS ESTATE. **

**Linda is seen rushing out of her Grandmothers house and jumps into a **

**pretty much run down PINK CONVERTABLE. She attempts to start the vehicle **

**to no aveil. Linda starts to become frustrated and starts hitting the Steering Wheel. **

**LINDA**

**Please. Please. Cmon. Argh!**

**Linda headbutts the Steering Wheel and the Car starts up. **

**LINDA**

**Ha **

**(to herself)**

**The car is still a little jumpy as it rolls out of the drive and drives down the street. **

**INT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY. MCFLY RESIDENCE. **

**Lorraine, aged 77, pulls back the curtains in the kitchen and watches her **

**Grand daughter head off down the street. **

**EXT. LYONS ESTATE ENTRANCE. **

**Linda is seen driving out of the Estate. **

**EXT. HILL VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL. HILL VALLEY. **

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**Linda Mcfly arrives late for school. She jumps out of her car and grabs**

**her wet books and rushes towards the front door of the School. **

**EXT. CARLOS RICHMOND. **

**Carlos Richmond rushes out the main door and intercepts his Girlfriend. **

**LINDA**

**Carlo? **

**CARLOS**

**Linda don't go this way. Mrs Strickland is **

**looking for you. If you get caught it'll be three Tardy's in **

**a row. **

**INT. HILL VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL.**

**CORRIDOR. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY. CARLOS RICHMOND. **

**Carlos makes sure the coast is clear. **

**CARLOS.**

**Coast is clear. **

**Carlos takes Linda's hand as they cautiously walk down the hall. **

**LINDA**

**It's my own fault. I didn't set my Alarm Clock for 8:00 am. **

**CARLOS**

**Shit happens. **

**LINDA**

**Just had a lot going on. You know, with my Dad. **

**INT. MRS STRICKLAND. **

**The Headteacher appears from a seperate hallway intercepting, **

**both Linda and Carlos. **

**STRICKLAND**

**Your father has become bad influence on you Mcfly. **

**Although his time keeping was a lot better than yours, I understand. **

**Mrs Strickland takes out two pink tardy slips. **

**STRICKLAND**

**Tardy for you Mr. Richmond. **

**Mrs Strickland has Carlos a pink slip. **

**STRICKLAND**

**And one for you Mcfly I believe that makes three in a row. Now, let **

**me give you a nickel, of a bit of free advice young lady. Your personal problems**

**are your personal problems, you leave them at home. If you want a future**

**Mcfly, you gotta have the right attitude. **

**LINDA**

**Oh yes Ma'am.**

**(sarcastically) **

**Strickland stops Linda abruptly by grabbing her right arm **

**in annoyance. **

**STRICKLAND**

**You got a real attitude problem Mcfly. You're a slacker. **

**Your Grand father was a slacker too I believe, until he straightening**

**himself out. Can't say I believe destiny will be the same for his Grand daughter. **

**LINDA**

**Thank you for your lecture Mrs Strickland. Can I go now? **

**Mrs Strickland then eye balls Linda.**

**STRICKLAND**

**You are getting too cocky for your own good Mcfly. Your just a future nobody**

**hoping to live up to her once famous Writers grand fathers name and a father who**

**threw his life comepletely down the drain. I can assure from now on, no Mcfly will amount to **

**anything in the history of Hill Valley. **

**LINDA**

**Yeah, well, History is gonna change. **


	6. Future Shock

**Wednesday **

**October 21st 2015**

**08:55 a.m.**

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. **

**It's still pouring with heavy Rain. **

**EXT. CLOCK TOWER COURTHOUSE. **

**The CLOCK FACE is still stuck at 10:04 P.M. **

**THE CAMERA PANS DOWN TO GROUND LEVEL. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY CAR. **

**Marty is seen driving near the CAFE 80's, which is not as advanced as the Cafe **

**depicted in Part II. The windscreen wipers are on full power. **

**Marty's car phone is heard ringing. Marty can be heard answering the call. **

**MARTY (O.S.).**

**Morning Mom. **

**LORRAINE (O.S.). **

**You OK? **

**MARTY (O.S.). **

**Well, I'm on my way to work in the pouring rain, but other than that**

**everything is fine and dandy.**

**LORRAINE (O.S.).**

**Marty, about what we discussed last night - **

**MARTY (O.S.). **

**Mom, all I want is for Linda to be happy you know that**

**(interrupting)**

**LORRAINE (O.S.).**

**Don't shut her out. She was late for class again this morning. **

**INT. MARTY'S CAR.**

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty Mcfly is heard speaking into his car phone which is on louder speak. **

**MARTY**

**Guess she follow more after her father, than her Grand mother after all. **

**LORRAINE (O.S.). **

**What are you talking about? **

**You were rarely late for class - if ever. **

**Marty hesitates as he was referring to his experiences from his original **

**timeline which occurred at the beginning of Part I. **

**MARTY**

**Well, it maybe could have happened in another lifetime. **

**LORRAINE (O.S.). **

**Anyway, she can't go through the rest of her Senior year with personal**

**hurt getting in the way. Linda is a bright young girl. I don't want**

**her life's ambitions to be thrown away. **

**MARTY**

**Mom don't you think I know that? **

**I mean cmon, I love her my baby girl. It's just -**

**LORRAINE (O.S.). **

**Marty. Jennifer is gone. We can't bring her back. I would have thought at some **

**point in the last fifteen years, you could have been stronger.**

**I realize your Parkinsons hasn't helped. But, please - don't shut us out.**

**Let's all sit down and work things out.**

**MARTY **

**Sure Mom. We will. **

**Look I'll call round later and we'll talk. **

**Ar, this Goddamn rain.**

**LORRAINE (O.S.). **

**By the way, I have a letter here for you. **

**MARTY**

**For me?**

**Who from? **

**LORRAINE**

**Doesn't say..**

**A Western Union Guy delivered. **

**Claims it's been in their possession for the last One Hundred years.**

**Oh hang on a second. **

**On the back it says ..'A Friend In Time.' **

**Marty eyes widen and he drops his jaw in shock and he slams**

**the breaks on. **

**EXT. CAR. RAIN.**

**Marty's car comes to a shuddering halt. Cars behind can be heard honking their horns. **

**Marty sits silently, grasping the Steering Wheel tightly, staring out of the window, as the**

**rain outside lashes down. He realizes who the letter is from.**

**INT. MARTY MCFLY.**

**Marty knows it's Doc Emmett Brown who sent the letter. **

**Lorraine waiting for a reply, calls out to her son. **

**LORRAINE (O.S.). **

**Marty are you OK?**

**Son? **

**Marty catches his breath momentarily, hesitating to his mothers call. **

**MARTY**

**I'll try to get out of work early. **

**I'll be there. **

**Love you Mom, buy. **

**Marty tries to pull himself together. He hasn't seen or heard from his **

**Time Travelling friend in almost thirty years. A car behind honks again**

**at Marty flashing their car lights and Marty continues on his journey to **

**work. **


	7. Griff Tannen

**INT. HILL VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL.**

**A SCHOOL BELL CAN BEARD RINGING. **

**INT. CANTEEN. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**It's Lunch time. Linda Mcfly is sat at the dinner table**

**waiting for Carlo's are she starts eating her sandwiches, while **

**studying at the same time. **

**THE CAMERA MOVES TO A CLOSE UP OF LINDA. **

**A chair is then heard to be pulled up beside her. Linda assumes **

**it's Carlo's and does not make eye contact straight away. **

**LINDA**

**How was Biology Hot stuff? **

**GRIFF TANNEN (O.S.). **

**Not as good as it will be between you and I hot stuff. **

**Linda jumps and turns. **

**INT. GRIFF TANNEN. ZAP KYLE. DERK KYLE. WOLF BENEDICT. **

**Griff Tannen is sat beside Linda, with his cronies, the Kyle Twins, Zap and Derk. **

**And Wolf 'Wallis' Benedict, who has a hairy facial complection and arms. **

**Linda is caught off guard by the Gang and is feels very uncomfortable. **

**LINDA**

**Oh it's you. **

**GRIFF**

**Expecting someone else Mcfly?**

**LINDA**

**Unfortunately for you yes. **

**Griff moves his face a little closer to Linda's, who nervously attempts **

**to move further away, but can't push herself. Griff has a scary smile. **

**GRIFF**

**So how 'bout it?**

**LINDA**

**How about what?**

**GRIFF**

**You and me.**

**LINDA**

**In your dreams Griff. **

**Linda tries to return to her studying, but Griff tries to intimidate her**

**by closing her book. Linda freezes. Griff puts her arm around her shoulder. **

**GRIFF**

**That's not the answer I was looking for. **

**LINDA**

**Leave me alone, you creepo.**

**GRIFF**

**You want it. You know want me to give it to you. **

**Linda is up so upset by his crude remark, she slaps him across the face. **

**LINDA**

**Shut your filthy mouth!**

**I'm not that kind of girl. **

**The whole canteen turns to see the commotion as Linda tries to move away.**

**Griff grabs a hold of her arm aggressively. Griff is too strong and puts fear**

**into Linda. **

**GRIFF**

**Well maybe you are and you don't know it yet.**

**LINDA**

**Get your meat hooks off of me. **

**SUDDENLY AN ANGRY MALE VOICE IS HEARD APPROACHING. **

**CARLOS (O.S.). **

**You heard her. **

**INT. CARLOS. **

**Carlo grabs Griff by the Collar and pulls him away from Linda. **

**CARLOS**

**She said get your Meat Hooks...! **

**Carlos realizes how much taller Griff still is compared to himself. **

**And in a way to calm the situation, straightens Griff's collar out. **

**CARLOS**

**Uh - Please. **

**Griff sees Carlos as a threat to his attempts to woo Linda and starts**

**to become violent. **

**GRIFF**

**So, what's it got to do with you Butthead? **

**Huh, Richmond. **

**Griff pushes him with force. **

**GRIFF**

**Come to save your girlfriend huh.**

**Gotta get through me first. **

**Carlos desperately wants to stand up for Linda, who watches on**

**with concern. Griff shoves him again. **

**GRIFF **

**You wanna have a poke at me cmon. **

**Carlos in anger shoves into a table and gets covered in food. **

**Carlos delivers a warning to Griff, pointing his finger at him. **

**CARLOS**

**You stay away from her!**

**Griff hesitates and turns to his cronies for assistance. **

**GRIFF**

**Hold him. **

**Zap, Derk and Wolf charge at Carlos and they restrain him. **

**Griff punches Carlos in the stomach and then in the face. **

**Linda jumps on Griff's back and starts him, trying to pull him off. **

**LINDA**

**Leave him alone you Bastard!**

**Griff shoves her away, as he prepares to continue his assault on Carlos, with**

**the whole Canteen of Students witnessing the fight. **

**INT. MRS STRICKLAND. **

**Mrs Strickland barges in and shouts out. **

**STRICKLAND**

**That's quite enough Tannen! **

**Griff pulls back and the other cronies let Carlo's go, who falls**

**to the floor in some pain. Linda goes to tend to her boyfriend. **

**Strickland marches over to the bullies. **

**STRICKLAND**

**OK Tannen to my office now!**

**GRIFF**

**He started it. **

**STRICKLAND**

**Office now!**

**(Strickland turns to Zap, Derk and Wolf)**

**That goes for you too. **

**Griff hesitates momentarily and looks down on an injured Carlos, who**

**is be cared for by Linda. **

**GRIFF**

**I've just cut you an easy break. **

**Next time Richmond, make like a tree**

**and mind your business. **

**Griff, Zap, Derk and Wolf exit the Canteen. Strickland**

**turns her attentions to Linda and Carlo's, but does seem**

**compassionate. **

**STRICKLAND**

**You two are already in enough trouble as it is with your tardiness. **

**Linda is upset to think, that she and Carlos are responsible for Griff's actions. **

**LINDA**

**Carlo's didn't do anything wrong. He was defending me.**

**Griff was harassing me. **

**STRICKLAND**

**Enough excuses Mcfly. **

**Nobody like a slacker. **

**That's an extra detention..both of you. **

**Mrs Strickland proceeds to her office to deal with Griff and his pals. **

**Carlos sits up with a cut lip and feeling bruised. Linda rubs his head. **

**Carlos is rather pissed. **

**LINDA**

**Sorry.**

**And thank you **

**CARLOS**

**Yeah, some job at being a hero. **

**LINDA**

**Well..**

**at least you're human. **

**Carlos smiles with the comfort at knowing, how Linda feels.**

**Linda smiles at him too. **


	8. Home Visit

**Wednesday **

**October 21st 2015 **

**3:02. P.M. **

**EXT. LYONS ESTATE ENTRANCE**

**POURING RAIN. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY CAR. **

**Marty's car is seen driving into Lyons Estate. **

**It's still pouring with heavy persistant rain. **

**EXT. LORRAINE/GEORGE MCFLY HOME. **

**Marty pulls up onto the driveway of his parents home and comes to a stop. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty exits his car, covering his head with a suitcase, to hide from the rain. **

**He hurries to the front door. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty quickly enters the house and shuts the door behind him. **

**INT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY. **

**Lorraine about 77 years old appears from the kitchen. **

**LORRAINE**

**Marty! You made it. **

**MARTY **

**Hi Mom. **

**Marty and Lorraine exchange kisses. **

**Lorraine tugs at his coat. **

**LORRAINE**

**You're soaking wet.**

**Here let me dry this off for you. **

**Marty takes off his overcoat and hands it too his mother. **

**MARTY**

**Thanks Mom. **

**LORRAINE**

**Linda should be home shortly. **

**I have chicken soup for dinner. **

**MARTY**

**That's great mom. **

**Marty looks around the house. His father George does not seem**

**to be present. **

**MARTY**

**Where's Dad? **

**Lorraine walks back into the kitchen and starts up the Coffee Perculator. **

**LORRAINE**

**Down at the Golf Course. **

**Mom raises his eyebrows, wondering why his father would take up**

**his hobbie in such dreadful weather. **

**MARTY**

**In this downpour? Is he nuts? **

**LORRAINE**

**Well, you know your father. **

**(Lorraine hands Marty a Mug of Coffee)**

**This weather has taken a turn for the worst lately. **

**I hope it's not a sign for something...nothing bad I hope anyway. **

**You know like Global Warming. **

**Marty looks out the window at the sky. The sky looks dull and grey. **

**The clouds seem bleak and dark. This kind of worries Marty a little. **

**MARTY**

**At least we haven't had it bad since Novemeber 12th 1955.**

**LORRAINE**

**Only the Clocktower recieved the brunt force of that night. God, it feels just like yesterday. **

**Was the same night your father kissed me for the very first time at the **

**Enchantment under the Sea Dance. Did I ever tell you that story? **

**Marty needs little introduction to that event, as he was present that evening - Twice. **

**Marty rolls his eyes to his mothers question, as it seems she referred to that night over and over. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah, Mom. You told us that story a million times already. **

**LORRAINE**

**You sound like your sister. God rest her soul. **

**MARTY**

**How longs it been? **

**LORRAINE**

**Twenty years ago next month. **

**There is momentarily awkward silence. It appears Linda Mcfly, aunt **

**to Marty's daughter, Linda, had died from certain circumstances years earlier. **

**Lorraine appears to be emotionally upset by talking about it and manages to hold**

**back the tears. **

**LORRAINE**

**Dave called he will try get over from Australia for Christmas. **

**MARTY**

**Great. Haven't seen him in almost..five years. **

**LORRAINE**

**Anyway, Linda should be home soon. We all need to sit down and talk. **

**MARTY**

**Right. **

**There hesitation from the two. Marty is reminded of the Letter**

**that Lorraine mentioned earlier that morning, when he was on his way**

**to work. **

**MARTY**

**Oh by the way, you said you had a letter for me. **

**LORRAINE **

**Yeah it's over here. **

**Lorraine fetches the envelope and hands it to Marty, who takes it nervously. **

**He begins to wonder what the contents of the letter might be. **

**LORRAINE**

**Kinda of strange for the Mr Union Guy to suggest it's been in their possession for a hundred years. **

**Marty's eyes are momentarily fixed on the enevelope. **

**He then looks up to face his mother. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah. He was probably joking.**

**LORRAINE**

**I wonder who this friend of yours is.**

**Friend In Time. Not Einstein is it? **

**MARTY **

**Huh? **

**Oh yeah..I see what you mean. **

**LORRAINE **

**I'll finish off in the kitchen. And when Linda gets home...**

**we can sit down and be a family. **

**Lorraine leaves the living room and goes to fix dinner in the kitchen. **

**Marty looks at the envelope as he wanders across the Living Room. **

**Marty sits down on the couch and keeps and begins to think of the possibility**

**that Doc is trying to contact him. He hesitates and then slowly starts to open the**

**envelope. He pulls out to sheets of white paper, with News Clippings. **

**A NEWSPAPER ARTICLE FROM BOTH LOS ANGELES AND HILL VALLEY ARE SHOWN. **

**In the Los Angeles Article it is dated "Tuesday October 29th 1985."**

**The Article reads. "**_**NUCLEAR ATTACK PREVENTED." "Downtown Libyan threat Thwarted. Millions Saved." **_

**The Hill Valley Telegraph News Article is a reminder to Marty. **

**The Article is dated. "Monday October 28th 1985."**

**The Article reads. "**_**AUTHORITIES UNSURE ON MALL SHOOTOUT." "Terrorists Captured."**_

**A picture of a Vaulks Wagon Minivan is show partially tip over, smashed into the Foto Stand. **

**Marty starts to worry. Why would Doc send him News Articles based on the Libyans,**

**whom Doc ripped Plutonium off in 1985, to power the Delorean Time Machine? Could it hold key **

**to something that needs to be resolved and how vital is it, for Doc to send Marty this letter at this point **

**in time? Marty begins to read the two page letter. **


	9. Letter From The Past

**DOC'S VOICE IS VOICED BEHIND THE SENT LEATER**

_**FLASHBACKS ARE ALSO DEPICTED DURING THE READING. **_

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty reads the letter. **

**DOC. LETTER. (O.S.). **

**Dear Marty.**

**My best friend in the whole wide World. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to keep in touch or visited you in such a long time. From your perspective, it's been almost thirty years since we last saw each other, but from mine it's been only a few years. **

**Marty frowns at confusion, by Doc's statement. **

**If Marty hasn't seen Doc since 1985, how come Doc is **

**suggesting, he hasn't seen Marty in only a few years? **

**Marty continues to read Doc's letter. **

**DOC. LETTER. (CONT'UED) (O.S.). **

**You must be confused by that statement. I know, time is confusing, especially in Time Travel. I'll explain, as what I'm about to tell, could have potentially have serious consequences to the Space Time Continuum and ultimately - the Universe. As you are aware on the morning of October 26th 1985, I arrived from the future and brought both you and Jennifer to October 21st 2015. The future was beyond anything anybody could have have imagined. Technology was so advanced, with flying automobiles, Hoverboards, Television Cell Phones, the list could go on. **

_**(Flashbacks from Part II. **_

_**The Delorean arriving in 2015 from 1985, with Marty, Doc and Jennifer. **_

_**Marty enters the Town Square, with Hill Valley far more advanced than the 2015, that Marty now lives in. )**_

**As you are now aware, things are now different from your point of view. It breaks my heart, it's finding the words to tell someone, whom I looked upon as a son. **

**Martys eyes fill with tears, as he continues to read the **

**letter. He fears what Doc could reveal to him, as it seems **

**Doc is unaware on what happened to Jennifer. **

**DOC. LETTER (CONT'UED) (O.S.). **

**The next point to my revelation, is what I did, was what I thought was the best thing to do for the sake of the World. **

**I'm sure you remember the night I unveiled the Time Machine to you and the experiment involving Einstein? **

**I informed you that I fooled a group of Libyan Nationalist's who wanted me to build them a bomb and that I took their Plutonium and in turn gave them a shoddy bomb case full of used Pinball Machine parts. Minutes later they showed up at the Mall and tried to murder me and you. However by the time they failed, you already had escaped to 1955, while your otherself had returned and discovered I had read your warning note, to which I wore a Bulletproof vest and survived. **

_**(Flashbacks from Part I. **_

_**The Time Machine rolls out of Doc's Truck.**_

_**Time Travel Experient. Einstein is sent one minute into the future. **_

_**The Libyans show up at the Mall, as Doc warns Marty. **_

_**Doc is shot by the Libyans and they chase Marty I through the Parking Lot. **_

_**Marty I escapes to 1955 and the Libyans crash their VW Minivan into a Foto Stand. **_

_**Marty II rushes over to Doc and discovered he survived the attack, by the warning note. )**_

**The thing is Marty, I never revealed to you, that there were more of them, not just two. If you remember vividly, on Monday October 28th 1985, a vengeful group threatened Los Angeles, with a Nuclear Warhead and demanded that the two terrorists that attacked us at the Mall be released, or they would kill millions. Originally, they succeeded and the aftermath was Catastrophe. It put immense pressure on our country and started the way for technology to advance to the point of what you witnessed on your arrival in 2015 originally. There were super advanced national security satellites and systems that could detect a terrorist immediatly, long before a threat could become even close. For this, we had Goldie Wilson II to thank for his enthusiasm and superb thinking, that made him a legend and inspired many Government Scientists across the Globe. His inspiration, was also followed on by his heir, Goldie Wilson III, who created and inspired the future of the Hover Conversion, Hoverboards, self drying clothes. A future that everybody dreams of. The advancement in scientific technology also gave hope to curing Cancers, other diseases and the findings of Stem Cell Research. You were so dedictated Marty - and so was I. **

_**(Flashbacks from a previous timeline.**_

_**On October 28th 1985, a group of Libyan Terrorists detonate a Bomb in Los Angeles and the city is wiped off the map. **_

_**Advanced Satellite Systems and Security Data thwart terrorism. **_

_**Goldie Wilson II and Goldie Wilson III become famous for their advancements and inspires others into Advanced Technology. )**_

**You see Marty, I'm aware that you have Parkinsons. It breaks my heart to know this has caught up with you. And I blame myself. If not for me building that Time Machine, your constant journey into the Space Time Continuum on that October weekend in 1985, wouldn't have had such a cruel effect on you. I know how much your music career meant to you, but Jennifer was so proud of your fight against this terrible disease. The fight was long and hard, but you kept trying and my science was prolonged and stop start, but I wanted to succeed. Clara understood how I felt about this. She and the boys were terrific and we headed off into the future as far we could, but were finding it hard. I was also aware, your sister Linda was in a battle of her own and with the advances we had for Cancer, she won an incredible battle against all odds. Yours, was a little harder. It's even harder now, for what I'm about to confess to you. Please, please don't hate me for this. **

_**(FLASHBACK FROM A SEPERATE TIMELINE **_

_**Marty is told by Doctors he has Parkinsons. **_

_**'The Mcfly Stem Cell Research Foundation' is shown. **_

_**Marty and Jennifer embracing**_

_**The Time Train journeying threw the Space Time Continuum). **_

**Even though I had journeyed to other timelines, even before I met Clara, I was unaware of the Nuclear attack on Los Angeles, not until an alternate version of yourself mentioned the event of 1985 I was shocked. How could I have missed this event? I was a constant time traveller. Maybe it was an event that everybody wanted to forget in a hurry. Can't say I blamed them. I knew in my heart, I couldn't allow millions of innocent people die. I mean, it was because of me, duping the Libyans, that they did what they did. I had to rectify the situation. I went back to 1985 and prevented the detonation and saved millions. When I returned to the future, things were different, there was no advanced technology, no Stem Cell Research. No cure for cancer. And when I realized what happened to your sister I knew there was a consequence, for the good I thought I was doing. I even learnt of the September 11th attacks, of which I discovered your beloved Jennifer had tragically passed in New York. Leaving you and your daughter behind. I didn't realize, what a sacrifice I had done to save many million tragedies. You see, the Government had thought the Libyans demands were fake, as I took the detonater and in return gave them fake money. This determined that no such threat of nuclear war, was ever upon us and it never occurred to the Generations of Wilsons, to inspire advancement in technology - such as Security measures, advanced Health Cures and Luxuries. Since this event, I have stopped myself from time travelling and have even prevented Jules and Verne for the foreseeable future, ceasing time travel. **

_**(Flashback from restored timeline. **_

_**Doc prevents the Libyans attack on Los Angeles. **_

_**Linda's funeral.**_

_**September 11th 2001 attacks are depicted on a T.V. leaving Marty horrified. **_

_**Jennifers funeral. **_

_**Marty is a broken man. )**_

**I'm so very sorry Marty, it's come to this. But, to hear of the mess I created, I had to fix it. I didn't know it was gonna come to this. The last thing I ever wanted, was to hurt your future. But, the future has effects in the past also, which is why I must ask of an extremley important favour and the events upcoming must happen or the Universe could be in jeopardy. As I stated previously, we arrived on October 21st 2015, which ultimately led to Biff stealing the Time Machine, giving his 1955 self an Almanac and creating an alternate 1985. When we learnt of this scenario, we returned to November 12th 1955, where you successfully retrieved the Almanac and destroyed it. During the heavy thunderstorm, I was in peril in mid air and was struck by Lightening and sent back to 1885, where I met and fell in love with Clara and had two wonderful children. And thanks to you saving me from Buford Tannen, this was made possible. Due to the changing of events between 1985 and 2015, you only had one daughter and not Marty Junior and Marlene Mcfly. Your two offsprings were the reason I brought you to the future, which made the events I referred to previously, possible. If the events leading from 2015 to 1885 are not repeated, every moment through the Space Time Continuum and Universe will be at an end. Due to the possibility of our younger selves not arriving from 1985, the only two options you have to rely on, is convincing Biff to take the Almanac for him to somehow end up back in 1955 or to seek the help of my previous counterpart who arrived originally from 1985 on Monday Octoer 26th 2015 and for him to eventually end up in 1885, without the aid of the Hover Converted Delorean, due to me being struck by lightening in the sky. This situation is entirely out of my hands and cannot allow either myself or my sons to interfere, as to not confuse events or risk a Paradox. **

_**(Flashbacks. From Parts II & III. **_

_**Marty fighting Griff in 2015. **_

_**Biff Stealing the Time Machine. **_

_**Alternate 1985 Clips - Hill Valley High School Burnt Down.**_

_**Biff's Casino Hotel. **_

_**Marty being knocked out by his original self in 1955. **_

_**Marty fighting Biff for the book. Tunnel chase. **_

_**Marty burns the book. **_

_**Doc struck by Lightening. **_

_**Marty seeking 1955 Doc at the Town Square. **_

_**Marty sent back to 1885. **_

_**Doc meeting Clara.**_

_**Marty punching out Buford.**_

_**Doc and Clara arriving in 1985, via time train. )**_

**And so now I bid farewell to you my friend and God speed. You were like a son to me and I will treasure our relationship with warm feelings and a special place in my heart. Please forgive me Marty. I wish it had it never come to this. Hopefully, another time, another place. I hope to explain. **

**Your friend in time**

**Doc**

**Emmett L Brown. **

**July 4th**

**1915 **

**END OF DOC'S LETTER. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY.**

**Marty is in complete tears and is devestated by the contents**

**of his friends letter. He thumps the chair. He places the articles**

**and letter inside the envelope and picks up his overcoat. **

**Marty rushes to the front door and leaves the house. **

**INT. LORRAINE. **

**Lorraine hurries out of the kitchen and sees Marty is **

**not in the room. **

**LORRAINE**

**Marty? **

**An engine can be heard reving up and Lorraine quickly walks to the**

**front door and opens it. **

**EXT. LYONS ESTATE**

**EXT. LORRAINE. **

**EXT. MARTY'S CAR. **

**Marty is seen reversing off the driveway in the pouring rain and speeds off. **

**Lorraine wonders, why Marty has left abruptly and it leaves her concerned. **


	10. Grays Sports Almanac

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE**

**The rain pours profusely.**

**THE CAMERA PANS DOWN TO GROUND LEVEL.**

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty is seen rushing across the road and a car honks at him, almost knocking him down.**

**He runs up to a Memorabilia store and looks through the window. **

**Jaws and Jaws 2 VHS Tapes are shown and then he comes across the **

**GRAYS SPORTS ALMANAC depicted in PART II. Marty puffs his cheeks. **

**MARTY**

**Perfect.**

**(to himself) **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY.**

**EXT. GRAYS SPORTS ALMANAC. **

**A few minutes pass and he now has the sports book.**

**Marty checks his watch. It's 4:10 PM. It's ninteen minutes**

**prior, to when he arrived with Doc and Marty from 1985. **

**However, it's unlikely that will happen due to dramatic change**

**to the timeline. Marty heads towards the Cafe 80's. **

**INT. CAFE 80'S. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty enters the cafe, soaking wet. It's nothing like shown in Part II. It's a regular modern day 2015 Cafe. **

**The cafe falls into silence, when he enters. He nervously walks to the counter. **

**INT. LILA, OWNER OF CAFE. **

**Lila watches Marty walk towards the counter and pull up a stool. He scours the room for Biff, who does not appear to be present. **

**LILA**

**Hey Mcfly. What'll it be? **

**Marty, hesitates briefly. **

**MARTY**

**Uh. Oh yeah, give me, give me a tab. **

**LILA**

**Tab? I can't give you a tab. You owe me five tabs from the last month. **

**Marty again hesitates again. **

**MARTY**

**Right. How much do I owe? **

**Lila throws a slip down. **

**LILA**

**Regular coffee I gather? **

**Marty nods. He glances round to see the continous downpour. **

**He again looks at his watch. He thinks that in a matter of time the**

**rain will stop and the skys will clear, as it did shortly, after he, Doc**

**and Jennifer arrived. Lila glances over to Marty as she cleans the counter. **

**LILA**

**You're usually only in here for Breakfast. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah. I'm waiting for somebody.**

**(he scours the cafe again) **

**Have you seen Biff by any chance?**

**Lila starts stacking Mugs and Saucers into piles. **

**LILA**

**Probably, clogging up the Toilet again. Thinking of charging the old**

**codger. **

**Marty raises his eyebrow, feeling a little nauseus. **

**MARTY**

**Nice. **

**LILA**

**If you're looking for a car wax, I wouldn't consider it anyway. **

**Have you looked outside? **

**Marty laughs a little. **

**LILA**

**Besides he over charges anyway. **

**Lila leaves Marty momentarily. Marty again looks at his watch. **

**INT. BIFF TANNEN. **

**Seventy Seven Year Old, Biff Tannen appears hobbling out of the Mens Room. Marty spots him. **

**Lila marches over to the side of the counter. She does not look too happy. **

**LILA**

**I hope you've cleaned up in there Tannen. Otherwise I will be sending you a Bill.**

**BIFF**

**Stop nagging, will ya Lila. I always clean up after me.**

**LILA**

**I beg to differ. Just because you got your car clogged up with Horse Shit**

**doesn't mean, you gotta take out my business and try driving**

**my customers away. **

**BIFF**

**Relax**

**That was sixty years ago. **

**I ain't that bitter. **

**Marty overhears the disagreement between Biff and Lila. **

**MARTY**

**No, really?**

**(to himself)**

**Biff hobbles to a table by the window. Marty stands up slowly and walks over to the **

**table where his nemesis sits. Marty sits down, facing opposite Biff. Biff frowns and **

**wonders why is invading his private space. **

**BIFF**

**Mcfly. What do you want? **

**MARTY**

**Just to see how you doing? **

**Biff finds this odd, considering his past history with the Mcfly's. **

**BIFF**

**You're asking me, how I'm doing? **

**That's a first. From you. **

**MARTY**

**Well, yeah. I mean is... we are getting older now. **

**I know, you're still bitter about Dad punching you out all them years **

**ago...**

**Biff interrupts Marty, in an aggressive tone. **

**BIFF**

**Yeah, rub it in, why don't you Butthead! **

**The conversation seems to be rather uncomfortable for Biff. **

**MARTY**

**Life hasn't been great for me either. There are times I wish I could go back and fix everything. **

**I wish I could go back and save Jennifer. Bring my sister back. Find a cure this disease I have. **

**I bet you wish, you could go back and win my mothers heart. **

**Biff is finding Marty's words rather odd and pulls a face. **

**BIFF**

**Mcfly are you on drug? You're not having a heart to heart with me are ya? **

**And since when did you care about my feelings for your mother. **

**Marty shrugs and thinks for a moment. **

**MARTY**

**I'm not. **

**And what happened to not being bitter. **

**BIFF**

**I'm not.**

**By the way, I've putting my car waxing prices up. **

**Thought I give you a heads up. **

**Marty nods awkwardly. **

**MARTY**

**Right.**

**Marty hesitates. Biff now starts to feel real annoyed by Marty's presence. **

**BIFF**

**Was there anything else, Mcfly?**

**Marty reaches inside his coat and pulls out the GRAYS SPORTS ALMANAC.**

**He places it on the table. Biff pulls a face. **

**BIFF**

**What's that? Gray's Sports Almanac. **

**MARTY **

**Don't you recognise it? **

**BIFF**

**Never seen it before in my life. Why would I? **

**MARTY**

**Thing is Biff...**

**SUDDENLY A LOUD VOICE SOUNDS BEHIND MARTY. **

**MARTY JUMPS. **

**GRIFF**

**(O.S.).**

**Hey, Gramps. I want to you put two coats on my car if you don't mind!**

**BIFF**

**Yeah, right. I ain't getting soaked for the sake of your Ford Fusion. **

**GRIFF WALKS INTO FRAME AND TEASES HIS GRAND FATHER. **

**INT. GRIFF TANNEN. **

**GRIFF**

**What's the matter Gramps, scared of a little rain water? **

**(Griff notice Marty staring)**

**What are you looking at Mcfly? **

**Say hi to your daughter for me. **

**(He looks back to his grandfather with a meaningful look)**

**You coming or what? **

**Biff gets to his feet grasping his cane tightly. **

**BIFF**

**Later, Mcfly. Hope you enjoy your sports book. **

**Oh by the way, say hi to your Mom for me. **

**Griff is about to escort Biff out into the pouring rain. When Marty stands up **

**and shouts out. **

**MARTY**

**Calvin Klein!**

**Biff stops in his tracks and is caught off guard. **

**He recognizes the name. He turns to face Marty. **

**BIFF**

**What about him? **

**Your father tell you? **

**MARTY**

**Yeah sort of. **

**BIFF**

**Look Mcfly. I haven't seen that Son Of A Bitch in sixty years. Its someone I'd rather forget.**

**Biff turns around again, but Marty calls out again. **

**MARTY**

**Don't you remember?**

**He stole this book from you on November 12th 1955. **

**This reminder grabs Biff's attention. **

**BIFF**

**I never told anybody about that book. **

**What kind of game you playing? **

**MARTY**

**This book would have made you rich. It's tells the results of every sporting event up until the year 2000. All you had to do was bet on a winner and you'd never lose. **

**BIFF**

**Some old codger with a cane showed up and gave me that book. **

**MARTY **

**That was you Biff. **

**BIFF**

**Yeah right.**

**Biff goes into denial. **

**Griff is unimpressed by Marty's wild story and **

**laughs it off and tugs on his Grand fathers arm. **

**GRIFF**

**C'mon Gramps. He's lost his mind. **

**MARTY **

**No I haven't. And you know why?**

**Because I was there. In fact two of me were there that fateful day. **

**Griff chuckles hysterically. But, this doesn't stop Marty with his revelation. **

**MARTY**

**I was hiding in the backseat of your car, when you gave your younger self this Almanac. **

**And your last warning was 'Someday a kid or some crazy wild eyed man who claims to be a scientist will show up asking about that book.'**

**Nobody else, but you could have known that. **

_**BIFF HAS A BRIEF FLASHBACK OF HIS ALTERNATE 2015 SELF HANDING HIS 1955 COUNTERPART **_

_**THE ALMANAC. **_

**BIFF**

**How could have you? You weren't even born until 1968. **

**MARTY**

**But, I was. I'm Calvin Klein. **

**There's momentary silence. Until everyone in the cafe laughs, apart from Marty and Biff. **

**Marty feels like a fool, but this kind of rings through to Biff and he stomps his cane on the floor**

**feeling a sense of anxiety, about what Marty is claiming. The laughs stop and his face turns red. **

**BIFF **

**How can you be Calvin Klein? **

**You look nothing alike. **

**MARTY **

**Oh c'mon Biff. Why do you think I spent that week prior to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance, trying to get George and Lorraine together? I'm the one that made you crash into that horse shit - twice. Don't you remember, when you chased me through that tunnel and you saw me, cling onto a line? **

**Biff starts to think back to November 12th 1955. Biff catches a glimpse of his reflection in the window.**

_**BRIEF FLASHBACKS**_

_**Marty sat next to George on November 5th 1955, while Biff bullies him.**_

_**Marty punching Biff in Lou's cafe and outside the Enchantment under the Sea Dance.**_

_**George Punching Biff.**_

_**Part I Marty knocking Part II Marty out with the door, after Biff called Part II Marty chicken.**_

_**Biff crashing into the Manure Trucks in both Part I & II. **_

_**He then remembers the flying Delorean in 1955 and 1985.**_

**Biff takes this all in.**

**BIFF**

**Holy shit. **

**MARTY**

**I know Biff. That's why I need your help. If you don't go back to November 12th 1955, we could have a paradox.**

**The customers in the diner who are listening let out hysterical laughs. Griff is almost**

**on his knees, finding the whole thing hilarious. **

**GRIFF**

**C'mon Gramps. Don't be taken in by this nut jub. **

**It takes a few moments for Biff to react and he too laughs out hysterically. Marty is dumbfounded, that**

**he appears to not have convinced Biff enough, to believe his story. **

**MOMENTS LATER, BIFF IS IS CLUTCHING HIS CHEST AND HE KEELS OVER AND DROPS DEAD ON THE FLOOR **

**FROM A FATAL HEART ATTACK!**

**The laughing stops and now everybody has a face of utter shock and dismay. Griff is stunned. Marty is horrified. Marty moves slowly towards Biff and checks his pulse. He freezes for a short time and realizes**

**everything is now in serious jeopardy. He stands above Biff's lifeless body and looks at Griff, who is now traumatised. **

**MARTY**

**He's Dead. **

**The cafe remains silent. In panic Marty takes the Almanac and rushes out of the cafe. **

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. **

**Marty hurries out of the cafe in panic and runs across the Town Square in the pouring rain. **


	11. Grandma Father Daughter Talk

**NIGHT.**

**EXT. POURING RAIN.**

**The rain continues to pour**

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY HOME.**

**INT. HOUSE.**

**The camera slowly moves down the Hallway to a Bathroom.**

**INT. MARTY MCFLY.**

**Marty is seen washing his face with cold water. He is in complete shock following**

**Biff's abrupt death from a Heart Attack. He stares momentarily at his reflection in**

**the mirror, before leaving the Bathroom.**

**INT. BEDROOM.**

**INT. GRAYS SPORTS ALMANAC.**

**Marty picks up the Sports Book, that caused him trouble originally,**

**which involved Biff creating an Alternated 1985, when he gave it to his younger**

**in 1955. Marty then picks up the letter, that Doc of 1915 sent him, warning him**

**of the changed Timeline and** **that a possible Paradox may bring the end of the Universe.**

**INT. PHOTOGRAPH. MARTY. JENNIFER (WELLS OR SHUE). LINDA (AS A BABY).**

**Marty picks it up and touches it feeling emotional.**

**Marty puts it back down and picks up the phone.**

**INT. LORRAINE / GEORGE MCFLY HOME.**

**INT. LINDA MCFLY /BEDROOM.**

**Linda sits with her arms folded while watching TV.**

**A News Bulletin reports _"That Marty is wanted in questioning for Harassing Biff Tannen_**

**_to death."_**

**The phone rings and she answers it.**

**LINDA**

**Hello?**

**INT. MARTY MCFLY**

**MARTY**

**Hi sweetheart. It's me.**

**LINDA**

**Dad. Where've you been? It's just said on the news about Biff dying from Heart Attack.**

**People are saying you harassed him to death.**

**Now Griff is gonna harass me.**

**MARTY**

**I'm sorry Linda. Things just got out of hand.**

**LINDA (O.S.).**

**Grandma said, you ran out the house after you read some letter sent to you.**

**MARTY**

**It's nothing.**

**LINDA**

**I doubt that.**

**MARTY (O.S.).**

**I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. But, I'm gonna make it up to you.**

**Linda's eyes start to fill with tears.**

**LINDA**

**As much as I want to believe you - I can't.**

**As much as I love you.**

**Marty is touched by this and holds back tears.**

**MARTY**

**I love you Linda. And you tell Grandma I love her too.**

**Linda feels uneasy by her fathers tone.**

**LINDA**

**Daddy, I know you missed dinner, but why don't you come over?**

**We can talk, like we all promised we would. I'll defend you if the police call.**

**Marty hesitates.**

**MARTY**

**I've got to go now. I need to go away for a while.**

**But, when I come back. Our Future will be a better one -**

**for all of us.**

**Marty looks out his bedroom window and sees a Patrol Car pulling**

**up outside.**

**LINDA**

**Daddy ...**

**MARTY**

**I've got to go honey Bye bye.**

**INT. LINDA MCFLY**

**Marty hangs up. Linda is concerned.**

**There's a knock on the door.**

**LINDA**

**Yeah?**

**INT. LORRAINE MCFLY**

**Lorraine enters her Grand Daughters Bedroom.**

**LORRAINE**

**Linda who was that on the phone?**

**LINDA**

**It was Daddy. He doesn't sound right.**

**LORRAINE**

**I guess you heard. Biff died from a Heart Attack.**

**Griff is threatening to make him pay and the Police**

**want to question your father on Harassment Charges.**

**LINDA**

**Grandma, what are we going to do, if Daddy goes AWOL?**

**He's not well. He's vulnerable. He needs us.**

**Lorraine sits beside Linda and holds her hand.**

**LORRAINE**

**He will. But, until this dies down, I suggest you stay off school for a few days.**

**LINDA**

**How do you feel?**

**About Biff I mean?**

**LORRAINE**

**He was never my number one fan. I can assure you that.**

**But, he did mellow following High School and your Grand Father put him in his place.**

**Linda thinks for a moment.**

**LINDA**

**What about this Calvin Klein?**

**LORRAINE**

**The Fashion Designer?**

**Linda laughs a little.**

**LINDA**

**No. I mean the guy that brought you and Grandpa together. Did you ever see him again?**

**Lorraine thinks for a moment, almost confused.**

**LORRAINE**

**That's kind of vague. Although he play some interesting music for it's time at the**

**Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. Funny that was the last time we saw him.**

**Did your Grandpa tell you about him?**

**LINDA**

**Yeah. He said he was so desperate to get you two together. Like it was his destiny or something.**

**He taught him how to stand up for himself. His real name was Marty too.**

**LORRAINE**

**I believe so.**

**What made you think of him anyway?**

**LINDA**

**Well, it's just you said about, Grandpa standing up for himself against Biff and I figured it was because of this stranger.**

**Lorraine smiles and kisses Linda on the head.**

**LORRAINE**

**Well, it all worked out well in the end. I'm sure you and your father will work it out too.**

**Lorraine goes to exit.**

**LINDA**

**Grandma?**

**Lorraine turns.**

**LORRAINE**

**Yes sweetheart.**

**LINDA**

**Do you ever wish you could go back and change destiny?**

**LORRAINE**

**...I think about it all the time.**

**Goodnight sweetheart.**

**Linda smiles.**

**LINDA**

**Night.**


	12. Blast From The Past

**BLANK SCREEN**

**Monday**

**October 26**

**2015**

**APPEARS ON THE SCREEN**

**0:2:17. A.M. **

**EXT. RAIN. **

**DARK. **

**EXT. LYONS ESTATE**

**THE CAMERA PANS DOWNWARD IN TERRENTIAL RAIN. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY**

**EXT. LORRAINE/GEORGE MCFLY RESIDENCE. **

**Marty conceals himself behind a Bush, outside his former home of 1985. **

**He is in a hooded jacket and wears Blue Jeans and Trainers. He glances at his watch. **

**It reads 2:17.a.m. **

**EXT. POLICE CAR.**

**A Police Cruiser crawls down the street and Marty jolts back keeping himself out of the Police cars view. **

**The Police car passes by and he waits for it to go further towards the Estates exit. **

**Marty tries to move cautiously, but then knocks over a Trash can and scares a Cat away. **

**He is annoyed by this. **

**MARTY **

**Shit. **

**(whispers to himself)**

**Marty straightens the Trash Can. He again looks at his watch. It now reads 2:18.a.m. **

**He appears tense and anxious. **

**Suddenly, the main front door of the Mcfly opens.**

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**17 year old Linda Mcfly appears in his casual clothes and spots her father acting suspiciously. **

**LINDA**

**Dad? **

**Marty jumps, as he is caught off guard by his offspring. He turns swiftly. **

**MARTY**

**Linda. **

**Linda moves away from the front door and into the pouring rain. She pulls a face. **

**LINDA**

**What the hell are you doing? **

**Marty looks back nervously, as if he is expecting something - or someone. He hestiates answering**

**his daughters question. He faces her feeling anxious and nervous. **

**MARTY**

**Nothing. What are you doing up at this hour? **

**LINDA**

**Uh - you woke me up. **

**MARTY**

**What with the rain that's been lashing down all week, you heard a trash can? **

**Linda rolls her eyes and sighs . **

**LINDA**

**OK I was awake. What are you doing out here? Trying to get pneumonia?**

**(sarcastically) **

**Marty looks at his watch again and looks left and right down the street. **

**Linda eyes follow where Marty is looking and she walks towards him. **

**LINDA**

**Daddy, why don't you come inside? You'll catch a cold. I'll make us some Coco. **

**Marty keeps his back to his daughter. He seems to be really impatient. **

**MARTY **

**He should be here. **

**(to himself)**

**Linda heard Marty refer to his last sentence.**

**LINDA**

**Who you talking about? **

**MARTY**

**Nobody. Go inside Linda. **

**LINDA**

**Daddy. I think...**

**Marty is frustrated by Linda's presence and turns around angrily. **

**MARTY**

**Linda. Will you shut up. You shouldn't be here!**

**LINDA**

**Well, when is more convenient for you. I mean I am your daughter after all, not like one of your guitars you can dump off when ever you feel like. **

**Marty realizes how upset he has made her. He tries to calm the situation. **

**MARTY**

**Linda. I'm sorry. I didn't mean...**

**LINDA**

**That's always an easy word for you isn't it. Sorry. Well I'm sick of hearing it and giving you a chance for us to be a family again. Goodnight Dad. Enjoy the weather. **

**Linda turns around crying and goes to head back inside the house. **

**SUDDENLY THE RAIN STOPS. **

**Linda stops and turns to look at the sky. Marty to looks up and the Dark sky reveals stars.**

**The two are amazed. **

**LINDA**

**Wow. Finally. **

**Marty doesn't answer. He has a feeling that something is about to happen. **

**A few moments pass. Silence. **

**THEN A GUSH OF WIND BLOWS AND BOTH MARTY AND LINDA STAND THEIR GROUND AS THE WIND PICKS UP. THEN THE WIND STOPS. **

**Then Marty hears his watch bleep. He looks at his watch again. It reads. 2:20 a.m. **

**SUDDENLY THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD, ALONG WITH THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT! **

**EXT. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. **

**A Delorean Sports Car appears out of nowhere past the Mcfly house and hits a FIRE HYDRANT**

**just before the Estate Entrance and comes to a sudden stop just outside. **

**Marty and Linda pace themselves to the Entrance/ Exit of where the Delorean stopped. **

**Water is gushing across the street from the hydrant.**

**The Delorean looks Frozen. Marty and Linda wait for something to happen. **

**THEN THE GULLWING DOOR FLIPS OPEN. **

**EXT. EINSTEIN. **

**Out steps Doc Browns Sheep Dog. **

**EXT. DOC BROWN '85.' **

**Doc Brown from October 26th 1985 appears in a WHITE RADIATION SUIT, wearing an**

**Hawaian T-Shirt underneath. He looks to his surroundings and is somewhat shocked by crashing**

**into the Hydrant. **

**DOC**

**Great Scott! **

**Linda is astonished by what she's just witnessed and takes a few**

**steps forward. Doc spots her. **

**DOC**

**What year is this? **

**LINDA**

**Pardon? **

**Marty appears beside his daughter and is elated to see Doc. **

**MARTY**

**Doc?**

**Doc's eyes light up when he sees his friend. **

**DOC**

**Marty! **

**Einstein barks. **

**Marty and Doc embrace. **

**MARTY**

**You made it. **

**DOC**

**Course I did. I promised I'd look you up when I got here. **

**Marty is get all emotional. He can't believe he's finally got to see his bestest friend again,**

**even if it's an earlier version of Doc. **

**MARTY**

**I've missed you Doc. You don't know how much. **

**DOC**

**I know my friend. Weird I've just left your 1985 version a few moments ago. But, I still missed you. **

**Marty smiles and Linda stands silent. Still in shock. Einstein wines and Marty pets him. **

**MARTY**

**Hey Einie. I never forgot you. **

**Doc looks over to Linda. **

**DOC**

**And whom is this younger lady? **

**Marty introduces Doc and Linda to each other. **

**MARTY**

**This is...my daughter. **

**Linda this is Doctor Emmett Brown. My friend...from 1985. **

**LINDA**

**No shit. **

**Doc pulls Marty aside feeling a little concerned. **

**DOC**

**Marty why did you bring her to meet me?**

**MARTY**

**Sorry Doc. She caught me waiting for you. I should have been more careful Doc, I know. But, don't worry she won't say a word. **

**Doc turns and awkwardly smiles at Linda. **

**DOC**

**Nice to meet you Miss Mcfly. **

**Linda feels nervous. **

**LINDA**

**Sure. **

**MARTY**

**Doc there's something...**

**Doc interrupts Marty. **

**DOC**

**So this is 2015. How's Jennifer?**

**MARTY**

**About that...**

**Doc interrupts again. **

**DOC**

**Did you have a successful Music Career? **

**MARTY**

**Doc?**

**DOC**

**I seem to remember you mentioning a Hover Conversion on your second visit to 1955. Is there really flying Cars in this time period?**

**MARTY **

**Doc just shut up at minute!**

**Doc is stunned by Marty's outburst and freezes. **

**MARTY**

**Doc. The future has changed. For the worst. **

**Marty takes out DOC'S LETTER FROM 1915 and**

**shows it to his Earlier Counterpart. **

**MARTY**

**And if we don't fix it. We could a Paradox. **

**Doc fears the worst. **

**Linda is curious by what her father has in his possession.**


	13. Back To The Past

**EXT. LYONS ESTATE.**

**EXT. DOC BROWN. **

**Doc is gobsmacked by the contents of the letter his 1915 counterpart had wrote. **

**He puts his hand over his mouth. The events written in the revelation, is yet to **

**be experienced by the 1985 version of Doc. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty watches Doc's reaction to the letter. **

**MARTY**

**I know this is heavy. **

**DOC**

**So there is a problem with the Earth's Gravitational in the future.**

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**Linda frowns at Doc's quote confused. **

**LINDA**

**What? **

**Doc hesitates and clears his head. **

**DOC**

**Never mind. **

**(Doc turns to face Marty and Linda). **

**My God Marty. This is horrendous. What a complicated scenario my future counterpart got involved with. **

**Marty paces himself towards Doc anxiously. **

**MARTY**

**But, Doc. This has ruined my life. I can understand your otherselfs decision to prevent a potential Global Disaster, but it's a decision which has created a chain of events that has been a personal disaster for me and my daughter. This new scenario, could be the start of the end of the Universe, if we don't fix this. **

**DOC**

**Marty, I am so sorry. It's so sad to see you this way. **

**MARTY**

**It's not easy. The Parkinsons has been difficult. Losing my sister was a shock and Jennifer... I mean it's strange that one event change, can have an effect on so many different outcomes. Advanced Technology in Security, Healthcare and Global Science that doesn't exist, because they weren't inspired, to create it, unlike what I witnessed in the 2015 we saw, when I was seventeen. **

**Doc puts his hands on Marty's arm tenderly. **

**DOC**

**I wish there was something I could do. **

**MARTY**

**You can. ...**

**Let's go back.**

**Linda wonders what her fathers suggesting. **

**LINDA**

**Back where?**

**MARTY**

**Nineteen - _Eighty Five! _**

**Doc gasps. He doesn't think its a good idea. **

**MARTY**

**Doc, Biff is dead. The events leading up to you going back to 1885 are in jeopardy. We need to fix this. If Biff dies, you may not have a future in the past Doc. You asked me to save the Space Time Continuum in your letter. I want to see my sister...and my wife again. I miss Jennifer so much and knowing she died in such horrible circumstances, makes me even more determined. **

**Doc puts his hands on Marty's arms tenderly seeing how upset he is.**

**DOC**

**You are serious about this aren't you? **

**MARTY**

**I've never been more determined than anything else. Apart from getting my parents together, getting the Almanac off Biff and saving your life twice. **

**DOC**

**Then I'd be happy to help. **

**Marty smiles. **

**MARTY **

**You're the Doc, Doc. **

**DOC**

**Right, lets get going. **

**Doc rushes to the time machine ready to refuel the Plutonium Chamber. **

**LINDA**

**Wait!**

**Doc and Marty acknwledge Linda's call out. **

**LINDA**

**Got room for one more? **

**Doc and Marty look at each other. Marty didn't really want to tag Linda along. **

**However, she is involved now. Marty pulls a face. **

**EXT. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

**A few minutes later, Doc is seen refuelling the PLUTONIUM CHAMBER with Pellets. **

**Doc is wearing his RADIATION HELMET and Marty too is in his YELLOW RADIATION SUIT**

**AND HELMET. Linda is stood further down the road, to keep away from any potential danger. **

**Doc finishes refuelling and removes his helmet. **

**DOC**

**Safe now. Everythings Letlined. **

**Marty removes his helmet and gives his daughter a thumbs up. **

**Linda walks back towards the Delorean. **

**LINDA**

**What is that you just put into the car?**

**MARTY**

**Plutonium. **

**Linda is shocked. **

**LINDA **

**Are you telling that this sucker is Nuclear?**

**DOC**

**No, this sucker is electrical. But, I need a Nuclear Reaction to generate the 1.21 Jigawatts of electricity I need. **

**LINDA**

**Jesus.**

**INT. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. **

**DOC BROWN.**

**MARTY MCFLY. **

**LINDA MCFLY**

**EINSTEIN. Doc's Dog. **

**They are preparing to head back to 1985. **

**The date: **_**"Monday October 28th 1985 3:00 am **_**is tapped into the keypad. **

**DOC**

**We can't stop my other self from stopping the Libyan Nationlists destroying Los Angeles. We'll be an accessory to Genocide. **

**MARTY**

**I'm not talking about stopping your other self. I was thinking of influencing a good friend of mine. **

**Doc raises his eyebrow. **

**MARTY**

**Goldie Wilson II**

**Doc shakes his head in dismay **

**DOC**

**Marty...**

**MARTY**

**Please Doc. If not for me...**

**Linda looks to her Dad and smiles. Then she looks to Doc, hoping he will accept the mission. **

**LINDA**

**Please, Doctor Brown. I miss my Mom. **

**MOMENTS LATER THE DELOREAN IS FACING DOWN LYONS ESTATE. **

**LINDA**

**So how fast does this sucker have to go before we either end up in another time zone or get blown up? **

**MARTY**

**Uh..**

**DOC**

**When this baby hit Eighty Eight miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit. **

**Einstein barks. Linda is nervous. **

**LINDA**

**On seconds thoughts, I'd like to get OUUUT!**

**Doc hits the Gas and speeds off down into Lyons Estate. **

**35...**

**45...**

**55...**

**Linda holds onto her father tightly, as the Cul- de -sac is soon coming to an end. A tree is seen in the distance. **

**Linda is terrified. **

**LINDA**

**Um Doctor Brown. I don't think you have enough road to get up to Eighty Eight. **

**65...**

**75...**

**85...**

**88...**

**THE DELOREAN HITS EIGHTY EIGHT MILES PER HOUR. THE FLUXCIPACITOR LIGHTS UP**

**AND TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS SENDING THEM BACK TO 1985, LEAVING A PAIR OF **

**FIRE TRAILS BEHIND. **


	14. Back From The Future

**Monday**

**October 28**

**1985**

**03:00 a.m. **

**LYONS ESTATE. DARK. **

**INT. MCFLY RESIDENCE. **

**INT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY. **

**Lorraine is seen going into the Kitchen in her night clothes. She takes out a Glass**

**and turns on the faucet and fills up the glass with water. **

**SUDDENLY, THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD AND THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT ARE SEEN FROM OUTSIDE!**

**Lorraine jumps out of her skins, screaming. She drops the glass on the floor in fright. **

**EXT. LYONS ESTATE. **

**EXT. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. **

**The Delorean Time Machine appears and spins around in the street and avoids**

**colliding with a Street Light at the end of the Cul De Sac. The Vehicle comes to a stop**

**and is frozen. The Gullwing door flips open. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty jumps out of the Time Vehicle. **

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY.**

**Followed by his panicked daughter, who feels dizzy by her **

**brief journey to the past. **

**LINDA**

**Jesus! I've been on Rides at the Fair, less breath taking than that. **

**MARTY**

**Well, it won't be your last. **

**Linda catches her breath. **

**EXT. DOC BROWN.**

**Doc Brown gets out of the Delorean. **

**EXT. EINSTEIN.**

**His Dog follows suit. **

**Marty looks to his surroundings. **

**MARTY**

**Did we make it? Are we back?**

**(to Doc)**

**Doc also looks to his surroundings. **

**DOC**

**We're back.**

**Linda wipes her forehead, relieved the Journey has ended...for now. **

**Linda is curious. **

**LINDA**

**Back where? What year is this?**

**DOC**

**Monday October 28th 1985. **

**Linda approaches her father. **

**LINDA**

**Daddy, what do you think this Goldie Wilson II can do to help our future? **

**MARTY**

**From what I remember from Doc's future Counterpart, the one that I last saw ride off in a Time Train...**

**LINDA**

**He had a Time Train?! **

**(loudly)**

**Marty is annoyed that Linda raises her voice and calms her.**

**MARTY**

**Shh. Keep your voice down. Yeah, but thats not important right now. **

**Goldie Wilsons heirs followed him into Government work and because of the Terrorist attack on L.A. in a previous timeline, they advanced technology to keep the World safe from terrorism, viruses, found health cures and eventually kept the World Clean, which coincided with the future I saw when I was a teenager. Because Doc prevented the Libyans attack, the timeline was altered creating a chain reaction, which ultimately lead to the tragic deaths of your Mother and your Aunt. **

**(Marty then turns to Doc's 1985 self)**

**Doc, I know you can be abjective to this. But, even this has proven you have given into finding and rectifying future events. **

**DOC**

**I guess we are more alike than you think. **

**Marty smiles. **

**Linda is shivers and rubs her arms as she starts to feel cold. **

**LINDA**

**What time is it? **

**Marty checks his watch. **

**MARTY**

**It's just past three in the morning. **

**Linda pulls a face. **

**LINDA**

**We're early for this Rendezvous aren't we? **

**Doc paces himself towards Marty and Linda and nods. **

**DOC**

**Precisley. We didn't want to arrive at a point, where the Delorean is observed by a mass. **

**Linda shrugs. **

**LINDA**

**No, I guess not. But, what do we do in the mean time, before this Goldie whats his name is operational? **

**DOC**

**Well, first we need to refuel the Plutonium Chamber before we set off. We don't want any mishaps during our brief stay. The attempt on Los Angeles will occur later this afternoon and I'm sure Marty will want to convince Mr Wilson, that the threat is real enough, for him to advance the future Marty saw originally. **

**Marty gives Doc a thumbs up. **

**MARTY**

**Right. **

**Einstein barks. **

**DOC **

**Hush. Einstein. **

**LINDA**

**Right. I'll let you boys refuel this sucker up, while I make my scarce for a moment. Don't wanna get Radiation Poisoning. **

**Linda walks off shivering a little. **

**MARTY **

**Don't wander too far honey. **

**EXT. MCFLY HOUSEHOLD.**

**EXT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY.**

**Lorraine exits the house holding a Torch Light. **

**LORRAINE**

**Who is making such a torrid noise at three 'O Clock in the morning?**

**(to herself annoyed)**

**Lorraibe gets to the edge of the Driveway.**

**She spots the Delorean Time Machine and her face drops, when she sees to unidentified **

**persons in refuelling the Plutonium Chamber. One is in a White Radiation Suit, the other **

**in Yellow. She blinks hard twice to make sure she is not seeing things. **

**LORRAINE**

**What on Earth?**

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY**

**Linda is then seen walking beside the house. Lorraine approaches her. **

**It appears Linda has strayed too far form Marty and Doc. **

**LORRAINE**

**Oh my God sweetheart are you alright?**

**Linda is caught off guard. **

**LINDA**

**Grandma? **

**(gasps) **

**Lorraine is confused. **

**LORRAINE**

**Grandma?**

**Linda is stuck for words, as she is faced with her Grandmother, who is**

**thirty years younger, than her 2015 counterpart. She is put on the spot. **

**LINDA**

**I mean - what Lorraine? Shit. **

**LORRAINE**

**You know my name. **

**Linda has put her foot in it. **

**LINDA**

**I mean No Ma'am. I mean yes Ma'am. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**EXT. DOC BROWN. **

**Doc and Marty finish refueling the Delorean Chamber. **

**MARTY**

**Safe? **

**DOC**

**Letlined. **

**Marty pulls back his Radiation Helmet. He puffs his cheeks. **

**MARTY**

**Perfect. **

**Doc secures the Plutonium Case into the Trunk. **

**Marty looks around and panics, where he cannot see Linda. **

**MARTY**

**Doc, where's Linda?**

**Doc too worries. **

**DOC**

**Great Scott!**

**We can't have her wondering around and risking events, like you did in 1955. **

**Something then catches Marty's eye. A Torch Light. **

**He notices the shadow of two persons in conversation. **

**Marty suspects Linda is talking to one of his family members. **

**MARTY**

**Doc. Look. **

**DOC**

**Get in. **

**Lorraine is wondering, why Linda is so frightened, evasive and how she knows her name. **

**LORRAINE**

**You look terrified sweetheart. Does it have to do with them weird people at the end of the street?**

**LINDA**

**No!**

**LORRAINE**

**They've brought harm to you haven't they?**

**Lorraine attempts to coax Linda inside the house. Linda backs away denying Lorraines theory. **

**LINDA**

**No, Grandma!**

**LORRAINE**

**Why? Why, do you keep calling me Grandma? **

**The Delorean carrying Marty, Doc and Einstein comes to a stop right outside the house. **

**Linda turns and Lorraine freezes. The Gullwing door flips open and Marty and Doc's Radiations Helmets**

**are placed over their heads. Einstein barks. Lorraine grabs Linda's arm. **

**LORRAINE **

**Come inside. **

**Linda hesitates for a moment. **

**MARTY**

**Linda get in!**

**Linda looks to her Grandmother momentarily. **

**LINDA**

**I'm sorry. **

**Linda dashes into the Delorean Time Machine and it speeds off down the street and out of Lyons Estate. **

**Lorraine is horrified. **

**LORRAINE**

**Oh my God. That poor girl. She's been kidnapped. **

**I have to alert authorities right away. How did she know my name? **

**(to herself) **


	15. Future Debate

**Monday**

**October 28**

**1985**

**0:6:01 a.m. **

**EXT. HILL VALLEY.**

**SUNRISE.**

**INT. DERELICT SIGHT. **

**On The Outskirts of town. **

**INT. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. **

**The Gullwing doors fly open. **

**EXT DELOREAN. DOC BROWN. **

**Doc Brown appears out of the time vehicle stretching and yawning. **

**INT. DELOREAN. MARTY MCFLY. LINDA MCFLY. EINSTEIN**

**Marty and Linda are sleeping, with Einstein sleeping across them. **

**Doc sees them sleeping, realizing, how exhausting they are, having to deal with **

**their recent trip back to 1985. He then starts to wander the deserted building. **

**Marty then awakes and causiously tries not to wake Linda. **

**EXT. DELOREAN. **

**Marty rubs his eyes and follows Doc. **

**Doc turns. **

**DOC**

**I didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully. **

**MARTY**

**It's kind of hard to get shut eye any way. What with all recent happenings. **

**DOC**

**I'm sure the return trip to 1985 with bring a bit of Nostaligia for you. **

**Marty sighs. **

**MARTY**

**I guess. But, it's the future I'm concerned about. **

**Doc thinks for a moment, rubbing his chin. **

**DOC**

**Marty, I know how much you want to save your future. But, we only have one shot at what you're trying to rectify. It's still dangerous for the Space Time Continuum. **

**MARTY**

**And so was the warning, your future counterpart sent in his letter.**

**DOC**

**But, how can we guarantee events will happen as before, leading to my journey to 1885? How can we expect Biff not to have a heart attack in another altered time line. **

**Marty scratches his head anxiously and begins to get agitated.**

**MARTY **

**It's a risk, we'll have to take. **

**DOC**

**There has to be other alternatives. **

**Marty is up in arms. **

**MARTY **

**Like what? **

**Doc is out of ideas. **

**DOC**

**I -I..I don't know. Even with my scientific knowledge. I'm out of ideas on this one. **

**Marty kicks a metal chair over in frustration. **

**MARTY**

**I can't believe you stealing that Plutonium off the Libyan's was a Chain Reaction that could destroy everything I experienced on that October weekend. Not only that, it's taken away those I love most. **

**Doc looks at the floor and then his eyes look up at Marty feeling guilty. **

**DOC**

**I feel terrible Marty. And I'm from the contents of my future selfs letter, so does he. But, if I was in his shoes, I'd have done exactly done the same thing for L.A. **

**Marty feels sad and turns his back for a moment, still grieving for Jennifer. **

**DOC**

**Marty? **

**MARTY**

**Doc, I have to do this. **

**Doc places his hand on Marty's shoulder. **

**DOC**

**I got you into this mess. I'll get you out of this. I'll face Goldie Wilson II myself.**

**Marty is stunned by Doc's offer and turns swiftly. **

**MARTY**

**Doc?**

**Doc interrupts Marty.**

**DOC**

**Marty, learning of my fate in both 1985 and 1885 has made me realize, you mean as much to me if you were my own son. I will make sure we succeed in this mission and save the future.**

**MARTY**

**What if we don't succeed?**

**DOC**

**We must succeed.**

**Marty then realizes.**

**MARTY**

**You know I was thinking. Since the terrorists wanted you to build them that bomb and you instead gave them Pinball Machine Parts. How did they manage to get the nescessary knowledge to eventually build a nuke without yours or anybody else's aid? **

**DOC**

**Maybe they stole more Plutonium. **

**MARTY**

**Doc. You are a Scientist and you took the Plutonium for the Delorean. You betrayed them and after the arrest of the two at the Mall, their accomplices intended to retaliate. Now in order for them to require a Bomb built, they would have needed the assistance of another source, since they had no knowledge of how to assemble a Nuclear Bomb. **

**Doc puts his hands to his mouth and gasps. He realizes Marty could be right. **

**DOC**

**Great Scott Marty. You're absolutely right. Either somebody in their Cell knew how to assemble a weapon of mass destruction or...**

**MARTY**

**Somebody with Scientific knowledge built them the Bomb. **

**DOC**

**Let's not forget either. The events of you accidently ending up in 1955 in the first place, because of the Terrorists, occurred on the previous Saturday in this Timeline. How on Earth did they manage to get a Weapon so deadly active in such short time? **

**MARTY**

**And how quickly could they find somebody?**

**DOC**

**My God. There could possibly a traitor to the country. Who in another Timeline was an accomplice in Mass Murder. **

**MARTY**

**Whoa this is getting really heavy Doc. **

**Doc is confused.**

**DOC**

**Heavy. Heavy. Heavy. What has weight got to do with it?**

**Suddenly a tired voice is heard. **

**EXT. DELOREAN. LINDA MCFLY. **

**She rubs her eyes and yawns. **

**Einstein hops out of the time vehicle too. **

**LINDA**

**Speaking of weight. I need breakfast, before I lose some. **

**Both Marty and Doc puff their cheeks. **


	16. Lorraine Baines Mcfly

**Monday**

**October 28 1985. **

**7:45 a.m. **

**INT. MCFLY HOUSEHOLD. **

**INT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY. **

**Lorraine is on the phone and talking to her daughter Linda Mcfly. She is informing her on**

**seeing two strangers in Radiation Suit at 3:00am, that night/morning, driving in a Delorean and meeting a young girl, who she thinks**

**has been abducted.**

**LORRAINE**

**I'm not crazy I know what I saw. The girl was terrified. The whole situation was weird. For some reason she kept calling me Grandma and then called me by my name**** before these two weirdo's encouraged her into the car. They had a dog with them. It looked like Doc Browns Dog. **

**I called the Police and all they said was, they would look into it. **

**(anxiously)**

**Anyway how was your night with Greg?...sorry Craig..**

**(more relaxed)**

**I'm so glad you had a good night sweetheart.**

**While she continues to speak on the phone, she peers through the curtains. From her POV she sees Marty's 4X4 leaving**

**LORRAINE**

**No, Marty has just left for school and is probably gonna pick Jennifer up on the way - What's that sweetheart? **

**Lorraine closes the curtain and Stands by the receiver. **

**LORRAINE**

**Apparently, his agent was so impressed, he wants your father to consider a Franchise. And of course there's Marty being a success with the Record Company and all. Things are really working out fine...You know I don't know what came over him. Like on Saturday Morning when he passed out and thought the car had been wrecked - and yesterday when he showed up dressed like Clint Eastwood...Why would he have been nervous taking Jennifer to the Lake. That's if he did go to the lake...**

**(Lorraine tuts). **

**Linda that would be crossing the line. I wouldn't want to ask him stuff - you know, in that department. Like I wouldn't ask you stuff about..what you do. So, what did you and Craig get up to last night?**

**(pulls a face)**

**OK, I think I get the hint. Well, if you're not working too late at the Boutique tonight, maybe you can invite him round later for dinner...**

**(awkward face)**

**or Greg. No, your father is out back getting rid of some Autumn leaves. It's starting to look like the Amazon out there. OK ,Sweetheart. Love you too. Bye. **

**Lorraine places the phone down. Lorraine laughs a little to herself. Lorraine heads down the hallway. **

**INT. MARTY'S ROOM. **

**Lorraine enters her sons room and finds it looking pretty messy. She starts pick up loose clothing off**

**of the floor. **

**INT. PICTURE. **

**The Photograph of Marty and Doc stood next to the Construction of the Clocktower on September 5th 1885 is revealed. **

**Lorraine pauses and takes interest. She picks it up and finds it rather fascinating. She looks what it reads.**

**LORRAINE**

**Friend In Time. Must be a Wild West Retro Fancy Dress.**

**(to herself) **

**(She then looks at her watch)**

**Can't be late for early breakfast with Babs.**

**Lorraine places the Photograph neately on Marty's side cabinet. **

**EXT. LYONS ESTATE **

**EXT. MCFLY HOUSEHOLD.**

**Lorraine is heard calling to George. **

**LORRAINE (O.S.).**

**Bye honey. **

**EXT. LORRAINE.**

**Lorraine hurries out of the house and to the mail box. **

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TELEGRAPH.**

**Local Newspaper. **

**Lorraine unfolds it. **

**The Headline reads. "AUTHORITIES UNSURE ON MALL SHOOTOUT. "Terrorists Captured." **

**Lorraine is rather shook by the report. **

**LORRAINE**

**Heavy. **

**She then quickly turns another page, where she finds another headline. **

**"DELOREAN WRECK FOUND ON EASTWOOD RAVINE. "Police seek Cowboy in Car Abandonment." **

**Lorraine laughs a little. **

**LORRAINE**

**Heavier**

**(Lorraine then has a realization)**

**Wait a minute. A Delorean.**

**Cowboy?...**

**Marty?**

**(to her self)**

**(she goes into denial)**

**No Lorraine, that's just stupid. **

**INT. CAR. **

**Lorraine gets into the car to start her journey. **

**EXT. CAR.**

**The car leaves the driveway. **

**EXT. LYONS ESTATE.**

**The Mcfly car is seen exiting the Estate. **


	17. Doc's Plan

**Monday **

**October 28th 1985.**

**8:24 a.m. **

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TIME SQUARE. 1985. **

**CLEAR SUNNY MORNING. **

_**"THE POWER OF LOVE," BY HUEY LEWIS PLAYS INTO THE SCENE.**_

**THE CAMERA PANS AROUND THE TOWN SQUARE. IT LOOKS MUCH LIKE SEEN AT THE BEGINNING OF PART I. **

**THE COURTHOUSE ISSHOWN, WITH THE CLOCKTOWER REMAINING AT **

**LOU'S AEROBICS GYM IS SHOWN WITH LADIES DOING THEIR GYNASTICS. TEXACO GARAGE. **

**THE FRONT ENTRANCE OF THE THEATRE NEAR THE REAR LEFT OF THE COURTHOUSE IS BEING REVAMPED DUE TO**

**MARTY CRASHING INTO IT IN HIS RETURN FROM 1955, NEAR THE END OF PART I. **

**THE CAMERA MOVES AWAY AND TO THE FAR RIGHT OF THE COURTHOUSE. **

**TO AN ALLEYWAY. **

**EXT. DMC DELOREAN. **

**The Time Vehicle is then seen hidden inside an Alley. The Gullwing door flies open. **

**EXT. DOC BROWN. **

**Doc now appears in a diguise. He is now wearing a brown suit and bow tie and wearing thin round Sun glasses. **

**EXT. EINSTEIN**

**Along with his pet companion. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty then steps out of the Time Machine.**

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**Followed by his daughter Linda. **

**Marty slowly walks towards the opening of the Alleyway and starts to feel Nostalgic, when he briefly catches a glimpse of his past. **

**Doc calls out to him. **

**DOC**

**Marty? Not the best time to take a recap tour. We're on a tight schedule. **

**Marty pauses for a moment, before retreating back to the Delorean. **

**MARTY **

**Sorry Doc. I keep forgetting 1985 is not my present anyway. **

**Linda notices how smart Doc is. She chuckles a little.**

**LINDA**

**Can't believe you had the guts to steal clothes off other peoples Laundry Lines. **

**Doc straightens his Jacket. **

**DOC**

**Can't risk going into town right now. Especially if I'm under investigation for the Plutonium Theft. **

**MARTY**

**So, what now? How do you convince the Mayors son to believe that the terrorist threat is real enough, to inspire him to alter the future. **

**Doc feels awkward for a moment. Marty waits anxiously for Doc's answer. **

**DOC**

**I'm gonna tell him...**

**Doc starts to become nervous, like he's forgotten how to work the events. **

**Marty is unsettled by Doc's hesitation and wonders if Doc is having second thoughts. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah what?**

**DOC**

**Marty, I'm gonna have to play the bad guy for this one. **

**Linda doesn't like the sound of Doc's idea. She's shakes her head and laughs sarcastically.**

**LINDA**

**I knew it. You chickened.**

**Doc immediately assures Linda, it's not the case. **

**DOC**

**No, no, no, no. I haven't. What I mean't was I'm gonna have to risk implicating myself in hope they will believe the Libyans are going use that weapon in Los Angeles.**

**MARTY**

**Doc, that's nuts. You do that and it's the end of the World. **

**DOC**

**Not nescessarily.**

**(Doc glances at his watch)**

**In five minutes, a meeting will be held at the Courthouse. Goldie Wilson will be there and from what I read in the paper, so will his scientist son.**

**MARTY**

**How do you know that?**

**DOC**

**That's when and where their formal and regular meetings occur. **

**MARTY **

**Are you sure that disguise will fool them Doc? I mean you're not exactly Clark Kent are you. **

**Doc laughs. **

**DOC**

**Marty what do you take me for?**

**Marty and Linda look at each other strangely. ****Doc proceeds to the trunk of the car and lifts it up. **

**EXT. METAL CASE. **

**Doc opens it up. **

**EXT. YELLOW PLUTONIUM CASE. **

**MARTY**

**Why do I get the feeling, you're gonna do something seriously risky? **

**DOC**

**Trust me Marty.**

**Linda puts her hands on her hips. **

**LINDA**

**So what's your plan? **

**Doc taps his nose with his finger. **


	18. Old Friends?

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. **

**"**_**TAKE ON ME" BY A 'HA IS HEARD PLAYING AT LOU'S AEROBICS GYM. **_

**Town Folk are seen gathering outside the Courthouse. **

**EXT. 1984 BWB 733I. **

**Georges borrowed car is seen driven into the Courthouse Parking Lot. **

**INT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY. **

**Lorraine parks the car up. **

**EXT. LORRAINE. **

**She exits the vehicle. As she does another vehicle appears into the parking lot. **

**EXT. LIMOSINE. **

**The Limo comes to a stop. **

**EXT. CHAUFFUER. **

**The driver in a dark suit and wearing a hat appears and walks to the rear passenger door and opens it.**

**EXT. MAYOR GOLDIE WILSON**

**The Mayor of Hill Valley exits. **

**EXT. GOLDIE WILSON II.**

**He son follows on behind. **

**The Mayor acknowledges the public. **

**MAYOR WILSON**

**Morning everybody. Beaufiful morning isn't it? **

**His son waves to the locals. **

**GOLDIE WILSON II**

**Hello. **

**Then a loud female Voice shouts out. **

**CLOCK TOWER LADY (O.S.)**

**SAVE THE CLOCKTOWER!**

**Save The Clock Tower. **

**EXT. CLOCKTOWER LADY**

**Wearing 'Save The Clock Tower T Shirt. **

**EXT. PRESERVATION SOCIETY. **

**Helping in her cause and all holding Money Boxes. **

**The Clock Tower Lady, asks Lorraine for a donation. **

**CLOCK TOWER LADY**

**Please, help save the Clock Tower. Lightening Struck the Clock Tower exactly Thirty Years ago and the Clock hasn't rung since.**

**We of the Hill Valley Preservation Society, think it should be preserved exactly the way it is - As part of our History and heritage. **

**The mayor spots Lorraine and in an awkward moment. Lorraine reluctantly **

**takes a quarter out of her purse and places it into the Money Box. **

**LORRAINE**

**There you go Ma'am there's a quarter.**

**CLOCK TOWER LADY**

**Thank you. Don't forget to take a flier. **

**She hands a 'Save The Clock Tower Flier to Lorraine and then gives Goldie Wilson a dirty look**

**before scurrying away with her team, protesting down the street. **

**PRESERVATION SOCIETY**

**'_Save The Clock Tower! Save The Clock Tower!'_**

**Goldie Wilson and his son pull a face. **

**The Mayor then greets Lorraine. **

**MAYOR WILSON**

**Good morning Mrs Mcfly. Tell your husband I will look forward to reading his first Novel. **

**LORRAINE**

**Thank you. I hope you enjoy the read. **

**Both and Lorraine and Goldie Wilson II exchange greetings. **

**As the mayor is about to head inside a familiar loud, yet excited voice heard. **

**BIFF (O.S.).**

**Mr Mayor. Mr Mayor. **

**EXT. BIFF TANNEN. **

**Biff Tannen, aged 47, rushes into the parking lot to alert the Mayor. He is dressed in an**

**Adidas blue Track Suit. He wore a Green one on the Saturday and a Green one on the Sunday. **

**Lorraine rolls her eyes at Biff's foolishness. Both the mayor and his son pull a face, but reluctantly **

**acknowledge the local idiot. **

**MAYOR WILSON**

**Morning Mr Tannen. What can I do for you today? **

**BIFF **

**Would you like two Coats of wax on your car today Mr Mayor? **

**MAYOR WILSON**

**Mr Tannen, it's not really my car. Why don't you ask my Chauffeur?Anyway, I may consider alternatives in the future, since you seem to only do half a job.**

**Biff then appears to lose himself. **

**BIFF**

**Hey Butthead! What do mean...?**

**Biff contains himself.**

**Wilson II is upset by Biff's outburst. **

**GOLDIE WILSON II**

**What did you call my Dad? **

**The mayor pulls on his sons arm and calms him. **

**MAYOR WILSON**

**Son, the meeting. **

**Wilson II calms down. **

**GOLDIE WILSON II**

**Sorry. Lets get inside. **

**The Mayor and his son turn and start walking towards the the Entrance to the Courthouse. The crowd follows. **

**EXT. DOC BROWN. **

**Doc Brown in his disguise is amongst the crowd and follows inside. **

**EXT. BRIEFCASE. **

**He is holding a Briefcase, containing the Plutonium his stole from the Libyans. **

**Biff is embarrassed by his outburst. Lorraine shakes her head at him, with her arms folded. His actions caused a scene. **

**LORRAINE**

**Biff Tannen, you know how to make an impression don't you?**

**(sarcastically) **

**Biff feels stupid and shrugs. She turns to grab her purse out of the car, when something catches her eye. **

**EXT. DMC DELOREAN. **

**From her POV she spots the Time Machine parked in the Alley. Biff suspects something is up. **

**BIFF**

**You OK Mrs Mcfly? (O.S.). **

**Lorraine hesitates and then grabs her purse and locks up her car. She then spins round and feels Biff is somewhat annoying her. **

**LORRAINE**

**Yes, I'm fine Biff. And before you ask, no I don't want my car waxing. You've already been over twice this weekend. **

**Biff nervously chuckles. **

**BIFF**

**OK, no problem Mrs Mcfly. Laters.**

**Biff turns abruptly and accidently bumps into the local Bum and former Mayor. **

**EXT. RED THOMAS. **

**He grasps a Bottle Of Whiskey. His is very disgruntled. **

**RED THOMAS. **

**Watch where you going. Crazy Drunk Pedestrian!**

**Biff laugh stupidly and waves. **

**BIFF**

**Morning Red. **

**Biff rushes to his Pick Up Truck and leaves the scene. Red looks to the Courthouse and spits and stumbles away. **

**Lorraine again turns to face the Alley opposite. She finds the car familiar. **

**INT. COURTHOUSE. **

**INT. MEETING ROOM. **

**The public along enter a large seated area, for the public. A stand with a Table and Chairs for the Local Council is opposite. **

**INT. MAYOR GOLDIE WILSON. **

**INT. WILSON II. **

**The Mayor and his son walk into the room and to the Stand. **

**The locals take their seats. **

**INT. DOC BROWN. **

**Doc in disguise, cautiously enters the meeting Room, gripping the Briefcase tightly. He takes a seat at the very back of the room, next to a**

**man in his mid sixties. The man looks at Doc very oddly and it seems he knows him. Doc senses the man is staring at him and his eyes glance at him**

**nervously and hopes to not cause a distraction. The man leans towards Doc. **

**MAN**

**Emmett Brown?**

**(whispers)**

**Doc freezes looking to the front. He knows the man is talking to him, but keeps his composure. **

**DOC**

**Who? **

**(whispers)**

**They continue to whsiper.**

**MAN**

**It is you. I can't believe it.**

**Doc denies he is who he says he is**

**DOC**

**Sorry sir, but you have me confused with somebody else.**

**The man is not fooled. **

**MAN**

**Nice try old buddy. But that disguise doesn't fool me.**

**Doc faces the mystery man. **

**DOC**

**Do I know you?**

**The man seems surprised. **

**MAN**

**Do you know me? My dear old chap - we went to college together. It's me - your old buddy - Ronald Harris. **

**Doc takes a moment to recognize the familiar face and his eyes light up. **

**DOC**

**Why of course. Ronald.**

**The two shake hands. **

**DOC**

**It's been a long time. **

**Ronald chuckles. **

**RONALD**

**Sure has my friend. **

**DOC**

**I haven't seen you in what..? Twenty Three years.**

**RONALD**

**Has it been that long? **

**DOC**

**What happened to you? I thought you were living in Minnesota. **

**Ronald thinks for a moment. **

**RONALD**

**Oh, you know. Got home sick. Missed this old place. I suppose hiding away for numerous years does make you lonely. **

**Doc somewhat feels awkward. He glances at the case and holds it up against his chest. **

**DOC**

**I thought you got married. **

**Ronalds then looks slighly smug and feels uncomfortable by Doc's suggestion. **

**RONALD**

**I did. But it didn't work out. **

**(his eyes catch the Briefcase)**

**Must be important to you, whatever is in that Briefcase. The way you're holding on it. **

**Doc doesn't answer straight away and watches the Mayor and his workforce prepare for the meeting. Doc plays along. **

**DOC**

**Yes, it is actually. **

**Doc thinks for a moment and comes to a realization and looks to his Briefcase once more. **

**DOC**

**Ronald can you do me do favour? **


	19. Caught Off Guard

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. **

**INT. ALLEYWAY. **

**EXT. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty paces up and the down anxious. He keeps checking his watch. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**Linda Mcfly is petting Einstein and watches her father look really nervous. **

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**Linda gets out the Time Vehicle and tries to reassure him. **

**LINDA**

**Dad relax. Doc seems to know what he's doing.**

**MARTY**

**I hope you're right Lin. Otherwise you can forget your dream future**

**LINDA**

**Dad, I'm not interested in the recreating a timeline where there's Flying Cars and Hoverboards. All I'm concerned about, is whether I get to see my mother again. **

**Marty turns and hugs his daughter. He smiles feeling a little emotional. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah me too. **

**Linda puffs and rubs her stomach. **

**LINDA**

**You know what I can't stand this anymore. I'm starving. **

**Linda proceeds to exit the Alley, but Marty attempts to intercept her. **

**MARTY**

**Linda are you crazy. We can't distrupt the Space Time Continuum. It could create all sorts of problems. **

**LINDA**

**What do you want me to do, starve to death? **

**MARTY**

**We'll wait until Doc succeeds in his mission and when we return to 2015, we'll have dinner as a family. **

**Linda is feeling frustrated. **

**LINDA**

**He might be in there for hours. **

**MARTY**

**Linda...**

**Linda defies him and storms out of the Alley. Marty tries to grab her. **

**EXT. TOWN SQUARE. **

**EXT. LORRAINE. **

**Lorraine is about to walk in the direction of LOU'S AEROBICS GYM, when she hears a commotion.**

**MARTY (O.S.).**

**Linda get back here now!**

**LINDA**

**I am hungry! (O.S.). **

**Lorraine sees Linda running out of the Alley and a Male trying to pull her back in. Linda shouts out loud. **

**LINDA**

**Let me go! **

**MARTY**

**Cmon, you'll cause a scene. **

**Lorraine finds the girl familar and realizes that the Delorean she thought she saw in the Alley, is the **

**same one she saw outside her home at 3:00 a.m. She nods with her suspicions. **

**LORRAINE**

**I thought so. **

**INT. ALLEYWAY. **

**Marty has lost his patience and is angry.**

**MARTY**

**Do want this whole mission to go sour? **

**LINDA**

**No of course. But I feel nauseus and I need to eat and drink. **

**MARTY**

**But, anything could happen to you out there. **

**LINDA**

**Do as I say not as I do, huh?**

**Marty frowns. **

**MARTY**

**What?**

**LINDA**

**I bet you were more stubborn than I was, when you were a teenager. **

**That comment offends Marty. **

**MARTY**

**Actually, young lady...**

**Marty has no come back. Linda sarcastically laughs. **

**LINDA**

**Thought so. I getting me some food. **

**Linda brazenly tries to get past her father, but he tries to restrain and they scuffle. Suddenly, Marty is hit on the head and falls to ground. **

**EXT. LORRAINE. **

**Lorraine appears to have floored Marty with a Hair Brush. Linda is shocked. **

**Linda is shocked. **

**LINDA**

**Grandma!**

**Lorraine grips Linda's shoulder and reassures her. **

**LORRAINE **

**It's alright. I'll keep you safe. **

**(she looks to the floor)**

**And as for you, you...**

**Marty is seen sitting up looking fairly groggy. Lorraine recognizes the male she floor with her bag. **

**She is stunned by the identity of the man she assaulted. **

**LORRAINE**

**Calvin?**

**Marty looks up. **

**Linda pulls a face. **

**LINDA**

**Calvin?**

**Marty gasps. **

**MARTY**

**Mom!**

**LORRAINE**

**Calvin. Marty. It's me Lorraine. **

**Linda then has a realization about the story behind Calvin Klein, the man who got George and Lorraine together on November 12th 1955. She gives her father a shocking stare. **

**LINDA**

**Wait a minute you're Calvin Klein. That explains...**

**Marty stops Linda from revealing anymore and quickly gets to his feet holding his head. **

**MARTY**

**That explains, why you shouldn't defy your father. You could have got me into serious trouble. **

**Lorraine is apologetic for over reacting. **

**LORRAINE**

**Oh Calvin I'm sorry. That poor head of yours. **

**Marty feels a little pain as he rubs his head. **

**MARTY**

**I'm used to it by now. **

**Lorraine remembers Marty mentioning being a father and looks at Linda. **

**LORRAINE**

**Wait a minute this is your daughter? **

**Marty tries to compose himself feeling woozy. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah. **

**Lorraine holds her hand out for a handshake. **

**LORRAINE**

**I'm Lorraine. **

**Linda smiles and shakes her future Grandmothers hand. **

**LINDA**

**Linda. **

**LORRAINE**

**Aww, I've got a daughter called Linda. **

**Then emotions run high, as tears come to Linda's eyes and Marty starts to notice. Linda was named after her late Aunt in the Timeline she grew up in. **

**LINDA**

**I know. **

**Linda places her hand on her Lorraine shoulders and almost bursts out crying. Lorraine feels concerned. **

**LORRAINE**

**Oh, sweetheart are you OK? **

**LINDA**

**Yeah. You look so beautiful. **

**Lorraine is appreciative. **

**LORRAINE**

**Thank you. I try my best. **

**(she then turns to Marty)**

**So, what else has Calvin Klein or Marty been up to since the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance? It's been thirty years. Must surely been evenful?**

**Marty is stumped. **

**EXT. EINSTEIN.**

**Einstein runs over to Lorraine and she is pets him. **

**LORRAINE**

**Oh puppy. Isn't he beautiful. This is your Uncles Dog. Einstein.**

**Marty nervously nods. **

**MARTY**

**...Uh yeah. **

**LORRAINE**

**I thought he looked familar. Have you come to visit Doctor Brown? **

**MARTY**

**Yeah, but a' nobody's home.**

**LORRAINE**

**Marty's been really worried about him. Not seen him in a week. Uh, my son that is. Very thoughtful of you coming by to check on him and take care of his dog. **

**Lorraine then looks at the Delorean. She finds it rather interesting. **

**LORRAINE**

**Quite a familar sight. Is this the one I saw last night? **

**Both Marty and Linda feel awkward. **

**LINDA**

**Maybe. About that Lorraine...**

**Lorraine interrupts. **

**LORRAINE**

**It said in the Newspaper, that a Delorean was found near Hilldale, smashed up. **

**Marty tenses.**

**MARTY **

**No, really? **

**LORRAINE**

**Weird. Biff claimed to have seen a flying Delorean outside the house on Saturday Morning. But, he's rather an oddball these days. **

**MARTY**

**Biff? Is that the asshole that I made crash into a Manure Truck? **

**Both Lorraine and Linda laugh. **

**LINDA**

**My God Dad, sounds like you were a rebel back then. **

**Lorraine glances back at the Delorean. **

**LORRAINE**

**Do mind if I check this out? I mean inside? People say this is an unreliable car, but something has drawn me to it. **

**Marty gulps. **

**MARTY**

**Perfect. **


	20. Doc Brown Arrest

**INT. HILL VALLEY COURTHOUSE. **

**INT. MEETING ROOM. **

**INT. MAYOR GOLDIE WILSON**

**Mayor Wilson is updating the public. **

**INT. GOLDIE WILSON II**

**His son lends his support, alongside other Politians. **

**MAYOR WILSON**

**Unfortunately, we're unable to determine these Two criminals Motives. But, thankfully they have been detained. **

**A member of the public raises their hands and the Mayor Acknowledges. **

**MAYOR **

**Yes sir? **

**LOCAL (O.S.). **

**Mr Mayor, why were they at Lone Pine Mall? **

**MAYOR**

**I cannot discuss any of that information right now. But, as far as I'm aware there isn't any further danger. **

**A female local voices her concerns. **

**LOCAL 2**

**There have been some strange occurrences in Hill Valley, along with this Crash at the Mall. The damage to the Town Theatre and a Delorean Wreck found near Hill Dale, which has involved a vehicle of the same make. Could there be a link? **

**The Mayor hesitates. His son intervenes. **

**WILSON II**

**That's a theory by the way. And one of them came from a bitter former Mayor. **

**A male local voice is heard. **

**LOCAL 3 (O.S). **

**Could these arrests be linked to stolen Plutonium and a Libyan Terrorist Group?**

**Mayor Wilson holds his hands up. **

**MAYOR **

**The FBI are not speaking on the matter. That's the only update I have. **

**LOCAL 3**

**Witnesses near Hill Dale saw an unknown Male dressed as a Cowboy, following a Freight Train colliding with a Delorean yesterday. Could this person be covering up something? **

**MAYOR**

**I have not been able to dwell on that. The only update I can assure you on, is not to panic and not listen to rumours. **

**The people continue to call out. **

**WILSON II**

**Please. My father has given all the information he can. We will keep you updated in due course. Our next meeting will commence a week today. Thank you for coming. **

**The crowd continue to call out to their mayor. The meeting concludes. The Mayor and his son proceed to leave the**

**meeting room.**

**INT. RONALD HARRIS. **

**Ronald Harris appears amongst the Crowd. **

**There is no sign of Doc Brown. **

**INT. NOTE. **

**He appears to be holding a note in his hand. The Wilsons approach. Ronald glances at the note momentarily. **

**It appears his about to hand the note over, but instead, places it in his pocket. He intercepts the Mayor. **

**RONALD**

**Mr Mayor, there's some information I'd like to share with you. **

**MAYOR**

**If you call my office, we could set up a meeting. **

**RONALD**

**It concerns Doctor Emmett Brown and a potential catastrophic event that could happen today.**

**Mayor Wilson and Wilson II look at each other concerned. **

**MAYOR**

**Where did you get this information from? **

**RONALD **

**From the source himself. He has the Plutonium. I think he's built a Nuclear Bomb. **

**The Mayor and his son look terrified.**

**WILSON II**

**Where is he now? **

**EXT. CLOCKTOWER**

**The Clock remains at 10:04 PM. **

**THE CAMERA PANS DOWN TO GROUND LEVEL. **

**EXT. DOC BROWN. **

**Doc exits the Courthouse, with the Briefcase, containing the Plutonium. He proceeds to head back to the Delorean in the Alley. He stops in his tracks, when he spots somebody else in the Delorean with Marty and Linda. **

**INT. DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY **

**INT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY**

**INT. EINSTEIN**

**Lorraine feels intrigued by the car and is sat behind the wheel. **

**LORRAINE**

**This feels really cozy. I guess some folk exaggerate.**

**(She then spots a lever to her right)**

**What's this do?**

**She turns the lever and the Time Circuits come on and the Fluxcipacitor Light comes on. **

**There are three dates on the Time Circuits. **

**DESTINATION TIME: Monday October 28 1985 0:3:00 am.**

**PRESENT TIME: Monday October 28 1985 09:15 am. **

**LAST TIME DEPARTED: Monday October 26 2015 03:00 am. **

**LORRAINE**

**Wow. What's this? **

**Marty and Linda act silly and shrug their shoulders. **

**MARTY**

**Oh you know...**

**EXT. TOWN SQUARE. **

**EXT. DOC BROWN.**

**Doc is beside himself and doesn't know what to do. He retreats. **

**EXT. POLICE OFFICER. **

**A Police Officer appears pointing a Pistol at Doc. **

**OFFICER**

**Hold it right there Doctor Brown. **

**DOC**

**Great Scott. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**Einstein barks. Marty and Linda wonder what Einstein is barking at. Lorraine jumps. **

**MARTY**

**What is it Einie? **

**Einstein squeels as he stares out of the window. Marty to look where Einstein is barking to. **

**Marty sees Doc being apprehended by the Police. **

**MARTY**

**Holy Shit. **

**Linda panics. **

**LINDA**

**What's wrong? **

**MARTY**

**He's being arrested.**

**LINDA**

**Who? Who?**

**MARTY**

**Who do you think?! Doc!**

**EXT. DOC. **

**Doc lowers the Plutonium Case cautiously, as the cop moves in. **

**INT. LINDA.**

**She looks dumfounded. **

**LINDA**

**Perfect. Just Perfect. **

**Linda turns to Lorraine. **

**LINDA**

**Uh, Grandm - I mean Lorraine. We have to go now. **

**LORRAINE**

**Why are they arresting your Uncle Calvin?**

**MARTY**

**Beats the shit out of me. **

**LINDA**

**Oh no this can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**

**(distraught)**

**MARTY **

**I'm afraid it is happening sweetheart. All of it. **

**Lorraine is confused by the events. **

**Doc is seen turning around and getting down on his knees. He looks prolongingly at Marty and Marty looks prolonged at Doc distraught. **

**MARTY**

**We gotta stop e'm. Our future depends on saving your mother and my sister.**

**Marty tries to get the Gullwing door open, but it's stuck. Linda pulls on her Dad's arm and he shouts at him. **

**LINDA**

**Dad are you crazy?!**

**LORRAINE**

**What's going on?**

**Einstein barks. **

**EXT. MAYOR GOLDIE WILSON.**

**EXT. GOLDIE WILSON II. **

**The mayor and his son witness the arrest of Doc. As do other members of the Community. **

**EXT. RONALD HARRIS. **

**Ronald Harris exits the Courthouse with an evil smile. **

**EXT. POLICE OFFICER.**

**As the Officer moves in to arrest Doc, he can hear a commotion and a dark barking. Doc sees that Marty is trying to get out of the Delorean in attempt to stop the arrest. Doc worries that Marty could potentially make events worse. **

**DOC**

**No Marty. Get out of here! **

**Lorraine spots Doc calling out to Marty. Linda points to Doc. **

**LINDA**

**Dad look. **

**DOC**

**Marty get you and Linda out of here! **

**MARTY**

**No. I can't let that happen! **

**The officer scours to where Doc is looking and he spots the Delorean. **

**OFFICER**

**That your Getaway vehicle Brown?...A Delorean?**

**Marty and Linda look at each other realizing they've been spotted and they turn to Lorraine. **

**MARTY AND LINDA TOGETHER**

**GET US OUT OF HERE!**


	21. Escape To '25'

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. **

**EXT. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

**The Time Vehicle speeds out of the Alley way. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**MARTY MCFLY. LINDA MCFLY. **

**The two hold on for their lives. **

**INT. LORRAINE. **

**Lorraine steers the car to the left, as it exits the Alleyway. **

**EXT. DOC BROWN. **

**Doc kneels down, watching the Delorean speed off.**

**EXT. MAYOR GOLDIE WILSON. WILSON II. **

**They witness the Delorean screech away. **

**The Delorean turns left again and is speeding in the direction of Doc's Lab and Lone Pine Mall. **

**EXT. POLICE OFFICER. **

**The officer who is about to arrest Doc, calls his radio. **

**OFFICER**

**Requesting back up involving possible accomplices to potentially dangerous suspect Doc Brown. Their getaway vehicle is a Delorean Car, seen heading down Main Street, towards Lone Pine Mall. **

**EXT. POLICE CARS. **

**Patrol Cars are seen dispatching from their areas and going in pursuit. **

**EXT. DELOREAN. **

**Swerving in and out of traffic. **

**INT. LORRAINE. **

**Lorraine tries her best to control the car, as she panics. **

**LORRAINE**

**Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on? Why have I got the feeling you've got me involved in something illegal?**

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. LINDA MCFLY. EINSTEIN. **

**The two cling on. **

**MARTY**

**You wouldn't believe me if I told you. **

**EXT. POLICE CAR. **

**A police vehicle in pursuit appears from a street on the right. And Linda is first to spot the danger. **

**LINDA**

**Grandma, watch out! **

**The steers the Delorean away in time from a possible collision. A second Police Vehicle speeds from an **

**opposite direction, screeching and chases after the Mcfly's. **

**Lorraine looks into her side mirror and sees the tail. **

**LORRAINE**

**We got a tail. **

**MARTY**

**Make that two. **

**LORRAINE**

**Please tell me how to get us out of this. **

**LINDA**

**Keep driving. **

**Lorraine gives her Grand daughter a look of not helpful. **

**LORRAINE**

**Oh, yeah where? **

**Linda is lost for ideas. **

**An on coming Police Car tries to intercept the escaping Time Car, but Lorraine swerves to avoid it and drives onto the Kerb. Linda screams. So does Marty. Lorraine knocks over Trash Cans. The Delorean again vears into traffic and horns are honked. **

**Further ahead is a road Block and a Workman is holding up a Stop Sign. Marty and Linda are not feeling to confident. **

**MARTY**

**Uh, Mo- Lorraine - look. **

**Lorraine feels nervous. **

**LORRAINE**

**Oh no. **

**Linda tenses. **

**LINDA**

**Uh you're not serious?**

**LORRAINE**

**Will you two stop putting pressure on me. I never wanted any of this. Hold on. **

**The Workman sees the Delorean speeding towards him and puts his hand up, as a warning to stop. Lorraine ignores the warning. **

**Marty and Linda prepare for the worst. **

**MARTY **

**Oh this is heavy. **

**The Workman waves his arms profusely, as the Delorean fast approaches at high speed. **

**WORKMAN**

**Whoa Whoa!**

**The Workman dives out of the way, as Lorraine smashes through Road Blocks. The Delorean bounces on uneven ground and through barriers hard enough, that the Time Circuits scramble. **

**THE DATE '**_**TUESDAY DECEMBER 1ST 1925, 04:00 AM,' KEEPS FLASHING!**_

**Lorraine manages to maneouvre the Time Machine threw the rough Terrain. Lorraine continues to speed. Marty and Linda catch their breath. The sign for LONE PINE MALL is then shown. **

**EXT. LONE PINE MALL. **

**The Pursuit is then taken to the Local Shopping Mall. **

**MARTY**

**Oh no, not Twin Pines Mall. **

**Linda frowns. **

**LINDA**

**Twin Pines Mall? **

**As they approach a certain section of the Mall, a Police Car appears. Marty calls out as a warning. **

**MARTY**

**Look out! **

**Lorraine diverts into the main parking lot. The three watch in horror, as Law Enforcement close in from all directions. **

**THE CAMERA THEN PANS UPWARDS. POLICE VEHICLES ARE SEEN SWARMING ALL AROUND THE SHOPPING MALL. **

**EXT. PARKING LOT. **

**Two Workmen are seen finishing up, fitting a new FOTOBOOTH, after replacing it, with the one the Terrorists wrecked the previous Saturday with their VW Minivan. One of them discards one of his tools and is pleased with himself. **

**WORKER 1**

**That should do it. **

**WORKER 2**

**Considering we worked relentlessly through Sunday. I hope we get overtime for this. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**Lorraine seems to have ran out of ideas and their escape looks to have failed. Marty and Linda are panicked. **

**MARTY**

**We're done for. **

**INT. POLICE CAR**

**Two Officers are in pursuit. One draws a Shotgun, as the chase escalates further. **

**OFFICER PASSENGER**

**I'll try blow out a tyre. Hopefully it will slow them down. **

**EXT. JC PENNY STORE. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**Lorraine spots the Officer pointing a pistol. **

**LORRAINE **

**Holy shit. See if you Bastards can do Ninety. **

**Lorraine puts the Time Vehicle into high gear and the Delorean speeds up. Linda and Marty hold on tight. **

**LINDA**

**Oh my God. **

**Einstein barks.**

**FROM THE POV OF THE WINDHIELD THE DELOREAN IS HURTLING PAST PARKED CARS AND TOWARDS THE NEW FOTO FOX STAND. **

**LAW ENFORCEMENT VEHICLES ARE CLOSING IN ALL AROUND THE DELOREAN.**

**THE TWO WORKERS DIVE OUT OF THE WAY OF THE ON COMING TIME MACHINE.**

**THE DELOREAN HITS EIGHTY EIGHT MILES PER HOUR AND THE FLUXCIPACITOR LIGHTS UP. TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS AND THE TIME MACHINE TRAVELS THROUGH TIME. **

**Tuesday**

**December 1st **

**1925**

**EXT. DARK. **

**EXT. FIELD. **

**The Time Machine is seen arriving in darkness. **

**EXT. SCARECROW. **

**THE CAR HIT THE SCARECROW. MARTY, LINDA AND LORRAINE SCREAM LOUDLY. EINSTEIN COWERS. LORRAINE IS UNABLE TO SEE AHEAD, AS SHE IS UNABLE TO SHAKE OFF THE SCARECROW.**

**EXT. DELOREAN. **

**It's then seen smashing through bushes at high speeds. Marty and Linda are being thrown about. **

**LORRAINE**

**What the hell is that?!**

**MARTY **

**A scarecrow!**

**LORRAINE**

**A scarecrow? I thought we were in the Shopping Mall. **

**LINDA**

**Never mind that, will you just stop the car?!**

**LORRAINE**

**Stop it?! I can't see a damn thing!**

**THE TIME MACHINE IS SEEN WHEEL SPINNING AROUND AN OPEN DESOLATE AREA. IT THEN SMASHES THROUGH A FENCE. THE IMPACT KNOCKS THE SCARECROW OFF. THE TIME VEHICLE THEN HEADS DOWN AN EMBANKMENT AND ONTO A RAILWAY LINE. THE DELOREAN COMES TO AN ABRUPT HALT. **


	22. This Has Got To Be A Dream

**Tuesday **

**December 1st**

**1925**

**04:01 a.m. **

**EXT. DARK. **

**EXT. RAILWAY LINE.**

**EXT. DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. **

**The Time Vehicle has come to an abrupt stop. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty grasping Linda tightly. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**She holds onto her father. **

**INT. LORRAINE MCFLY. **

**Lorraine grips the steering wheel and gets her breath and looks up out of the window. **

**It's pitch black, but they are safe. **

**INT. EINSTEIN.**

**The dog whines. **

**Lorraine is in shock after a pursuit, which has ended up taken them to an unknown time period from their perspective. **

**She nervously looks to her Son and Grand Daughter, who are also shaken up by the recent ordeal. It takes a while for both Marty **

**and Linda to notice, they appear to be elsewhere. Lorraine gulps. **

**LORRAINE**

**Everybody OK? **

**Marty and Linda take a moment to get a grip and not stress. **

**MARTY**

**I'm fine. **

**LINDA**

**Yeah, me too. **

**Lorraine nods and glances at Einstein. **

**EXT. DELOREAN. **

**Lorraine flips the Gullwing door open. **

**EXT. LORRAINE. **

**She steps out of the Time Machine and groggily steps onto and off the track. She looks up and down the Track and shivers**

**from the cold. **

**There is a slight wind chill. Lorraine is terrified. Tears fill her eyes.**

**LORRAINE**

**Where the hell am I?**

**(to herself) **

**The passenger Gullwing door flies open. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY**

**Marty cautiously gets out and too looks to his surroundings. It's too dark to tell, where they've come to a halt. **

**EXT. EINSTEIN. **

**Eintsein jumps out.**

**EXT. LINDA. **

**Linda pulls herself out. **

**The territory looks unfamiliat to them. All three appear to be concerned, as they stand just off the track. **

**Lorraine paces herself to Marty. She is beside herself. **

**LORRAINE**

**Where the hell are we?**

**MARTY**

**When the hell are we?**

**(quietly)**

**Lorraine is frustrated. **

**LORRAINE**

**What?**

**Linda puffs. **

**LINDA**

**I'll go check the a' ...**

**(hesitating)**

**Dashboard. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**INT. TIME CIRCUITS. **

**Linda gets into the Delorean to check the Time Circuits, just as they go off. **

**SUDDENLY THERE IS A LOUD ALARM NOISE. THE PLUTONIUM CHAMBER IS EMPTY. **

**Linda rubs her forehead in dismay. She gets out of the Time Machine. **

**EXT. RAILWAY LINE. **

**Marty thumps the top of the Delorean angry. Linda shrugs. **

**LINDA**

**Looks like we're out of Plutonium. **

**Lorraine feeling chilly frowns. **

**LORRAINE**

**Don't you mean Gasoline? **

**Linda pauses momentarily. **

**LINDA**

**Right. **

**LORRAINE **

**So, what now? Where are we? Why is it dark? **

**MARTY**

**I don't know. I'm as perplexed as you are. **

**Lorraine breathes fast and heavily and continously rubs her arms. **

**LORRAINE**

**One minute we're running from cops in brought daylight, through a Parking Lot. Next Minute, I'm driving through a dark field, with a Scarecrow on the hood of the car and then coming to a stop on a Railway Line.**

**Marty tries to reassure her. **

**MARTY **

**There has to be a simple explanation. **

**Lorraine nods looking traumatized. **

**LORRAINE**

**Yeah...yeah. **

**(unsure)**

**(she clears her head)**

**OK Mcfly, get a' grip of yourself. It's just a dream. It's just a very intense dream. **

**Linda walks over and attempts to comfort her Grand Mother. She rubs her arms. **

**LINDA**

**We'll fix this. **

**(she turns to Marty)**

**Won't we Dad? **

**Marty gives an unsure expression. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah...**

**Eintstein whines again. Marty pats him. **

**MARTY**

**I know boy. We'll figure it out. **

**SUDDENLY, THE SOUND OF A STEAM TRAIN CAN BE HEARD APPROACHING AND IT'S HORN SOUNDS. **

**The three take a moment to recognize the sound. They look into the open spaces, trying to use their hearing to pin point where it's coming from. **

**LINDA**

**Do you here that? **

**Marty is fearful. **

**MARTY**

**Uh -yeah.**

**LORRAINE**

**It sounds like a Train. **

**Marty stares at the Delorean parked across the Track, with both Gullwing doors open. Marty has a bad feeling. Linda folds her arms tightly. **

**LINDA**

**I'm numb. We need to find help. **

**LORRAINE**

**I need to wake up. **

**The sound of a train is getting closer and closer. The three look out for it. **

**LINDA**

**It's getting closer. **

**Marty peers through the darkness. **

**MARTY**

**I don't see it.**

**(he glances at the Delorean)**

**Maybe we should move the Time Machine. **

**Lorraine finds Marty's referring to the Delorean a Time Machine obsurd. **

**LORRAINE**

**A Time Machine? **

**The sound of the Train is ever nearer, as it's horn is signalled again. Einstein makes himself scarce. **

**LINDA**

**Oh, Jesus Christ, where the hell is that sound coming from?**

**SUDDENLY OUT OF KNOWHERE. **

**EXT. CROSS COUNTRY STEAM TRAIN**

**The lights of a Train appears from a Railway Tunnel, that none of the Mcfly's realized was meters from them.**

**THE TRAIN SPEEDS OUT OF THE TUNNEL AND PLOUGHS STRAIGHT INTO THE DELOREAN TIME MACHINE AND SENDS IT SPRAWLING TO THE SIDE OF THE LINE. THE TRAIN IS THEN SEEN SCREECHING UP THE TRACK. **

**MARTY, LINDA AND LORRAINE FREEZE. **

**THE TRAIN PASSES AND THE TIME VEHICLE IN PIECES. THE TRAIN COMES TO A HALT OVER A HUNDRED FEET UP THE TRACK. **

**Marty is devastated. He slowly walks towards the wreckage of the Delorean. He stares at it. Linda is horrified. She walks over to her father. **

**EXT. FLUXCIPACITOR. **

**Marty just about makes out the broken Fluxcipacitor and picks it up and his eyes fill with tears of fear. He puts his hand to his mouth and cries. **

**MARTY**

**Oh..my God. **

**LINDA**

**There was nothing you could have done. **

**Marty drops the Fluxcipacitor dumbfounded. **

**MARTY**

**We're screwed. Doc warned me about this. **

**LINDA**

**It was an accident. **

**Marty quickly turns to his daughter feeling angst. **

**MARTY**

**Linda, this version of the Delorean should not have been destroyed until I returned from 1885. **

**LINDA**

**Huh?**

**MARTY**

**From a Time Travel Perspective it should still exist for seventy years. **

**LINDA**

**Oh no. **

**MARTY**

**Linda. Now it's destroyed. We're looking at a potential paradox, unless we find out what year we're in and if we can fix this. **

**Linda tries to contain herself. She turns around. Lorraine has vanished. Einstein is cowering. **

**LINDA**

**Where's Grandma?**

**Marty sighs. **

**MARTY**

**Whoa this heavy? **


	23. Dr Browns Boys

**Tuesday**

**December 1st **

**1925**

**04:05 AM.**

**EXT. DARK. **

**EXT. RAILWAY. **

**EXT. STEAM TRAIN. **

**The Train has come to a halt, nearly a hundred feet away from the wrecked Delorean. **

**EXT. TRAIN CONDUCTOR. **

**A man in his late forties, wearing a Dark Cap and Suit, with a Whistle round his neck, darts out of one of the Cabins and **

**onto the side of the Track. He tries to peer down in the direction of the Tunnel they just exit. He then puts on a Torch Light**

**and proceeds down the Track. **

**THE CAMERA PANS TO THE WINDOW OF A CABIN. **

**INT. TWO MALES. **

**The two look through the window with concern. **

**EXT. TWO MALES. **

**The two exit the train. They are wearing Three Piece Suits and both wearing Boe Ties and have Pocket Watches. **

**One has Light Brown Hair and looks about 39 years Old. The Other has Light Blonde Hair and looks aged 38. **

**Other train employees, including to what appears to be a Waitor, walk down the track, as passengers are heard and appearing from the Train. **

**A much older man, about 60 appears in his Night Clothes and wearing a Night Cap. He seems disgruntled. **

**OLDER MAN**

**What in blazes was that terrible jolt? **

**The two Males begin to wonder. **

**YOUNGER MALE**

**Looks serious. **

**OLDER MALE**

**Did feel like a big thud. I wonder what we hit. **

**YOUNGER MALE**

**Shall we go investigate? **

**OLDER MALE**

**No. Let's go back inside for a moment. We're not far from the Station anyway. **

**INT. TRAIN. **

**The two men re-enter the Train and most Males appear in Top Hats and Long Coats. **

**Some Ladies are in Fur Coats, Evening Dresses and carry Umbrella's. By appear to be posh and well mannered. **

**It looks like they are in an Upper Class part of the Train. **

**The two take to their seats at a table. The older Male checks his pocket watch. **

**OLDER MALE**

**It's gone four. I actually can't wait to get home and get some sleep. **

**YOUNGER MALE**

**Explains why we never seem to enjoy sleeping on a train. **

**OLDER MALE**

**Well we're home early enough. **

**(glances out of the window)**

**It must have been a Cow or Sheep or something. **

**Younger Male raises his eyebrow. **

**OLDER MALE**

**We are travelling past a Field after all. **

**YOUNGER MALE**

**Oh right I see. **

**EXT. RAILWAY TRACK.**

**DARKNESS. **

**EXT. CONDUCTOR. EMPLOYEES. **

**The Train officials wonder further down the Line and come across something unusual. **

**EXT. WRECKED DELOREAN. **

**The Employees point their flash lights at the destroyed Time Vehicle. They look really curious by their discovery.**

**They scour the remains. **

**CONDUCTOR**

**What is this? **

**WAITOR**

**Could it be a Spaceship? **

**The Conductor gives him a Stern look. **

**CONDUCTOR**

**You have a vivid imagination Charlie. **

**Charlie shrugs. **

**CHARLIE**

**You never know. **

**Something catches the Conductors eye. **

**EXT. FLUXCIPACITOR. **

**The Conductor picks it up and is intrigued by it's 'Y' Shape. **

**INT. TRAIN. **

**INT. CONDUCTOR. **

**He returns to the Train, holding something in his hand. **

**INT. WAITOR. **

**Charlie follows on behind with other officials. **

**INT. OLDER MALE. **

**INT. YOUNGER MALE. **

**They get off their seats. Other passengers are waiting for results of the what causes the abrupt Halt. **

**OLDER MALE**

**Sir, what did you find out there? **

**CONDUCTOR**

**I'm not sure. Something that I've never come across before. **

**Charlie is get over excited. **

**CHARLIE**

**It was a U.F.O. I'm certain of it. **

**The Conductor seems annoyed. **

**CONDUCTOR**

**You know there's a local man that lives here by the name of Peabody. You and him would get on like a house on fire - in an Asylum. **

**(sarcastically)**

**The younger man is wondering what the Conducter is holding. **

**YOUNGER MAN**

**What's that in your hand? **

**CONDUCTOR**

**Beats the hell out of me. **

**EXT. FLUXCIPACITOR. **

**He reveals the Time Element. **

**The two Men are shocked out of their stooper. **

**TWO MALES TOGETHER**

**The Fluxcipacitor? **

**The Conductor is caught off guard by their outburst. **

**CONDUCTOR**

**The what? **

**The two men hesitate and compose themselves. **

**OLDER MALE**

**Um..nothing. **

**Younger Male laughs nervously. **

**YOUNGER MALE**

**Yeah..nothing. **

**The older man pulls his fellow man to the side and start whispering. **

**OLDER MALE**

**How did the Time Machine end up here? **

**YOUNGER MALE**

**Question is Jules, who brought the Time Machine here? **

**JULES**

**Secondly, Verne, when did they come from? **

**THE TWO MALES ARE REVEALED AS DOC BROWNS SONS, WHO'S YOUNGER VERSIONS WERE SEEN AT THE END OF PART III. **

**VERNE**

**And the Circumstances. **

**JULES**

**Whoever they are. They here - in 1925. **


	24. Mom is that you?

**EXT. DARK. **

**EXT. FIELD. **

**A brisk wind chill blows. **

**EXT. LORRAINE. **

**Linda walks alone. Cold with her arms folded tightly, as she wanders for any Civilization. **

**She is in complete shock from the instant transition of her surroundings. One minutes it's **

**daylight, next it's complete darkness. **

**Lorraine steps onto a country road and spots an isolated house. Lorraine paces herself to the front door and knocks profusely, in desperation. The porch light comes on. **

**LORRAINE**

**Hello? Hello anybody home? **

**The front door opens. **

**EXT. FEMALE. **

**A middle aged female in a Nightgown appears, holding a candle appears. She looks pretty annoyed. **

**WOMAN**

**Can I help you? **

**Lorraine hesitates and appears to be familiar with the lady. **

**LORRAINE**

**Uh - I'm lost. There's been an accident. I need to use your phone. **

**The woman is half asleep. Half awake. **

**WOMAN**

**Sorry, but I don't take in strangers. **

**LORRAINE**

**You look so familiar to me. Do you know my mother? **

**The woman looks glumly at the strange woman outside her Porch. **

**WOMAN**

**What's your mother's name? **

**LORRAINE**

**Stella - Stella Baines. **

**The woman stares at her momenatrily and then gives her an intimidating look. **

**WOMAN**

**Never heard of her.**

**LORRAINE **

**Oh..well it won't take long.**

**WOMAN**

**Didn't you hear what I said?**

**(aggressively)**

**The woman is about to shut the door on Lorraine, but Lorraine places her foot in front of the door. Lorraine is get up tight.**

**LORRAINE**

**I just want use your phone! **

**The woman thinks for a moment, then smiles. **

**WOMAN**

**Of course. Come on in. **

**Lorraine slowly enters the dark hallway. **

**THE CAMERA MOVES TO A CLOSE UP OF LORRAINE. SUDDENLY, SHE IS HIT ON THE HEAD AND FALLS TO GROUND. **

**THE LADY HAS KNOCKED LORRAINE UNCONSCIOUS WITH AN UMBRELLA. SHE LOOKS DOWN AT LORRAINE LOOKING SMUG. **

**WOMAN**

** Have I got a big surprise for you. **

**CLOSE UP OF LORRAINE UNCONSCIOUS ON THE FLOOR. **

**INT. FIREPLACE **

**INT. LORRAINE. **

**Lorraine is feeling woozy, as she regains consciousness, but her eyes remain closed. She lays on a Sofa. **

**There appears to be somebody present in the room with her. **

**LORRAINE**

**Mom? Mom is that you?**

**The voice of a young girl sounds. **

**GIRL**

**There, there now. Just relax. You've been asleep for half hour now. **

**The girl rubs a damp towel over Lorraines's forehead. Lorraine stirs. **

**LORRAINE**

**I dreamt I was in a Police Chase in a Delorean, with Calvin Klein from 1955 and his daughter. Then I was in the middle of nowhere and lost. I was scared. **

**GIRL**

**Well. You're safe and sound now.**

** Back in good 'ole 1925.**

**Lorraine opens her eyes wide in shock.**

**LORRAINE**

**Nineteen - _Twenty Five_! **

**SUDDENLY, THE FRONT ROOM LIGHTS COME ON. **

**Lorraine jolts up and sees a girl about aged 10 sat beside her in a Night Clothes. She has long brown hair and a pony tail.**

**She finds the girl familiar. Lorraine is lost for words and thinks she stills dreaming. **

**LORRAINE **

**You're my M- Your my M-**

**A STERN MALE VOICE IS THEN HEARD. **

**MALE (O.S.). **

**And you're under arrest lady! **

**INT. POLICEMAN. **

**An officer appearing in a 1920's Police Uniform. Big Hat with a Square Like Badge on it. **

**An overcoat on top of a Cotten Coat with a Star Badge on the Right Side. And wearing White Gloves. **

**INT. **

**Stella's mother walks over to her daughter, Stella, who from this point will be one day mother to Lorraine. **

**Lorraine is beside herself in panic. The officer walks over to her. **

**POLICEMAN**

**Oh your feet Ma'am. **

**Lorraine gets to her feet and looks to Stella. Stella seems unerved.**

**WOMAN**

**This woman is dangerous. She needs locking up. **

**POLICEMAN**

**I assure you Ma'am, this lady will not be bothering you again. **

**Lorraine is scared. **

**LORRAINE**

**This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This is a Nightmare. **

**Lorraine is led away, as Stella watches on. **


	25. Brown Farm

**EXT. DARK. **

**Country Road. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**EXT. EINSTEIN. **

**The Two along with Doc's Dog, wander down an open road. There is nothing but vast country at the time. **

**They are concerned for the welfare of their beloved Lorraine - the forty seven year old version from 1985. **

**Linda breathes heavily from the Winter Cold. Marty rubs his head. **

**MARTY**

**God I'm so tired. **

**LINDA**

**I'm cold - Hungry. **

**MARTY**

**Your Grand Mother couldn't have got far. **

**Linda is upset. **

**LINDA**

**Let's hope not. We've put her in this position. All because of Doc and that Time Machine. **

**Marty remains calm. **

**MARTY**

**I know. Now the Delorean has been wrecked, it's one of many bad scenario's that could destroy the Universe. **

**Linda turns abruptly. She is angry. **

**LINDA**

**Daddy. It's because of Doc's silly games with the Space Time Continuum that has lost us two of our loved ones. I'm not going to let fate repeat itself with my Grandmother. **

**MARTY**

**Doc didn't intentionally...**

**(Marty eyes light up)**

**Wait a minute...**

**Linda is confused. **

**LINDA**

**What is it? **

**Marty points. **

**Linda looks to where her father's finger is pointing**

**EXT. BROWN FARM**

**BROWN FARM SIGN. **

**A dim street is lighting the sign. **

**Marty gets a little excited and runs to the overhead sign. Einstein comes beside him. **

**Linda just about makes out the writing. **

**LINDA**

**Brown Farm? You don't think..?**

**Marty interrupts his daughter in agreement. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah..I do. **

**Marty, Linda and Einstein proceed up to the Farm.**

**EXT. FARM HOUSE. **

**The house seems fairly large. Smoke appears to be coming out of the Chimney. They push open a large gate.**

**Farm animals are heard. **

**EXT. 1924 CHRYSLER CAR.**

**The Automobile is parked underneath an archway next to the house. **

**Marty and Linda stop and look up at the Minimal lighting lit by a Torch Lamp. **

**LINDA**

**Well, what do you want to do? **

**Marty is hesitant. It's just a hunch. **

**MARTY **

**I don't know. **

**Marty looks to his right and sees a Barn beside the house. Marty walks away from Linda and goes to the front of the massive door. It's fairly high and width wise big too. Linda quickly rushes over. **

**LINDA**

**What you looking at?**

**MARTY**

**I wonder what's behind here. **

**Linda feels uneasy. **

**LINDA**

**You know Dad. I don't think we should hang around, Grandma is MIA, in case you forgotten. Anyway we could be barking up the wrong tree. Who's to say this Farm is not owned by an alternate Brown Family?**

**Marty is feeling suspicious. **

**MARTY**

**There's only one way to find out. **

**Marty then attempts to get into the barn.**

**SUDDENLY A GUN IS HEARD CLICKING. AND AN AGGRESSIVE FEMALE VOICE SOUNDS. **

**FEMALE (O.S.). **

**Not so fast, Criminals! **

**Both Marty and Linda freeze and raise their hands. **

**FEMALE (O.S).**

**Turn around nice and easy. **

**They cautiously turn. **

**EXT. BLONDE LADY. **

**An attractive woman in her mid thirties, in her Night Clothes is pointing a Shotgun at the Time Travellers. Linda panics. **

**LINDA**

**We don't want any trouble. **

**LADY**

**You should have thought of that, before you decided to break into my Barn. **

**MARTY**

**It's not like that. **

**LADY**

**That I find that hard to believe. And I guess Irving Tannen has sent his new spies to try and find anything that threatens him and his dirty work. **

**Marty frowns. **

**MARTY**

**Irving Tannen? **

**LADY**

**Don't play stupid. The Tannen's have been wanting revenge against us for decades. Ever since the legend of Clint Eastwood. **

**Marty's suspicions were correct. **

**Linda frowns to the name Clint Eastwood. **

**LINDA**

**Clint Eastwood?**

**The lady laughs a little, not convinced the two no nothing to what she is referring to. **

**MARTY**

**I was right. **

**LADY**

**Well, whether you are right about whatever, you messed with the wrong person. Now you got exactly three seconds to get off my land, before I blow your tales and your mut to Kingdom come.**

**Marty and Linda fear for their lives. **

**MARTY **

**Please Ma'am don't be too hasty. **

**LADY**

**One... **

**LINDA**

**Oh crap. **

**LADY**

**Two...**

**THEN A MALE VOICE CALLS OUT. **

**MALE (0.S). **

**MARTHA NO!**

**The call out prevents Martha from shooting both Marty and Linda. **

**Marty and Linda look for the voice. **

**The man in the shadows reveals himself. **

**EXT. JULES BROWN. **

**Jules Brown appears within the Torch Lamp. Marty and Linda have no idea who the man is. Jules comes to assure Martha, who wonders why he has prevented her from protecting the Farm. **

**JULES**

**I know this man. **

**Martha lowers her Shotgun. **

**MARTY**

**Who are you?**

**JULES**

**I'm Jules. Son Of Doctor Emmett Brown. It's been a long time. **

**EXT. VERNE BROWN. **

**Verne then appears. He is elated to see Marty. **

**VERNE**

**Oh my God. Marty Mcfly. It was you. I haven't seen you since we stopped off...!**

**Jules interrupts. **

**JULES**

**Since we last saw him in San Francisco. **

**Marty breathes a sigh of relief. Einstein runs over to the Brown Brothers. Verne pets him. **

**Linda is exhausted. **

**LINDA**

**Well that's a relief. **


	26. Paradox Concern

**INT. BROWN FARM.**

**CLOSE UP OF DOOR.**

**The door opens. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty is presented with a mystery room. **

**INT. JULES BROWN. **

**Byn Jules Brown. **

**INT. VERNE BROWN**

**With younger brother. **

**INT. LABORATORY. **

**A Science Room. **

**Marty familiarizes himself with the massive workshop. It's a comination of Doc's Lab's and Workshops from 1885, 1955 and 1985. **

**INT. RAIL MODEL.**

**The Rail Model of which Doc made in 1885 for Marty's return to 1985 has been maintained in the Lab for Nostalgia. Marty walks around it. **

**Several Clocks are seen hanging on the wall, as well as Science Appliances and Gadgets. Jules and Verne assist Marty on his Tour. **

**JULES**

**See anything familar?**

**Marty chuckles a little. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah. I do sense a little Deja Vou. **

**Verne looks concerned. **

**VERNE**

**I can't believe the Delorean that got destroyed, is the one that Dad's supposed to travel to 1885 in. **

**Jules taps his brother on the shoulder. **

**JULES**

**We'll think of something. **

**(turns to Marty)**

**I take it you recieved Papa's letter? **

**Marty nods feeling sad. He turns to the brothers and presents the letter from his pocket. The Browns feel awkward. Jules puffs his cheeks amd**

**removes his overcoat and throws it down. **

**JULES**

**It wasn't easy for him. Papa - and us dedicated ourselves to finding a cure for your cause. **

**VERNE**

**We went several decades. Even Centuries into the future. **

**JULES **

**To no aveil. **

**Verne sits down. He gulps.**

**VERNE**

**We couldn't dwell on what if's and buts. Dad lost perspective of how the change affected you personally. But, what happened in 1985 was Catastrophic. **

**JULES**

**The one regret he did have, was when he learnt of the consequences for you and your destiny. **

**Marty listens carefully and rests his hand on a desk. He thinks for a moment. Marty speaks to Verne.**

**MARTY**

**Outside, Jules stopped you from revealing a time when you last saw me. I take it that wasn't from the altered time line? **

**VERNE**

**The year 2000 to be exact. We were teenagers then. **

**JULES**

**From your perspective you last saw us on October 27th 1985. **

**Marty nods to the confirmation, although confused at the same time. Marty turns round and observes the Model of The Railroad. Marty thinks of Doc**

**and misses him. **

**MARTY**

**I never blamed him. He was maybe foolish at times, but his heart was in the right place. **

**(starts to play with a model Train)**

**I always thought he was stubborn, but I guess that makes two of us. If it wasn't for his inspiration, I would have probably had that car accident in 1985. **

**(pauses)**

**But, this new fate, has taken my sister...and my wife. **

**Jules and Verne look at each other. **

**JULES**

**I know you and Biff were enemies, but his death in the altered 2015 has come at a consequence though Marty. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah I know. **

**Jules glances at the letter in Marty's hand. **

**JULES**

**Dad died a long time ago. **

**MARTY**

**What about your mother? Clara? **

**VERNE**

**Mom passed away five years ago. **

**Marty nods, close to tears. **

**MARTY**

**When? How?**

**JULES**

**Papa was Old. **

**VERNE**

**He actually passed away several hours after he wrote that letter. It broke his heart. He was guilty. But, we made a promise not to interfere with the events following 1985. We had hoped events would had followed it's course, which led up to our birth. **

**JULES**

**If Dad isn't sent back to 1885, we could have a Paradox and we won't be born. **

**MARTY**

**That reminds me. The earlier version of your father is stuck in 1985. **

**The Browns brothers sigh in frustration. **

**JULES**

**And your Mother, Daughter and yourself are stuck here in 1925, with no way back. **

**Verne gives a suspicious look and grinds his teeth a little. **

**VERNE**

**Well, that's not entirely true? **

**Jules rolls his eye. He then smiles a little in agreement. Marty wonder what they could mean? **

**MARTY**

**Huh? **

**Jules looks relucatant. **

**JULES**

**I suppose we didn't entirely fulfill Dad's wishes. **

**VERNE**

**We have something to show you. **

**JULES**

**Just don't tell my wife...Martha that is. **


	27. Another Delorean?

**Tuesday December 1st 1925. 05:15 A.M. **

**INT. BROWN FARM**

**A SWITCH IS FLIPPED. **

**A UNDERGROUND SWIRLING STAIRCASE IS REVEALED. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Looking down the Stair Case. **

**CUT TO MOMENTARY DARKNESS. **

**SUDDENLY A ROOM IS LIT UP WITH ILLUMINATING BLUE LIGHT**

**INT. JULES BROWN**

**Stood left of Marty. **

**INT. VERNE BROWN**

**Stood to Marty's left. **

**Jules and Verne walk ahead of Marty, to a massive cover, which hides something of importance and Brothers stand either **

**side of the covering. Marty awaits the revelation. **

**JULES**

**We couldn't decide. So we just - left it here. **

**VERNE**

**Good job we did. **

**The two brothers glance at each other and Jules gives a go ahead nod. They pull back the covers. **

**ZOOM IN OF MARTY**

**He is astounded by the reveal and his jaw drops. **

**EXT. DELOREAN REPLICA.**

**A Delorean Time Machine, similar to the original is unveiled. **

**MARTY**

**Whoa..**

**(it begins to sink in)**

**Another Delorean? **

**JULES**

**You could say father was Nostaglic. The Time Train was what you could say a Convenience. He always loved this best for some reason. **

**VERNE**

**It's been kept down here for twenty years. **

**Marty frowns. **

**MARTY**

**Twenty years? Doc wrote that letter in 1915.**

**VERNE**

**When Father altered the Time Line, we were reciding back in 1905 at the time. And after he discovered the future was not like it was originally, he took it pretty bad. **

**JULES**

**He never predicted the Chain Reaction that followed. The events surrounding your sisters passing and those awful events in 2001 ...and Jennifer. He lived with the guilt until he passed. **

**Jules looks at the Time Vehicle feeling emotional. He rubs the top of the car. **

**JULES**

**The Time Machine is non functional now. **

**Marty walks over to the Delorean. **

**MARTY**

**Because it's not been used for two decades? **

**JULES**

**Precisley. Suitable Replacement parts will not be available until 1947. **

**VERNE**

**Well, lets not forget the Train. **

**Jules tries to correct his younger sibling. **

**JULES**

**Little brother, the Fluxcipacitor is beyond repair. Plus, we don't even have the technical knowledge for that. **

**Marty finds that odd. **

**MARTY**

**I'm surprised, Considering you are the sons of a genius and you have a Lab upstairs. **

**JULES**

**Verne and I are lecturers - teachers in Science. Unfortunately, we don't have the hands that father did. We can fix a car though. **

**Verne gives a hint of suggestion that it's not entirely true. Jules finds Verne's expression suspicious. **

**VERNE**

**That's not entirely true. **

**MARTY**

**You mean you can fix the Time Machine? **

**Verne smiles. **

**VERNE**

**Sure. **

**Jules is stunned and annoyed at the same time. **

**JULES**

**Since when? **

**Verne is a little evasive. **

**VERNE**

**Since...**

**(pauses)**

**a few years before Dad passed away. **

**Jules is up in arms. **

**JULES**

**And why did you keep that from me? **

**VERNE**

**I didn't think you were bothered. You're a good teacher anyway. **

**Jules puffs sarcastically. **

**JULES**

**Geez thanks. Anything else? **

**Verne smirks. **

**VERNE**

**Before Dad ceased time travel, he made sure we didn't come unstuck for much needed appliances. We have replacement parts. **

**Marty is feeling positive.**

**MARTY**

**Perfect. **

**Verne puts his hand on Marty's shoulder**

**VERNE**

**If I manage to fix up the Delorean, we can give this to the earlier version of my Dad in 1985. I'll try get the Fluxcipacitor and Time Circuits up and running on the Time Train too. **

**JULES**

**Well - that I can agree on. That way we can figure out a Scenario which leads to his trip to 1885.**

**(looks to Marty)**

**And for your younger self to be in 1955, when you learn his fate. Although, I can't guarantee Biff's fate - not that you care about him anyway.**

**Marty is silent, with a worried look on his face. **

**JULES**

**Marty, I know you had your own personal reasons for going back to 1985. Have you decided what you're going to do after you leave this Era?**

**MARTY**

**First I have to find my Mom. She's gone walk about here in '25' **

**Jules and Verne gasp. **

**JULES**

**Great Scott.**

**VERNE**

**Let's hope she doesn't wander into Irving Tannen Territory. **

**Marty turns to Jules. **

**MARTY**

**Your Wife mentioned that name. Another Tannen?**

**VERNE**

**Son to Buford Tannen. Father to Kid Tannen. **

**JULES**

**He's not to be crossed Marty. He's manipulative. He's a Gangster. Strickland wants to throw the book at him, but Irving has a deputy in his pocket. **

**MARTY**

**Guess it comes with the Prohibition Era. **

**Jules and Verne feeling uncomfortable. **

**JULES**

**There's something else. Buford is still alive. And even as an old man is still bitter about forty years ago. Since September 7th 1885, he has vowed not to rest until he gets revenge against your alias Clint Eastwood. **

**VERNE**

**Even though folk think you died in the Ravine. **

**Marty looks at the Time Machine and and rubs his head. **

**MARTY **

**It's a risk I'm willing to take. **

**Jules shakes his head in disagreement and takes a few paces towards Marty. **

**JULES**

**Marty. You're tired. And considering your diagnosis, I don't think you should stress yourself out. Stay here, I will go look for your mother for as long as it takes. **

**VERNE**

**I will be here fixing up the Delorean and will also try the Train too. **

**Marty considers Jules offer. Marty is desperate for his mother to be located. Marty taps Jules shoulders and gives him a thumbs up. **

**MARTY**

**Please find her Jules. **

**JULES**

**I will. **

**SUDDENLY A FAMILAR FEMALE VOICE IS HEARD. **

**LINDA (O.S). **

**Well, I'm going with you. **

**Linda has discovered the secret room. She spots the Delorean Time Machine and is amazed. **

**LINDA**

**Wow. **


	28. Irving Tannen

**Tuesday 1st December 1925. 08:58 A.M**

**CLEAR MORNING. **

**EXT HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. **

**EXT. CLOSE UP - LINDA MCFLY. **

**Linda is dressed in a 1920's Tailored Suit and wearing a Red Cloche Hat. **

**THE CAMERA PANS AWAY FROM LINDA AND SCOURS THE TOWN SQUARE. **

**EXT. HILL VALLEY COURTHOUSE. **

**EXT. CLOCKTOWER**

**The Clock Tower is still running. The time is close to 9:oo am. **

**Townfolk are walking through the centre. It looks quite busy.**

**Women wear bright clothes, some in short Flapper Fashion with Bobbed Hairstyle. A few wear massive hats. **

**Men are seen in Short Suit Jacket and bow ties. Others are smartly dressed in top hats and carrying Umbrellas. **

**Several 1920's vehicle pass through town. Cadillacs, Chryslers, Wills Sainte Claire, Renault 6 etc . **

**Linda is amazed at the difference of 1925 to 2015 - Ninety Years in the Past. **

**EXT. JULES. **

**He is stood alongside Linda in a smart suit and Top Hat. **

**Jules assists the Marty's teenage daughter. **

**JULES**

**Welcome to the Prohibition Era, Miss Mcfly. **

**LINDA**

**We're definately not in the Twenty First Century. **

**Linda and Jules cross the road towards the Hill Valley Courthouse. They both move in and out of the way of people. **

**JULES**

**Your Grand Mother I'm sure has found a safe Haven somehwere. **

**Linda tries to make her hat comfortable on her head. **

**LINDA**

**I hope you're right. **

**JULES**

**Hill Valley is not as advanced as your future. So it wouldn't be like finding a needle in a haystack. **

**Linda finds some comfort in Jules suggestion. **

**LINDA**

**That's good to know. **

**JULES**

**We just have to tread carefully. Don't go upsetting the wrong people. **

**Linda laughs sarcastically. **

**LINDA**

**Why would I upset anybody. **

**Jules acts awkward. **

**JULES**

**I don't want to insult you..**

**Linda interrupts Jules in annoyance**

**LINDA**

**But you will anyway. **

**JULES**

**My Father told me, that your Dad reacted badly in certain situations, especially when the wrong buttons were pushed. **

**LINDA**

**And you figured the Apple has fallen far from the Tree? **

**Jules grasps his hands together, trying to keep a level head on Linda. **

**JULES**

**You're in an Era now, where even the Mob can manipulate a Police Force. Just don't go barking up the wrong tree. What your father achieved in 1885 is nothing compared to what may happen if you end up on Irving Tannen's Radar. Understood? **

**Linda sighs and reluctantley nods. **

**LINDA**

**It's a good job, Dad stayed at your place. **

**JULES**

**To be honest you should have stayed with him. But, I can't force you. **

**LINDA**

**Don't worry I'll tread carefully. **

**(Linda grins and gives Jules a friendly Punch just below the shoulder)**

**At least you got my back huh? **

**Jules is shocked by Linda's punch and feels the pain. He grasps his arm, moaning a little. **

**Linda wonders what all the fuss is about. **

**LINDA**

**I didn't hit you that hard. **

**JULES**

**What you do that for? **

**LINDA**

**It's called being nice. **

**Jules laughs aggresively. **

**JULES **

**What assault? **

**Linda rolls her eyes**

**LINDA**

**It's a future thing. **

**Jules calms down **

**JULES**

**That makes me feel better. **

**Linda puts her hands on her hips. **

**LINDA**

**Now the dramatics are over, where do we start? **

**SUDDENLY THE CLOCK IS HEARD CHIMING. **

**Linda and Jules look up at the Clock Tower. **

**It is now exactly 9:00 a.m. **

**EXT. JAIL HOUSE. **

**A block from the Main Square. **

**INT. JAIL HOUSE. **

**THE CAMERA PANS DOWN A CORRIDOR, WHERE THERE ARE CELLS. **

**One Jail Cell has an imprisoned familiar face. **

**INT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY**

**Lorraine slouches against the Metal Bars. She looks pretty exhausted and anxious. Her eyes wander down to the local Police Office, which is at **

**the end of the Corridor. She grunts a little, as if she's trying to call out for help. She then stands up straight and pulls on the bar, and imagines**

**herself breaking the bars off and escaping. Lorraine gets angry and pushes the strong Cell door.**

**LORRAINE**

**God Damn it. **

**(to herself)**

**THEN THE SOUND OF A CAR IS PULLING UP. **

**EXT. JAIL HOUSE. **

**A 1920's Ford Coupe arrives outside the Jail House. A Chauffer is seen exiting the Vehicle and going to the rear door. **

**THE CAMERA LOWERS DOWN.**

**The passenger door is opened. Out steps Mens Lace Black and White Shoes. The unseen the person enters the Station and proceeds**

**to the desk, where the Deputy Sheriff sits. He reacts to the visitor. **

**DEPUTY SHERIFF**

**Are you crazy? If Strickland catches you here, he'll be rubbiing his hands together. **

**INT. IRVING TANNEN**

**Local Gangster, Irving Tannen is arround 35 years old, wearing a Dark Suit Jacket, with **

**matching vests and Black Trousers. He also wears Fedora Hat and smokes a Cigar. He has **

**a firightening grin. **

**IRVING**

**Relax Deputy Samms. Strickland is elsewhere. I know everything. **

**Irving takes out some Cash and hands it to the Deputy.**

**SAMMS**

**Why couldn't you hand it to me elsewhere?**

**IRVING**

**Now, where would the fun be in that? **

**SAMMS**

**Now, listen here Tannen, I've stuck my head out for you - covering your crimes**

**Irving loses his temper and thumps the front desk. **

**IRVING**

**I know that Butthead! All I want to do was thank you in person, for the advanced warning. Luckily we cleared the Gambling Operation before the cops kicked**

**kicked the door in.**

**SAMMS**

**Yeah well, don't get me thrown in the slammer, while your at it. **

**IRVING **

**Some Yellow Belly is gonna pay for outing me. **

**SAMMS**

**Any ideas Irv? **

**Irving is pretty intimidating. **

**IRVING**

**Wait a Minute...**

**Samms raises his eyebrow**

**SAMMS**

**What is it, Irv? **

**Irving sees Red. **

**IRVING**

**That bug...**

**William Mcfly**

**SUDDENLY LORRAINE IS HEARD CALL OUT. **

**LORRAINE**

**Will you just let me out of here! There's been a big mistake!**

**Buford acknowledges the females call out. **


	29. Hey Mcfly!

**Tuesday 1st December 1925. 1.30. P.M. **

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. **

**EXT. WRIST WATCH. **

**It reads 1:30. **

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**Linda is checking her wrist watch. She looks around the busy town. **

**EXT. JULES BROWN. **

**The middle aged science teacher approaches her, with his hands his pocket, with his Umbrella wrapped**

**around his arm. **

**Linda is concerned for the welfare of her Grand Mother, Lorraine. **

**LINDA**

**We've looked around every corner -Every Alley and Store for Four and a half Hours now. No sign. **

**JULES**

**Don't give up hope. **

**Linda looks diagnal to her right. **

**EXT. FLOOZY BAR. **

**A local Bar, which once existed as the Palace Saloon in 1885. It will be Lou's Cafe by 1955, Lou's Aerobics Gym in 1985 and Cafe 80's by 2015. **

**Linda takes interest. **

**LINDA**

**The Floozy Bar.**

**(pointing) **

**Jules looks. **

**LINDA**

**We've not checked there yet. **

**JULES**

**Good luck Kid. Considering your age as well. I doubt you'll make it an inch to the front door. **

**LINDA**

**What does Tannen own it or something? **

**JULES **

**Lets just say, he does have a hold on a lot of folk, who he thinks he can control. **

**Linda gets to her feet and seems disappointed. She slaps her side in frustration. **

**Jules puts his arm around her as reasurrance. **

**JULES**

**We'll find her. **

**Then the two get caught up in a mixed crowd and Traffic. Jules loses Linda around a Truck and passing people. **

**When the Traffic and rush passes, Jules looks into a clearing and Linda has gone. Jules freezes, with the sudden**

**vanishing act. He scours the Gardens in front of the Courthouse and the surrounding areas. No sign of Linda. **

**He panics. **

**JULES**

**Linda? Linda? **

**EXT. REAR ALLEY WAY OF FLOOZY BAR. **

**A back door opens and a Bar Worker exits. **

**EXT. LINDA. **

**Linda Mcfly hiding behind a wall, appears a sneaks into the building, while the Worker is out of sight. **

**INT. FLOOZY BAR. **

**Linda enters the Main Area through a side door. **

**The main bar is an Semi Oval shape, with round seats. A Stage is to the left. **

**A FEMALE SINGER IS ON STAGE PERFORMING, WHILE A MUSICIAN PLAYS THE PIANO. **

**There are customers at Tables smoking and in a corner a few locals playing card games. Linda looks around and there appears**

**to be no sight of Lorraine. Although, she catches a glimpse of somebody who looks similar to her father, but slightly younger. **

**A GENTLEMAN WITH SMARTLY COMBED HAIR IN AN OVER JACKET, OVER A SMART BLACK SUIT AND TIE. **

**He looks around forty years old and clean shaven. He is drinking Whiskey and looks fairly down, while watching the act. **

**Linda slowly walks towards the man and glances across the bar at a Barman, who is talking to a customer. The middle aged man **

**glances at Linda. Linda smiles. **

**LINDA**

**Hi.**

**The man hesitates in surprise. He feels awkward. **

**MIDDLE AGE MAN**

**Hi...you shouldn't be in here kid. This place is not teenagers. **

**LINDA**

**I'm looking for somebody. **

**MIDDLE AGE MAN**

**Some folk often are**

**(pauses)**

**but for the wrong reason. **

**LINDA**

**I'm looking for...**

**(hesitates)**

**a friend...**

**Look like you need a friend too. **

**The Middle aged man feels uncomfortable by Lindas abrupt appearance. **

**MIDDLE AGE MAN**

**Look kid..**

**SUDDENLY AN INTIMIDATING YET FAMILIAR VOICE IS HEARD. **

**IRVING TANNEN**

**Hey Mcfly! (O.S.). **

**BOTH LINDA AND THE MIDDLE AGED MAN TURN AT THE SAME TIME ACKNOWLEDGING**

**INT. IRVING TANNEN. **

**The Gang Leader is stood just inside the Bar Entrance. **

**INT. GANG MEMBERS**

**Two Heavies accompany him inside. **

**IRVING **

**Glad I caught you in here. **

**The Middle aged man is dumbfounded by the appearance of Irving. **

**Linda finds the Gangster familiar. **

**LINDA**

**Huh? **

**Irving approaches aggressively. But, not Linda - the man she is talking to. **

**IRVING**

**Hey, I'm talking to you Mcfly, you Irish Snitch! **

**THE MIDDLE AGED MAN IS NONE OTHER THAN MARTYS GREAT GRAND FATHER - WILLIAM MCFLY.**

**He reacts nervously. **

**WILLIAM**

**Hey, Irving. **

**IRVING**

**Don't you hey Irving me.**

**WILLIAM**

**A snitch? What are you talking about?**

**Irving grabs Williams head and starts tapping his head, with his fist. **

**IRVING**

**Hello! Hello anybody home?! Think Mcfly think. **

**William feels upset by Irving's bullying tactics**

**IRVING**

**I know it was you, who outed me to Strickland? You realize what would happen to me, if I get caught? I go to Jail. You wouldn't want that to happen now would ya? **

**William is scared.**

**Irving grabs him by the scruff angrily.**

**IRVING**

**Would ya?**

**WILLIAM**

**Of course not Irving I would not want that to happen.**

**IRVING**

**Course not Considering I cut you slack on your credit and keep you your home, you'd have the nerve to talk. **

**WILLIAM**

**I swear on my sons life I didn't Mr Tannen.**

**Irving laughs this off and intimidates William by placing his hand on his shoulder. **

**IRVING**

**Somehow - you're just not that convincing. **

**Irving then punches William in the stomach and throws him to the floor. William is in agony. Linda is horrified. **

**Irving draws a Tommy Gun and points it at the injured William. A piece of paper also falls out of Williams pocket. Irving picks up the piece of paper and reads it. **

**IRVING**

**What's this? A telegram? **

**Irving is surprised by the contents. **

**IRVING**

**Well, well. I'm not surprised. **

**Irving kicks William in the gut. He is in agony. **

**Linda is scared. Irving sees Linda watching the whole Charade. **

**He gives a scary smile and conceals his weapon. **

**IRVING**

**Well, look at what we have here. **

**He approaches her. Linda is frozen. **

**IRVING**

**Hey, Babe what's your name? **

**Linda is nervous. **

**LINDA**

**Uh -Lin...**

**Parton..**

**Dolly Parton. **

**IRVING**

**Hey Dol. I'm Irving Tannen. Does that name ring a bell? **

**Linda raises her eyebrow**

**LINDA**

**Uh - not sure. **

**IRVING**

**Well, just so you know, you just got me fifty bucks from the Manager.**

**(turns to the Bar Manager)**

**Minors in a Public Bar. Wouldn't want me to take over this place now would ya? **

**The manager is caught off guard and does not reply. Irving grabs him by the scruff. **

**IRVING**

**Would ya?**

**MANAGER**

**Of course not Mr Tannen. I would not want that to happen. **

**Irving lets him go. He turns to his Gangster Cronies. **

**IRVING**

**Where's Priscilla? I want her in here.**

**One of the Cronies nod. He pushes open the door. And another Cronie enters, assisting a familiar face - to Linda. **

**INT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY. **

**Lorraine is dressed in a Dark 1920's outfit and fur coat**

**and a big hat. And has lots of Make Up on. **

**Linda is shocked by her Grand Mothers re-appearance, but the abrupt appearance is not how she expected. **

**Linda gasps. William groggily gets to his feet and touches his head. Lorraine is escorted over to Irving.**

**Lorraine recognizes Linda and the two awkwardly stare at each other. Irving introduces everyone to Lorraine. **

**IRVING**

**Everybody. I'd like to introduce the new woman in my life. **

**Priscilla Presley. **

**LINDA**

**Uh- hu hu. **

**(nervously)**

**Lorraine pulls a face of annoyance. **

**Irving turns to the Bar man. **

**IRVING**

**So how 'bout my fifty dollars then Bar Tender? **

**The Bar Tender reluctantly gives Irving Fifty Dollars from the Till. **

**Distracted Lorraine turns to Linda. She lips reads Lorraine's plea. **

**LORRAINE**

**Help me.**

**(lip reading)**

**Irving turns to Linda. **

**IRVING**

**Hope we bump into each other some day again Miss Parton. **

**Irving looks to an injured William. Irving is angry. **

**IRVING**

**Thanks for tip Mcfly**

**(holding up the telegram) **

**I'll be sure to pay your source a visit. As for you, twenty fours hours..and I'll be collecting. **

**Irving grasps a vulnerable Lorraine tightly and escorts her out, with his heavies. Linda tends to William. **

**LINDA**

**Are you OK? **

**WILLIAM**

**Could have been worse. **

**The Bar Tender is not happy by Linda's presence, considering she cost him Blackmail money. **

**BAR TENDER**

**Get out of here kid, you cost me enough trouble already. **

**Linda looks to William to make sure he's ok. **

**WILLIAM **

**Thanks Kid. I'm OK. **

**EXT. FLOOZY BAR. **

**EXT. TOWN SQUARE. **

**Linda hurries out and sees a Ford Coupe speed of with Lorraine and Irving inside. Linda is beside herself and worries**

**for the safety of Lorraine, who is more or less trapped by Irving Tannen. Suddenly, Jules voice is heard. **

**JULES (O.S.). **

**Linda!**

**EXT. JULES. **

**Jules rushes over. **

**JULES**

**What in Sir Issace Newton are you playing at?**

**I thought I told you, going in there was not a good idea. **

**LINDA**

**I know you were right - about Irving Tannen. But, there's a bigger problem. **

**Jules does not like the sound of that. **

**LINDA**

**He's got my Grand Mother. We have to get her back. **


	30. Kidnapped

**EXT. BROWN FARM ENTRANCE. **

**A Chrysler is seen speeding down the Country Road. **

**EXT. FORD. **

**A 1920'S Ford is seen wrecklessly exiting the Brown Farm and narrowly misses the Chrysler. **

**The Chrysler comes to a halt, as the Ford speeds off. **

**EXT. JULES **

**Jules is at the wheel and watches the car screech away.**

**EXT. LINDA.**

**Linda as passenger, witnesses the getaway. **

**The two glance at each other fearing the worst. Jules steps on the Gas and proceeds promptly to the Main Farm House. **

**INT. FARM HOUSE. **

**INT. JULES. LINDA.**

**The two dash into the house. Einstein is heard whining. They see Einstein, beside an injured female. **

**INT. MARTHA BROWN**

**Martha Brown is struggling to her feet. Jules is horrified and rushes into the Main Lounge. **

**JULES**

**Martha? Oh my God. **

**Jules helps Martha to her feet and sits her on the Sofa. He grasps her arms and tries to calm her down. **

**Linda looks around, petrified something has happened to her father. **

**JULES**

**Who did this? **

**Martha coughs. She has a cut lip and eyebrow.**

**MARTHA**

**Irving Tannen and his Mob. **

**Linda darts out of the Main House and rushes to the Lab, at the side of the house. **

**INT. LABRATORY. **

**The place is ransacked and is a complete mess. Linda searches the room. She stops abruptly, when she seems to**

**make a startling discovery. **

**INT. VERNE BROWN.**

**Verne is semi conscious on the ground. Linda gasps, putting her hand to her mouth. Jules rushes in behind her. **

**He is shocked by the sight of her assaulted brother. Jules tends to him. Verne is concussed and is helped to his **

**feet and sat down on a Box. Jules slaps his brothers face to try bring him round. **

**JULES**

**Verne! Are you alright? Where's Marty?**

**Verne tries to get his breath, almost hyperventilating. **

**LINDA**

**Verne - Where's my Dad?**

**Verne take a deep breath, grasping his ribs, feeling the pain. **

**VERNE**

**They took him. **

**Linda is panicked and looks to Jules for help. Linda's mind is all over the place. She gets to her feet and paces **

**herself out of the Lab. **

**JULES**

**Wait here.**

**(to Verne)**

**EXT. BROWN FARM.**

**Linda marches across the Driveway, but Jules intercepts her. **

**JULES**

**Linda no. We have to be rational about this.**

**Linda does not look like she is in the mood to be rational. **

**LINDA**

**Rational. My father has been kidnapped by a Mobster. A Tannen. **

**(touches her forehaead, feeling the strain)**

**Could it be to do with this Buford Tannen? **

**EXT. MARTHA. **

**Martha is seen groggily stepping out of the house. **

**MARTHA**

**But, it was Irving and his Mob, who broke in. **

** .**

**Verne then stumbles outside, holding a piece of paper in his hand. **

**EXT. NOTE. **

**A note - possibly a warning/blackmail note. **

**Verne hands it to Jules. Einstein comes beside Linda. Jules reads the letter. **

**JULES (READING THE NOTE).**

**We know you outed us, so now this means war. And no better, revenge than taking the Outlaw, who made a fool of my family name, along with your Blacksmith Father Forty Years ago. If you want him to stay alive, meet us at Twin Pines Ridge tomorrow night at 9:PM, with two thousand dollars cash. Try anything stupid, Eastwood will meet a tragic end.**

**Irving Tannen. **

**VERNE**

**How would he know Marty was Clint Eastwood? **

**JULES**

**He's Buford's Son, Verne. His father would make sure to know his enemies. **

**(he takes a moment again to look at the note).**

**We don't have that kind of money. Outed him about what? **

**Linda then has a thought. **

**LINDA**

**When I was in the Floozy bar, he accused an ancestor of mine for outing him in one of his crimes. Irving found a telegram that **

**was in his possession and it appeared he suspected he knew who it was from. **

**Jules gives an annoyed look at his brother. **

**JULES**

**You haven't have you?**

**VERNE**

**Don't look at me. I went on that trip with you remember? **

**JULES**

**But, we both know, you and I knew of his illegal goings on. Somebody talked to Strickland. Can't imagine William Mcfly being that stupid. **

**Jules pauses momentarily and then has a suspicion and looks at his wife. **

**Martha looks pretty guilty. Jules takes a slow maneouvere towards his frightened wife. **

**JULES**

**Martha? **

**Martha starts to cry and puts her hand in her face. **

**MARTHA**

**I'm sorry. I just want that family out of our lives. **

**It is then that they realize, it was Martha whom exposed Irving's illegal Gambling set up. **

**MARTHA**

**I overheard Irving and William talking. Tannen was threatening him, that someday he will run Hill Valley and the Mcfly's out town and reminded him of the debt he was in. William Mcfly mentioned the illegal Gambling Operation. **

**JULES**

**So, you went to Strickland? **

**MARTHA**

**Yeah. At his house, in confidentiality. The telegram I sent to William was warning to be careful.**

**VERNE**

**Strickland must have told the Deputy of the tip and he alerted Irving, before the attempted bust. **

**LINDA**

**Thanks to you my Father could be at Deaths Door. **

**Jules is rather upset by Linda's insinuation. **

**JULES**

**Linda that's not fare.**

**LINDA**

**Jules, Daddy has Parkinsons. He needs to take regular medication. His life at the hands of mad men is not the only thing that could hurt him. **

**Jules then has a thought. **

**JULES**

**Your Grand Mother could be pivitol to bringing them down for good. Seeing as she is acting as Irving's Girlfriend. **

**Verne slowly walks in agony to his brother. **

**VERNE**

**Knowing the Tannen's, they'll have us under surveillance. But, I have an idea, since they didn't find the you know what. **

**Martha frowns, wondering what Verne is suggesting. **

**It takes a while for Linda to suss, Vernes hint. **


	31. Buford Tannen

**INT. GARAGE. **

**It's Fairly Dark**

**Tens of Cases of Beer are stacked up next to each other. **

**INT. GANGSTERS. **

**Two Henchmen appear to at Guard, with guns.**

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty is seen tied up - both and hands and feet around a wooden chair. He is Injured and his clothes are ripped. **

**He appears tired and dehydrated. He is semi conscious. **

**A DOOR SUDDENLY OPENS AND A BRIGHT HEAD LIGHT MAKES MARTY SQUINT. A VERY AGGRESSIVE VOICE SOUNDS. **

**IRVING**

**Step away. (0.S.). **

**INT. IRVING TANNEN. **

**The Mobster enters the Garage and approaches his new enemy. He looks down at Marty, whom is not making eye contact. **

**IRVING**

**Look at me Outlaw. **

**Marty feeling the effects of his attack, reluctantly moves his head up. Irving looks pretty smug. **

**IRVING**

**So, you're the elusive Clint Eastwood. **

**Marty suspects, that his kidnapper is a Tannen. **

**MARTY**

**I take it, you're a Tannen? **

**IRVING**

**Why else would I take you as my hostage? **

**Marty looks around the dark room he has been placed in. It looks cold. **

**MARTY**

**So, why am I here? **

**IRVING**

**Well, before we get to that, there's somebody I'd like to re - introduce to you. **

**Irving steps back away from the door, where the Head light shines. In the light is the shadow of what appears to be somebody in a Cowboy Hat. **

**Marty waits for the person to enter the Garage. **

**INT. BUFORD TANNEN. **

**Famously Nicknamed 'Mad Dog' enters the Garage, aged now 69 Years Old. **

**He wears a Black Hat, Jacket and Cowboy Boots. And a Holster holding a Colt. He has the same scruffy appearance that he had in 1885. **

**Marty clears his head, to make sure he is not seeing things. He is horrified to be face to face with an old enemy. **

**Buford looks mean and his eyes go red. He looks vengeful. **

**MARTY**

**Buford.**

**(Gasp -whisper)**

**Buford slowly walks towards a helpless Marty. **

**BUFORD**

**Long time no see Yellow Belly. **

**Marty tenses. **

**Irving smirks, rubbing his finger across his lips. **

**BUFORD**

**I have waited Forty Years for this moment. **

**MARTY**

**It's a hell of a long time to bare a grudge Tannen.**

**Buford is incensed by the remark, he backhands Marty across the face and cuts his lip. **

**BUFORD**

**The embarassement you caused me Eastwood outside the Palace Saloon - It was worth the wait. If you thought faking your death in that Train hijack, would throw me off the trail after I got out of Jail - Big mistake. This is redemption I will take with honour. For you Eastwood - A slow painful end. And as for your late Blackmsiths sons, I have a surprise for them too. **

**Marty frowns. **

**MARTY**

**What? **

**Irving takes a few steps forward. **

**IRVING**

**We have made a deal for your return. Well, that's not actually true. We have falsified a deal for your return, not to forget to mention the location. It's a wild goose chase both of us will be looking forward to. The Brown Boy's will walk straight into our trap. But, don't worry, they'll be joining you. **

**BUFORD**

**And so will Seamous Mcfly's offspring. **

**Marty is tired. **

**Irving sarcastically taps Marty's shoulder. **

**IRVING**

**Don't worry Eastwood. You only have to wait until 9:00 PM Tomorrow night. When we torch this place. At least you'll have company. **

**IRVING turns to walk out the door. **

**BUFORD stares down Marty. **

**BUFORD**

**Later Runt. **

**Buford follows his son out doors, leaving the Henchmen to guard helpless Marty. **

**EXT. DARK**

**EXT. GARAGE. **

**As Irving steps out, he is surprised to see a familiar face stood outside.**

**EXT. LORRAINE. **

**Stood next to a Mobster, smoking a cigarette. **

**Irving doesn't look too pleased. **

**IRVING**

**I thought I told you to wait in the car. **

**LORRAINE**

**I needed some air. **

**EXT. FORD COUPE**

**Buford walks to the Front passenger door. **

**BUFORD**

**This new broad of yours has got an attitude boy. **

**Irving is annoyed by his fathers interference. **

**IRVING**

**Yeah thanks Paps. I 'll tke care of my private life. **

**Lorraine shrugs. **

**LORRAINE**

**Sorry. **

**Irving strokes her face. **

**IRVING**

**Don't worry about it Cil. I guess I can forgive you this once. But, don't go thinking you can take advantage. **

**Irving assists Lorraine to the car. **

**The sound of a slaps is heard from inside the Garage. Lorraine acknowledges this and hesitates momentarily. Irving grips her arm and she yelps. **

**IRVING**

**Get in Cil. **

**Lorraine is placed inside the car and the Tannens take off. **


	32. Future Grief

**INT. UNDERGROUND BROWN LABORATORY. **

**Beneath the Ground Level Barn Lab. **

**INT. DELOREAN REPLICA**

**INT. VERNE BROWN. **

**Verne is fixing wires on the Time Vehicle in hope to get the Time Circuits and Fluxcipacitor up and running. **

**He is in a Mechanics Overall and wearing safety Goggles, in case of sparks. He has the Hood up. **

**INT. JULES. **

**Jules enters through the massive double door into the Lab. He marches over to the Verne at work. Verne looks over the hood. **

**JULES**

**Verne don't exert yourself, you were assaulted this afternoon. You had a concussion. **

**VERNE**

**If I don't get the Time Machine up and running, Marty could finally meet his maker against the Tannens. **

**JULES**

**Well at least get some shut eye at some point.**

**(momentary pause)**

**Let me know if you have any pain. I'll call a Doctor.**

**Verne gives Jules an irritated look. **

**VERNE**

**Jules? I'm alright. I've recovered well, as a matter of fact. But, I'll take medicine. **

**(he glances at Jules, as he continues with wiring)**

**How's Martha?**

**JULES**

**Sleeping. Feels bad about her actions. Going to Strickland on Tannen. **

**Verne throws down a spanner and wipes his hands. **

**VERNE**

**Yeah, that took guts. But, it also has had repercussions. The Tannens are dangerous and Marty has got less than twenty four hours. **

**JULES**

**Yeah, it's a good thing Deloris is away at the moment. Wouldn't want her caught up in the middle of all this. **

**VERNE**

**By the way, how is Miss Mcfly? **

**Jules rubs his face, feeling agitated. **

**JULES**

**Let's put it this way, I doubt she'll get a wink of sleep tonight worrying about both her father and Grandmother. **

**Jules tenses his hands in frustration and lets out and uptight tone. **

**JULES**

**Sometimes I had wished we had gone against Dad's wishes. **

**Verne starts to feel sore and feels his side. **

**VERNE**

**What do you mean? **

**(squinting)**

**JULES**

**The Future is what I mean. **

**Verne sighs.**

**VERNE**

**It wasn't our destiny. As sad as it is, Dad did the right thing - And Marty even said that himself. It was just instinct. It was just a sad fate, which followed that couldn't be helped. **

**JULES**

**But, the Paradox that awaits us Verne, it will happen if we don't fix the Space Time Continuum. **

**VERNE**

**I'm sure the Universe will give us time to fix the problem. **

**Jules puffs. **

**JULES**

**I hope so. First priority though is our Rescue Plan. I'll let you do what you have to do..but take it easy. **

**Verne rests against the Delorean with a Spanner in his hand. **

**VERNE**

**Relax will ya. You sound like Mom. **

**Jules laughs a little. **

**JULES**

**Yeah I do. **

**(thinking for a moment)**

**Guess we turned out more like our parents than I realized. **

**Do you think you can get the Time Machine working?**

**Verne closes his eyes in hope. **

**VERNE**

**I'm gonna get this Baby fired up I promise. One way or another. **

**Jules smiles. **

**INT. FARM HOUSE.**

**INT. GRANDFATHER CLOCK. **

**Time is 11:30 P.M. **

**THE CAMERA PANS TO THE FRONT DOOR. **

**INT. JULES.**

**He comes into the Hallway. **

**INT. EINSTEIN.**

**The Brown Pet greets him, as he comes inside. Jules then looks into the Living Room. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**Sat in front of the Fire place, with her knees tucked into her chest. **

**Jules quietly walks in and sits beside her. She is in tears. **

**JULES**

**Why don't you get some sleep. You must be exhausted.**

**Linda wipes her eyes. **

**LINDA**

**I am. To be honest I have been for a long time. **

**Jules puts his hand on Linda's shoulder. **

**JULES**

**I assure you, we'll get your father back. **

**LINDA**

**This wasn't supposed to be my destiny. **

**JULES**

**You miss your Mother a lot don't you? **

**Linda nods and she takes in the warmth from the fireplace. **

**LINDA**

**I was three years old. But, I remember her. Her smile. Her laugh. Even after Dad's Parkinsons Diagnosis, she convinced him not to give up on his Music. A very persuasive determined lady and proud, no matter what. It was a strain at times, but Moms love was strong. She was strong for us all. Dad always said, she thrived on her career. She was a Photographer. **

**Jules continues to listen. **

**LINDA**

**Mom was given a job in New York for a work project. Dad took time out to spend time with me. It's rather vague, but I remember a phone call and his mood changed from being cheerful to despair...**

**(Linda cries)**

** The next thring I knew, I heard Dad cry out and he fell to his knees. I watched him cry his heart out and it sounded like he said, 'Please Doc. Help me.' When I was older, Dad told me, he spoke to Mom on the phone after two Planes hit both World Trade Center Towers. She was...caught up in the aftermath. Ever since that day, it's been a battle, to save our future and to save our Father Daughter relationship. My Grandma Lorraine has has been great. But...**

**theres that Maternal warmth that I miss so much. I can't lose Dad too. We're all we have left. **

**JULES**

**I wish there was something I could do to make your grief go away.**

**But, I can't. **

**Linda rubs her hair back. **

**LINDA**

**I know. **

**JULES**

**Linda, get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept since you left the future. **

**Linda rubs her eyes. **

**LINDA**

**Not much. Couple of hours in 1985. **

**JULES**

**Well you're gonna need all the rest you can get. You may have to return to your Time Period soon. **

**Linda and Jules get to their feet. Linda thinks for a moment. **

**LINDA**

**I just had a thought. **

**JULES**

**What's that?**

**LINDA**

**I may have an idea on how to save my Dad and get Grandma away from the Tannens. But, I don't think you're gonna like it .**

**JULES**

**Ok..**

**(curious)**

**Let's here it. **


	33. Infiltrate

**Wednesday December 2nd 1925.**

**MORNING. **

**EXT. HILL VALLEY JAIL HOUSE. **

**INT. JAIL FRONT DESK.**

**INT. DEPUTY SAMMS.**

**Samms is doing paper work. **

**EXT. POLICE CAR.**

**A Patrol Vehicle pulls up outside the Station. **

**INT. JAIL FRONT DESK. **

**Footsteps are then heard walking quickly into the Station. Samms is distracted by this. **

**INT. OFFICERS**

**INT. LINDA MCFLY.**

**Who is escorted in by the two cops, by her arms. Linda appears to be aggressive. Samms walks around the desk and straightens**

**his Uniform. **

**SAMMS**

**What do we have here? **

**OFFICER 1**

**Some minor trying her luck at the Floozy Bar. She refused to leave. **

**Samms laughs. **

**SAMMS **

**Really? **

**The Second officer pulls a face and shakes his foot. **

**OFFICER 2**

**Yeah. Little brat stomped on me. **

**OFFICER**

**She wants to see Irving Tannen. Must be headed for a downfall if she wants to see that Mobster. **

**SAMMS**

**OK, put her in Cell seven for a few hours to cool off. **

**The two officers escort Linda to a side door. Linda then has an outburst and screams out. **

**LINDA**

**But, I want to see Irving! **

**If you see Irving tell him Dolly Parton said Hi. **

**Samms watches Linda being led away, as he listens to her Pleas. **

**The side door shuts. **

**INT. TANNEN OFFICE - UNKNOWN LOCATION. **

**A TELEPHONE RINGS OUT! **

**INT. GANGSTER. **

**A Tannen Mob Member picks it up **

**INT. IRVING TANNEN.**

**The phone is handed to him. Irving has his feet on the desk, appearing to be playing with Pool Balls. **

**IRVING. **

**Yeah?**

**SAMMS (O.S.). **

**It's me Samms. Just had a Dame brought in asking about you. Sounds like she's fascinated by ya. **

**Irving takes his feet of the table and leans his elbow on it. He looks curious. **

**IRVING**

**What's her name?**

**INT. JAIL HOUSE. **

**CLOSE UP OF DEPUTY SAMMS. **

**SAMMS**

**Dolly Parton. **

**INT. TANNEN OFFICE. **

**CLOSE UP OF IRVING. **

**He smiles with interest. **

**IRVING**

**Is Strickland out? **

**INT. JAILHOUSE. **

**SAMMS**

**All morning and Afternoon. **

**INT. TANNEN OFFICE. **

**Evil Grin. **

**INT. TANNEN QUARTERS. **

**A Living Quarters door is opened. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY **

**Linda is brought into a well lit room. **

**INT. IRVING TANNEN**

**Irving tends her inside. He offers her a place on the Sofa. Linda decides to play along with Irving, in order to **

**manipulate him enough in hope, her plan can help her locate her father and get her Grandmother out of the grip of**

**the Tannens. **

**IRVING**

**Let your hair down Doll. **

**LINDA**

**Thank you. You're so kind. **

**Linda sits down. **

**Irving goes to a drinks Cabinet and grabs a bottle of Whiskey. **

**IRVING**

**I know you're under age, but I figured you could do with a bit of real drinking experience. Whiskey OK? **

**Linda hesitates for a moment, as she looks to the exit door. **

**EXT. GANGSTERS**

**Two heavies guard the door. **

**LINDA**

**Yeah. Whiskey will be fine. Thank you. **

**Irving pours the drinks and then sits besides Linda and hands her, her drink. **

**She takes a sip and pretends to like it. **

**IRVING**

**So, what's a pretty young lady, want with a Criminal like me? **

**Linda coughs. **

**LINDA**

**Well, you see. I'm new in town and you seemed like the kind of guy, that could help me out. **

**IRVING**

**Ran away from home?**

**(figured) **

**LINDA**

**My parents they were control freaks. Never ever thought about what I wanted for my future. Only what they wanted. I hated them for it. I wanted adventure in my life. Something exciting. Something...dangerous. When I first met you yesterday, you showed no fear. You looked like a winner. I want to be be just like you Mt Tannen. I want to cause hell. **

**Irving takes a sip out of his glass. **

**IRVING**

**That's sounds like impressive intensions. And you seem confident enough. **

**LINDA**

**I was wondering. Can I join your team? I know I'm young. But, I have what it takes, to be hands on deck. **

**Irving touches his glass, against Linda's, as a toast. **

**IRVING**

**You have a deal, Miss Parton. **

**Linda smiles, feeling pleased at his approval. She glances ove rthe Sofa. **

**LINDA**

**May I freshen up? **

**IRVING**

**Sure thing Miss Parton. I'll cook you up a nice lunch too. My lady Friend Priscilla will have to preoccupy herself during our first lunch. **

**INT. CORRIDOR. **

**One of Irvings heavies is escorting Linda to the Bathroom. **

**INT. BUFORD TANNEN**

**Behind, Buford is being assisted to his son quarters by another Henchman. Linda immediately realizes who the **

**elderly man is. **

**Linda proceeds to the bathroom and spots a familiar face, appear from a private room. **

**INT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY. **

**Linda's Grand Mother, appears. When she spots Linda, she hesitates and then retreats back into the room and slams the door shut. **

**Linda heads into the bathroom. **

**INT. IRVINGS QUARTERS. **

**Irving hands his father, Buford, a Brandy. Buford is not impressed, that his son has taken on board a teenaged runway - so they think. **

**Irving sits at his desk and Buford thumps it. **

**BUFORD**

**Are stupid or something? Don't be fooled by a pretty face. **

**IRVING**

**Pap's relax. She's a kid, who wants to be appreciated. **

**Buford grunts. He sits opposite his son. **

**BUFORD**

**First you bust this other Presley Broad out of Jail, then you hire teenagers into our Underworld. **

**IRVING**

**If she is as good as she thinks she is. Maybe she can be our way out, of us not being implicated in the perfect double murder. **

**Buford frowns. **

**IRVING**

**Mcfly and Eastwood.**

**Buford smiles. **

**BUFORD**

**Good plan son. **

**EXT. BATHROOM.**

**EXT. LINDA**

**Linda leaves the Bathroom with a Guard at the door. **

**EXT. LORRAINE. **

**With a second Guard. **

**She pretends to accidently bump into Linda and her purse falls down. **

**Lorraine acts out. **

**LORRAINE**

**Oh I am so sorry. I'm such a cluts. **

**LINDA**

**It's alright Ma'am. Here let me help you. **

**The Guards look at each other looking amused. **

**While picking up Lorraine belongings, she hands a Linda a secret note. **

**Linda places it in her purse. **

**LORRAINE**

**Thank you. **

**(nervously)**

**Lorraine heads into the Bathroom. **

**INT. IRVINGS QUARTERS. **

**Linda is brought back into Tannen's Private Room. He introduces Linda to Hill Valley's longest living criminal. **

**IRVING**

**(to Linda)**

**Linda. I'd like you to meet my father - Buford Tannen. **

**(to Buford)**

**Dad, this our new recruit. Miss Dolly Parton. **

**Buford tips his hat. **

**BUFORD**

**What a pretty young lady you are Ma'am. But, this ain't no nine to five job you know. **

**LINDA**

**I know what's expected of me. **

**IRVING**

**And you will be compensated well my dear. **

**Irving walks round the table and puts his arm on Linda's shoulders. **

**IRVING**

**Tonight. Could be the night, you earn your biggest buck yet. I'm sure you have what it takes to be a Getaway Driver. **

**Linda nervously nods. **

**LINDA**

**Sure. **

**IRVING**

**Why don't you go wait next door. I have some business to attend to before Brunch. **

**(he turns to his Guard)**

**Be sure to fix anything Miss Parton and Miss Presley their hearts desire. Remind my other lady that she will be eating alone. **

**The Guard acknowledges in agreement. Linda is escorted next door and she takes a seat. While the henchmen are distracted by**

**a Butler. Linda takes out her Grand Mother, Lorraines note. **

**She reads the note. **

**NOTE READS: **

**"_Alert Authorities. I have every reason to believe the Tannens_**

_**will commit a murder soon. My theory is, it will take place at**_

_**an abandoned Garage in an alley off Old Main Street, called **_

_**'Millers Motors.' **_

_**I have a feeling it could be an ancestor to the Mcfly family."**_

_**Please Linda. **_

**_Get out while_ _you can._ " **

**Linda gasps. She realizes, that her father could be in that garage and that the Ransom Location to the Browns**

**is possibly a trap and that she needs to warn them. Linda looks over to a phone on a desk. Will she manage to deliver a warning?**

**Or will she be able to escape in order to find where Marty is being held captive? Or possibly play along until 9:00 PM, that evening? **


	34. Message Received

**BROWN FARM**

**INT. UNDERGROUND LABORATORY. **

**EXT. DELOREAN REPLICA**

**Sparks fly.**

**A VOICE IS HEARD CALLING. **

**JULES (O.S.). **

**Verne!**

**INT. VERNE**

**Verne wearing protective eye goggles acknowledges his brothers call out. **

**He pulls the Eye Protectors onto his forehead. **

**INT. JULES**

**Jules quickly walks over to the Delorean. **

**JULES**

**Just got word from Linda herself. She's infiltrated a secret hideout of Irving and Buford Tannen. A note given to her by her Grand Mother, suggests that a murder is going to take place at Millers Garage off Main Street.**

**Verne susses that the Ransom Location was a fony. **

**VERNE**

**They were gonna send us on a Wild Goose chase. **

**(figured) **

**JULES**

**Or do away with us too. However, Lorraine Mcfly believes it to be an ancestor to meet his maker.**

**VERNE**

**William.**

**Jules agrees. **

**JULES**

**Right. And your Wild Goose Chase theory could be right also. If William is going to bumped off in that Garage tonight, Marty will be there also.**

**Verne takes off his Goggles and throws them down. He looks confused. **

**VERNE**

**But, why use Millers abandoned Garage? **

**JULES**

**Most likely that's where the Tannens stolen Merchandize will be. **

**Verne interrupts**

**VERNE**

**And us killed off elsewhere. **

**Verne is now anxious**

**VERNE**

**We need to warn William. And get a message to Strickland, considering we have no proof to implicate that Deputy too. **

**JULES**

**Negative on William. That will provoke Irving and Buford even more. Let me work on getting a message to Strickland. And like you said, we don't have the kind of money Irving is requesting. But, we have an very brave and gutsy girl on the inside, whom is playing with our fate. And playing the Tannens at their own game. **

**(looks to the Delorean)**

**And your Scientific Mechanical Genuis will hopefully help in the rescue plan. **

**Verne turns and touches the car. He hopes he can get it up and working. **

**VERNE**

**It should only take a couple of hours. **

**Jules taps his brother on the back.**

**JULES**

**I have all the confidence in you little brother. Make Father proud. You have to. We got our Rendezvous to be. **

**Jules winks and then leaves the Underground Lab. **

**Verne frowns in confusion. **

**VERNE**

**Rendezvous? **


	35. Family Tied

**INT. ABANDONED MILLERS GARAGE**

**DARKNESS.**

**SUDDENLY A DOOR OPENS. BRIGHT LIGHT REFLECTS INSIDE. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty still tied to a chair, squints at the abrupt sun light. **

**INT. GANGSTER. **

**A Gangster enters. **

**INT. WILLIAM MCFLY.**

**Dragging Marty's Great Grandfather along with him. William is terrified. **

**Both Mcfly's look at each other. William can sense a resemblance. **

**INT. BUFORD TANNEN**

**The Tannen Patriarch appears and still has the same mean streak, he had after he and his son left Marty the night previous. **

**BUFORD**

**Thought you might like so company Eastwood. **

**William finds the name familiar.**

**WILLIAM**

**(gasps - looking at Buford)**

**Eastwood? **

**(turns to Marty)**

**You're Clint Eastwood? **

**Marty nods, exhausted. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah**

**(whispers) **

**A gangster pulls up a chair Parallel to Martys and places William into it**

**with his back to his descendant. He ties the two together around both chairs and - arms**

**and feet. **

**Marty starts to breath fast and becomes dehydrated. **

**MARTY**

**I need...water. **

**BUFORD**

**Too bad Eastwood. **

**Buford looks at his watch. **

**BUFORD**

**In approximately...**

**Buford unsure starts to count slowly, tapping his watch. **

**He looks to his Henchman for assistance. **

**Marty sees how stupid Buford is and smirks a little. **

**The Henchman counts for the Criminal. **

**GANGSTER**

**Four Hours.**

**Buford feels awkward. **

**BUFORD**

**Yeah. **

**In that time. It won't matter to you. **

**WILLIAM**

**You won't get away with this Tannen. My family, my friends...they will know if anything happens to me or Eastwood..**

**they will know who did it. **

**Buford walks round to face William. Buford looks pretty smug.**

**He laughs. **

**BUFORD**

**With the lawyers we have at our disposal and with the possibilty of no witnesses and a perfect cover up.**

**No Mcfly in future History will rise above my next generation. **

**MARTY**

**Oh, Mad Dog, you know so little about the Future.**

**(sarcastically)**

**Buford then goes into a rage. **

**BUFORD**

**NOBODY CALLS ME MAD DOG!**

**Buford storms back round the chairs and gets in Marty's face and tries to intimidate him. **

**BUFORD**

**If it wasn't for you dead Blacksmith Son's and my boy's hesitance, I'd kill you right now. **

**Since that September Morning of 1885, I have waited to avenge my defeat. **

**I may consider finishing you personally.**

**MARTY**

**Do you have the guts Tannen? **

**BUFORD**

**You'll find out Eastwood. One way or another, neither you or this Irish Snitch will be walking out of here tonight. **

**Later Runts. **

**Buford turns and is escorted out of the Garage. **

**The Garage doors close and it's darkness again. **

**Marty and William are seen dimly. **

**WILLIAM**

**Can't believe my final hours are be with the man my father befriended and whom took down Buford Forty Years ago. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah. Too bad Buford couldn't have any dignity left and offer a handshake in congratulating me. **

**WILLIAM**

**Ever since I can remember, Buford has been bitter since, that day back last century. You were a mystery legend back in the day. I was just a baby then. Everybody thought you died in a Locomotive hijacking. How did you manage to cover that one up for so long? **

**MARTY**

**It's a long story. **

**How's your parents? Seamous and Maggie? **

**WILLIAM**

**Mother died about two years ago. She wasn't well. Dad spends most his time at the Farm. **

**MARTY**

**Sorry to hear that. **

**How'd you get mixed up in all of this. **

**WILLIAM**

**My wife Alice and I bought a house, with our son Arthur. It was great for a while, but work was becoming less and less. I couldn't get any loans. The Tannens were my last resort.**

**MARTY**

**William for Gods sakes they're loan sharks. **

**WILLIAM**

**I know. But I was desperate. I even gambled away at our livelihood. **

**William looks up feeling Guilty. **

**WILLIAM**

**What a mess. **

**MARTY**

**Well, if it's any consolation, the Tannens won't be in power forever.**

**William frowns. **

**WILLIAM**

**How do you know that? **

**Marty hesitates, as by 1955, Biff's parents no longer live in Hill Valley and**

**he is in the care of his Grand Mother. Plus, George knocks out Biff on Saturday November 12th 1955,**

**to which changes Biff's attitude for the better, for the Mcfly family anyway. **

**MARTY**

**Just a hunch.**

**MARTY**

**God I hope we don't have Paradox. **

**William frowns wondering what Marty means. **

**WILLIAM**

**What's wrong Mr Eastwood. **

**Marty tries to relax and lowers his head. **

**MARTY**

**Just thinking out loud Will.**

**WILLIAM**

**Oh by the way...**

**Sorry I peed on ya. **

**Marty laughs. **


	36. The Perfect Crime

**Wednesday December 2nd 1925**

**8:01 P.M.**

**INT. TANNEN QUARTERS**

**There are up to Gangsters gathered in the meeting room. **

**INT. IRVING TANNEN**

**He is giving outlining his cover up of a Heist that had been committed. **

**And will relocate the Merchandize, once a double murder has taken place. **

**IRVING**

**Tonight, we have no choice but to relocate the Merchandize to Pacific Heights.**

**One of our clients has beytrayed us and a former out law has resurfaced. **

**These two could threaten our future.**

**THE CAMERA MOVES UP CLOSE OF A GANGSTER WHO' S FACE IS OBSCURED MOMENTARILY. **

**THE PERSON RAISES THEIR HEAD. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**The young seventeen year old is now dressed like one of the Hoodlums. Comes off as like a Tom Boy. **

**INT. BUFORD TANNEN. **

**The former fastest Gun in the West is listening. **

**IRVING**

**We have to be in and out, no longer than ten minutes, as from Eight Fifty P.M. **

**(looks to Linda)**

**You my lady will create a diversion with the fake goods, while the real stuff is taken by Woody. **

**GANGSTER**

**How we disposing of these two Hostages Boss? **

**IRVING**

**Torching the place. Just be sure each and one of you's Albis checks out. **

**Irving then gives a meaningful expression. **

**IRVING **

**And if anybody tries to sell me out...**

**I think you know the consequences. **

**Irrelevent if your word means jack or not. **

**Irving checks his watch. **

**IRVING**

**We have thirty minutes until deployment. Any questions? **

**Linda raises her hand. Buford becomes really curious.**

**Irving smiles and offers her to speak. **

**IRVING**

**Miss Parton. **

**LINDA**

**Just out of curiosity. The Merchandize is Booze right? **

**IRVING**

**Oh cmon now Miss Parton. You don't expect me to reveal all my cards now do you? **

**Linda feels awkward. **

**LINDA**

**No, I guess not. **

**Irving excuses his Henchmen, who prepare for the mission. **

**IRVING**

**OK, gentlemen. Let's prepare. **

**Linda gets to her feet and puts her**

**hands in her trouser pockets. It appears she has lost something. **

**The Note, that Lorraine gave her. It panics her that she has misplaced it. **

**LINDA**

**Oh shit**

**(quietly)**

**Suddenly a hand is placed on her shoulder and she jumps. **

**It's Irving. **

**IRVING**

**You're not nervous are you Miss Parton? **

**LINDA**

**Well it is my first time turning to the dark side. **

**Can't getting any darker than Darth Vadar. **

**Irving pulls a face. **

**IRVING**

**Darth who? **

**Linda hesitates, as Darth Vadr the character from Star Wars**

**won't become famous until 1977 - Fifty Two Years from Irving's **

**perspective. **

**LINDA**

**Oh..**

**(thinks for a moment)**

**He was a stranger that visited my home town once.**

**Quite mysterious. He claimed he was an Alien. **

**Irving laughs at this suggestion. **

**IRVING**

**Well if you were Mr Peabody, you would have fell for it. **

**Linda chuckles. **

**LINDA**

**Yeah. I didn't. I'm gonna go freshen up if that's OK? **

**IRVING **

**Oh. By all means Doll. Got to be a hundred per cent for haven't we Miss Dare Devil. **

**Linda winks and exits into the hallway. **

**Irving turns to his father, who is giving his son a very dim look. **

**Irving seems pretty uptight. **

**IRVING**

**What is it now old man? **

**Buford gets to his feet. **

**BUFORD**

**I told you didn't I. **

**Irving rolls his eyes. **

**IRVING**

**You tell me lots of things. But, it's just Crap! **

**EXT. NOTE. **

**Buford takes it from his pocket.**

**He hands it to Irving. **

**BUFORD**

**Crap?**

**Irving son you are so naive.**

**You just underestimated a teenage chick and this Pricilla Dame. **

**Irving reads it and has a realization, that Lorraine and Linda are about to scupper their plans. **

**Irving sees that his father was right.**

**IRVING**

**The relocation of the Artillery goes ahead. As for our Getaway Diversion and the Dame I took in...**

**I have other plans for them. **

**They can join, Eastwood, Mcfly and the Brown Boys too. **


	37. The Set Up

**Wednesday December 2nd 1925. 8:45 P.M**

**INT. BROWN FARM. **

**INT. UNDERGROUND LABORATORY. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**The Time Machine is complete. **

**INT. JULES BROWN. **

**Smirking. **

**INT. VERNE BROWN **

**Arms folded and pleased with himself. The two brothers turn to each other and nod. **

**JULES**

**Let's do this. **

**EXT. BROWN FARM ENTRANCE. **

**DARKNESS. **

**EXT. CHRYSLER SEDAN.**

**Parked across the from the Entrance. **

**EXT. GANGSTERS. **

**Two of the Tannens crooks are seen inside - from the Windshield. **

**The driver checks his watch. He finds Jules and Verne not leaving the **

**Farm to head for Twin Pines Ranch, rather odd. **

**GANGSTER 1**

**They should have left by now. **

**GANGSTER 2**

**Maybe they chickened out. They probably know, we're watching them. **

**The driver grunts. **

**GANGSTER 1**

**Guess Mcfly and this Eastwood isn't worth their lives. Even if they don't head to Twin Pines Peak, **

**The Boss will have us take care of them either way - eventually. **

**SUDDENLY, THERE IS A STRONG VIBRATION COMING FROM UNDERGROUND. THE CAR STARTS TO SHAKE. IT APPEARS TO BE A TREMOR.**

**This rattle the Thugs**

**The passenger Mobster holds onto his seat feeling rather nervous. **

**GANGSTER 2**

**What the hell is that? **

**The Driver grips the steering wheel tensing up. **

**GANGSTER 1**

**Feels like an Earthquake. **

**THE TREMOR GETS LOUDER AND LOUDER!**

**SUDDENLY THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD!**

**Then the Tremors stop. Complete silence. **

**The two Gangsters look at each other in confusion and shrug their shoulders. **

**EXT MILLERS GARAGE HILL VALLEY. 8:48 P.M. **

**REAR ALLEY. **

**EXT. TRUCK. **

**Pulls up next to the Derelict Garages rear door. **

**SIDE ALLEY**

**EXT. TRUCK. **

**Beside Main Double door entrance. **

**EXT. FORD COUPE.**

**Irvings Tannens Car. **

**EXT. IRVING TANNEN. **

**With his arm around Lorraine.**

**EXT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY. **

**In a fur coat, feeling rather cold. **

**EXT. GANGSTER**

**With a Toothpick.**

**EXT. FORD COUPE. BUFORD TANNEN**

**Gets out of the Car and slamming the door shut. He shrugs his shoulders, wearing an Over Coat. He checks his watch. Irving puts his arm around**

**Lorraine, who fears that Marty will meet a tragic end. She us unaware, that Irving and Buford know that she and Linda are**

**attempting to set them up. **

**INT. TRUCK. SIDE ALLEY. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**Linda is terrified. Her job is to be a distraction to possible Law Enforcers**

**in case they suss, they're onto Irving and his smuggling operation. **

**However, Linda hopes Jules and Verne will make an appearance, without**

**putting Marty and Williams life in jeopardy. **

**EXT. SIDE ALLEY. **

**Irving checks his watch. **

**IRVING **

**Woody got the Truck ready round the rear? **

**TOOTHPICKER MOB**

**On standby Boss. **

**Buford looks very aggressive and threatening. **

**BUFORD**

**I'm want to take care of Eastwood myself. **

**IRVING**

**Wait 'til Goods are out Pap's. **

**Irving checks his watch again. **

**Lorraine shivers scared. **

**LORRAINE**

**Why did you bring me along Irv? **

**Irving doesn't answer. He stares at Lorraine pretty smug. He realizes that he can't allow her to**

**tell the Law about his Criminal Activities. **

**He looks at his watch and taps it. It's reaches 8:50. P.M. He looks to his Toothpick Mobster.**

**IRVING**

**All right Ten Minutes. **

**No more. **

**INT. MILLERS GARAGE. **

**Tannens Mob are seen grabbing Boxes of not only Beer - but Weapons. **

**EXT. REAR GARAGE**

**In the Alley. **

**EXT. TRUCK**

**Mobs through the gear in the back. **

**INT. GARAGE. **

**While the Gang clear out. **

**INT. MARTY & WILLIAM MCFLY.**

**The Descendant and Ancestor are still tied together, waiting their fate. **

**EXT. SIDE ALLEY. **

**INT. TRUCK 2. **

**LINDA. **

**She looks into a side Mirror. Lorraine glances and gives her Grand Daughter a cause for concern expression. **

**Time is of essence and theres not much left. Linda then look ponders what her next action should be by 9. 00PM. **

**Something then catches her eye. **

**INT. PIECE OF PAPER. **

**Folded up. It wasn't there before. **

**Linda picks it up. Linda is surprised by the contents. **

**"_At exactly 9:00 PM, do exactly as Tannen asked of you. _**

_**Word has already been passed on - but the Merchandize will**_

_**be taken to a place where the Mob can't cover up their tracks. **_

_**Was informed, that your kind sources will be at the Rendezvous**_

_**for their rescue mission of two fellow Allies.. I'm reluctant to accept on that part - However**_

_**will gladly cooperate to see Buford and Irving behind Bars, where they belong. **_

_**Police back up shall arrive within a few minutes after the attempted cover up. I hope your allies**_

_**known what they're doing. I don't want any deaths on my conscious. **_

_**Has Deputy Samms got a surprise coming to him. **_

**_Sheriff Strickland."_ **

**Linda is confused. She lowers the note down. **

**LINDA**

**How did he know? **

**INT. GARAGE. **

**The mob have almost cleared out. **

**EXT. SIDE ALLEY. **

**Irving checks his watch. It's 8:57 P.M. **

**Buford is eager to finish poor Marty off.**

**Lorraine is desperately anxious. **

**Tooth Pick appears from the side door. **

**TOOTH PICK MOB**

**All clear Boss. **

**IRVING**

**Good. Tell them to get it to the Rendezvous sharp. **

**He leans into the Passenger side of the door. **

**EXT. DYNAMITE. **

**With a Lighter. **

**Irving hands the Explosives to Tooth Pick. **

**IRVING**

**That Parton Chick is probably an undercover Cop.**

**Place it into the Exhaust after we torch the place. Unfortunatley she will meet her fate. **

**Just like the Browns will at Twin Pines Peak.**

**TOOTH PICK**

**Right Boss. **

**IRVING**

**When she leaves the Scene. Get out of here as fast as you can. **

**Lorraine gasps. She is frightened. **

**Irving then pulls on Lorraines arm agressively towards him. **

**He intimidates her, by putting his face towards her very meaningfully. **

**IRVING**

**And you. **

**EXT. REAR ALLEY.**

**The Mob get into the back of the Truck, with Stolen Beer and Weapons. **

**INT. TRUCK 1. **

**A Gangster hops into the Passengers seat. **

**GANG MEMBER**

**Right lets go! **

**INT. DRIVER. **

**The driver appears to be pretty pleased with himself and appears to want to disguise himself in Sunglasses. **

**The Truck pulls away. **

**EXT. SIDE ALLEY. **

**Irving gives Tooth Pick the thumbs up.**

**Lorraine starts to struggle under Irvings grip and tries to pull away, by pushing him. Be he restrains her.**

**Lorraine believes now, that Tooth Pick will now intentionally murder her Grand Daughter in cold blood. **

**She begins to breath faster and heavily. Tears comes to her eyes. **

**LORRAINE**

**No. No. No!**

**Irving pulls Lorraine inside the Garage. **

**INT. GARAGE. **

**Marty is relieved to see Lorraine still alive. Yet, Lorraine is hurt to see him in such a vulnerable state. **

**Her face drops. **

**LORRAINE**

**Oh my God. **

**Calvin! **

**Buford frowns. **

**BUFORD**

**Calvin? **

**Who's Calvin. **

**(Buford darts his eyes to Marty)**

**Something you're not telling us Eastwood? **

**Lorraine finds this odd. **

**LORRAINE**

**Eastwood? **

**Buford grins with excitement. **

**BUFORD**

**Like you don't know. You and that Parton Chick are working together. **

**Irving tightens his grip on Lorraines arm feeling betrayed. **

**IRVING**

**You disappoint me Priscilla. It's a sad case that it has to end this way. But you left me with no choice. **

**Irving shoves Lorraine against a pole and, his driver ties her to it.**

**Both arms and legs. Lorraine then makes a desperate plea. **

**LORRAINE**

**Please don't do this. That young girl out therr she's just a kid.**

**Irving strokes Lorraines face, as she is brought to tears. **

**IRVING**

**If I let either of you live, you'll be the difference to me running this town and me rotting behind Bars. **

**Besides both my father and myself have scores to settle. I don't tolerate loose ends. **

**Irving walks over to his father, who is watching Marty and William. **

**Irving walks round Marty, over to his ancestor. William appears to be suffering. **

**IRVING**

**This is the only way to clear your debt, Mcfly. Both you and the Browns have forced my hand. My operations will only continue if you are all out of the picture. Sorry, your wife and Child can't say goodbye. I'll be sure to send my regaurds to your father. **

**William looks up and spits in his face. Irving doesn't retaliate. He grabs his hankerchief and wipes his face. **

**Irving walks back round to Marty. Buford puts his hand on his gun, feeling the urge to shoot him. **

**BUFORD**

**I've waited forty years for this. Any last words runt. **

**Marty is tired and exhausted and takes a few breaths. **

**MARTY**

**Actually yeah...**

**He looks up at Buford. **

**MARTY**

**What's it like eating Horse Shit? **

**Buford is seething and his face turns red. **

**He goes for his gun, but Irving stops him, by grasping his fathers hand and lowers the weapon. **

**Buford is stunned by his sons action. **

**BUFORD**

**What are you doing? Let me finish the runt? **

**IRVING**

**Lets not give the authorities a chance to link us to here. We'll torch it. **

**Irvings drives is then see pouring Petrol around the Garage. Irving and Buford stand near the side door, ready for their escape. **

**The Driver throws the Gas Can down and takes out a Match. Lorraine screams out, as she struggles with her ropes. **

**IRVING**

**So long, Mcfly. **

**(glances to Lorraine)**

**No hard feelings. **

**Buford looks vengeful at Marty. **

**BUFORD**

**Justice is served. **

**The Gangster throws Match. **

**SUDDENLY, THE DELOREAN TIME MACHINE SMASHES THROUGH THE MAIN DOUBLE DOOR OF THE GARAGE!**

**THE DRIVER DIVES OUT OF THE WAY, AS IT SPINS AROUND AND COMES TO A COMPLETE STOP. **

**THE MOB STARTS FIRING HIS TOMMY GUN AT THE VEHICLE. **

**INT. SIDE ALLEY.**

**TOOTH PICK SEES THE DANGER AND QUICKLY RUNS TO THE BACK OF THE TRUCK LINDAS IN AND**

**LIGHTS DYNAMITE AND PLACES IT IN THE BACK OF THE EXHAUST. LINDA SEES THIS, AS TOOTH PICK MAKES A RUN FOR**

**IT. **

**LINDA PANICS AND DESPERATLEY TRIES TO VACATE THE TRUCK BUT THE DOOR HANDLE IS STUCK. WITH TIME RUNNING OUT. LINDA MANAGES TO KICK THE DOOR OUT AND MAKES A DIVE FOR COVER. **

**THE TRUCK EXPLODES!**

**INT. GARAGE. **

**THE DRIVER CONTINUES TO FIRE AT THE DELOREAN, BUT THEN RUNS OUT OF BULLETS. HE RUNS**

**TO THE GULLWING DOOR, BUT IS KNOCKED OUT, WHEN IT IS OPENED. **

**EXT. TWO BEINGS IN RADIATION SUITS.**

**One in white. One in yellow, with what appears to be Ray Guns. **

**Both Buford and Irving scream out. Buford draw his gun and fires at the two men who dive for cover. When he does his bullet richochets**

**and starts the fire, near a Pit. Irving cowers as Buford makes a dash for it. The Fire slowly starts spreading and the unidentified beings go**

**to Marty, Williams and Lorraines aid. Marty squints when the one in the White Radiation Suit starts to untie him. **

**MARTY**

**Who are you? **

**The person removes its helmet.**

**INT. JULES. **

**Smiles feeling a little rushed. **

**JULES**

**Thought you'd never see us here. **

**Marty breathes a somewhat sigh of relief. **

**MARTY**

**Something tells me, you were always gonna make it in time. **

**JULES**

**Right, well, lets get you out of here, before this place blows. **


	38. Inferno Rescue

**INT. MILLERS GARAGE. **

**The Fire starts to spread quite rapidly. **

**INT. WILLIAM MCFLY. **

**Starts coughing and starts to near unconsciousness. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Is helped being set free from the ropes. **

**INT. VERNE BROWN. **

**Verne hurries over to Lorraine and starts to cut her free from the ropes. **

**THE FLAMES INTENSIFY. **

**EXT. SIDE ALLEYWAY. **

**EXT. FORD COUPE.**

**EXT. IRVING TANNEN. **

**Rushes to the Drivers door.**

**EXT. BUFORD TANNEN. **

**Buford hobbles to the Front Passenger door. **

**The two criminals attempt their escape. **

**BUFORD**

**What the hell was that? Some sort of Space Ship. **

**IRVING**

**I don't know Pap's. But, I'm not waiting around to find out. **

**Irving attempts to start the car, but it's not having any of it. Irving starts getting frustrated, while his father**

**orders him to get them away from the scene of the crime. **

**BUFORD**

**Cmon you moron, get it going!**

**IRVING**

**I'm trying!**

**INT. GARAGE. **

**The fire spreads round the side and starts to reach the main entrance. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY**

**Marty's teenaged daughter hurries in, after diving out of a truck, before it exploded. **

**Marty spots his daughter entering the Inferno. He becomes very concerned for her well being. **

**MARTY**

**Linda get out of here. **

**Linda spots her vulnerable father. **

**INT. JULES.**

**Tending Marty. He turns round, acknowledging Marty's plea. **

**JULES**

**Linda!**

**Get the Delorean out of here! **

**Linda then notices Verne throwing Lorraine over his shoulder. **

**LINDA**

**Oh my God. Grandma! **

**Jules is getting anxious.**

**JULES**

**Linda the Time Machine out of here now!**

**Or you're stuck in this time period much long than you need to be!**

**Linda is frustrated and jumps into the Delorean. **

**EXT. MAIN MILLERS GARAGE ENTRANCE. **

**Flames can be seen burning through the roof. **

**EXT. DELOREAN.**

**The Time Vehicle is seen quickly exiting the Garage and coming to a stop. **

**The Gullwing door flies open. Linda quickly gets out and runs back towards the**

**burning derelict building. **

**Jules is helping both Marty and William outside, while Verne is carrying Lorraine over his shoulder**

**to safety. Linda is elated that Marty is safe and sound and rushes over and hugs him. **

**LINDA**

**Oh Daddy.**

**(overcome with emotion)**

**Marty breathes a sigh of relief. **

**MARTY**

**You never get rid of me that easy. **

**Nobody messes with us Mcfly's. **

**Linda smiles, as she is tearfully happy her father is safe. **

**EXT. LORRAINE. **

**Lorraine is now on her feet. She heard Marty's reference. **

**Jules checks on William. **

**JULES**

**You alright Will? **

**WILLIAM**

**I owe you a debt of gratitude Mr Brown. **

**Lorraine is still confused and a little disorientated from the fire. **

**She looks at the Delorean. She soon has a realization. **

**LORRAINE**

**How did I not know?**

**(to herself) **

**It explains everything**

**Marty and Linda freeze - wondering what Lorraine possibly knows. **

**LINDA**

**Explains what Grand -**

**Lorraine? **

**LORRAINE**

**That is exactly what I'm talking about. **

**(turns her attention to Marty)**

**Nineteen - **_**Fifty Five. **_

**Your Friendship with Doc Brown...That Chuck Berry Music...The Living Room Rug. **

**Explains why you acted so strange back in '85'. ...**

**(Lorraine than has another realization and then has astonished look on her face)**

**Oh my God...You were Clint Eastwood? **

**Marty feels awkward and nervously smiles. **

**MARTY**

**Well...**

**Lorraine is still reeling from her experience in Prohibition Era and the realization of who Marty really is. **

**LORRAINE **

**Marty, you don't need to explain.**

**(clears her head)**

**I need a stiff drink. **

**William frowns to Lorraines outburst.**

**WILLIAM**

**Is she OK? **

**JULES**

**Hallucinations. Happens occasionally after smoke inhalation. **

**Lorraine wonders, who the mystery men are that saved their lives. **

**She recognizes the Radiation suits from 1985. **

**LORRAINE **

**By the way - who are you two guys? **

**MARTY**

**They're Doc's son's M- Mom.**

**Jules and Verne Brown. **

**VERNE**

**We have been to Ninteen -**_**Eighty Five **_**before by the way. **

**Jules pulls a face.**

**JULES**

**Well. That's not important right now.**

**Linda looks around the Main Street.**

**The sound of sirens are heard. Jules acknowledges the Sirens. **

**JULES**

**Here comes our Rescue Team. **

**VERNE**

**Yep. Buford and Son will be behind Bars together. **

**The Tannens are out of sight. **

**LINDA**

**Where are those assholes? **

**EXT. FORD COUPE. **

**The Tannens makes their escape and are seen speeding off down the road. **

**The Browns and the Mcfly's look annoyed. **

**CLOSE UP OF LINDA. **

**LINDA**

**Perfect. Just Perfect. **

**LORRAINE**

**Them Bastards won't be so perfect, after I done with them. **

**Verne tries to calm Lorraine. **

**VERNE**

**Mrs Mcfly. Calm yourself. **

**JULES**

**Don't worry. They can't outwit...**

**Jules turns around. **

**THE DELOREAN TIME MACHINE IS SEEN SPEEDING OFF!**

**Jules is caught off Guard by this abrupt act. **

**JULES**

**...The Delorean. **

**Everybody looks round to see who's missing out of everybody rescued. Marty has suddenly vanished from the scene. **

**Linda realizes, Marty has gone after Buford and Irving Tannen. **

**LINDA**

**Oh my God.**

**Dad. **

**EXT. POLICE CARS. **

**Authorities show up. **

**EXT. MIDDLE AGED MAN. **

**Panick Strickened, rushes over to Jules Brown.**

**MIDDLE AGED MAN**

**Oh, Mr Brown!**

**Jules acknowledges the desperate male. **

**JULES**

**Evening Gramp-**

**I mean Mr Brown.**

**It is Doc's Father and Jules and Vernes Grand Father**

**Erhardt Brown - formerly Von Braun. He has a mixed accent**

**of German - American. **

**He quickly rushes over and grips Jules arms tightly. **

**ERHARDT**

**It's happened again. **

**JULES**

**What has?**

**ERHARDT**

**Emmett! He's sleep walking again!**

**Jules gasps.**

**JULES**

**Dad..I mean Emmett is sleep walking. **

**ERHARDT**

**I don't know how he manages to get out the Mansion undetected, but he has. **


	39. I Hate Manure!

**EXT. HILL VALLEY. **

**DARK. **

**MAIN STREET. **

**EXT. DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. **

**The Time Machine is seen driving at high speed. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty is angry and pursues the Tannens. **

**EXT. FORD COUPE**

**Also speeding down Main Street. **

**INT. FORD COUPE. **

**INT. IRVING TANNEN. **

**Driving away from the scene of the crime. **

**INT. BUFORD TANNEN. **

**He looks back through the Rear Window. **

**FROM HIS POV - sees the Delorean chasing after them. **

**BUFORD **

**That weird looking car is coming afer us. **

**IRVING **

**I'll see if I can cut e'm off. **

**Irving jerks the wheel to his left and cuts across a lane of Traffic and speeds through an alley. **

**Marty passes the Alley at High Speed, as Irving diverts. He is frustrated. **

**MARTY**

**Shit! **

**EXT. ALLEY. **

**The Ford Coupe appears from the opposite Lane and back onto an open road. **

**It skids a little. **

**Irving manages to get control of the vehicle, as Buford holds on, with his Hat falling down his face. **

**BUFORD**

**Take it easy will ya. **

**Irving glances round and laughs, thinking they are free. **

**IRVING**

**I think we lost e'm**

**Buford straightens his hat. **

**EXT. DELOREAN**

**The Delorean is seen speeding head on with them. **

**Buford shakes his head in dismay. **

**BUFORD**

**Oh yeah? **

**(annoyed)**

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**Marty is determined to thwart The Tannens escape. He is seething. **

**MARTY**

**I got you Bastards now. **

**The two vehicles seem to be on course, for a head on collision. **

**Marty forces Irving to swerve and he heads down another Alleyway. **

**The Delorean again misses the Alley. The Coupe continues at Speed. **

**At the other end of the Alley, the Delorean blocks the Tannens exit. **

**Irving slams on the breaks, as he sees the Time Vehicle has coming to a stop. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**Marty thinks he's forced them to give up. **

**MARTY**

**Running out of Time Butt Heads. **

**INT. FORD COUPE. **

**Irving hits the dashboard in frustration. **

**IRVING**

**What is that thing? **

**BUFORD**

**Whatever it is, ain't gonna be the reason we end up in Jail. **

**Irving's eyes dart to his father. **

**IRVING**

**Are you saying, what I think you're saying? **

**Buford sniggers. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**FROM MARTY'S POV - The Coupe's headlights seem to get a little bit fainter. The car is backing up. **

**MARTY**

**Not so fast. **

**WITHOUT WARNING, THE DELOREAN CUTS OUT. MARTY IS DUMBFOUNDED AND TRIES DESPERATELY TRIES TO RESTART THE ENGINE. **

**MARTY**

**No. No. No. **

**Not this crap again. **

**The Ford Coupes wheels are then heard wheel spinning. Marty looks down the Alley and sees the Tannen's preparing to**

**ram the Delorean. Marty panics. He desperately continues attempts to start up the Time Machine, but has no response. **

**INT. FORD COUPE. **

**Buford and Irving chuckle with deadly intent. **

**BUFORD**

**Go get e'm boy. **

**IRVING**

**Here goes nothing Pap. **

**Irving steps on the Gas peddle, and speeds towards the Delorean. **

**Marty gasps. **

**MARTY**

**Whoa!**

**Marty constantly taps the accelerator hard and starts hitting the steering wheel in frustration. **

**THE FORD COUPE IS GETTING NEARER AND NEARER. **

**MARTY**

**Please. Please. Cmon.**

**(Marty voluntarily headbutts the steering wheel.)**

**Argh!**

**THE DELOREAN RESTARTS. **

**Marty lifts his head, relieved. **

**MARTY**

**Ha. **

**MARTY HITS THE GAS PEDDLE. THE DELOREAN MOVES FORWARD AND AVOIDS BE STRUCK BY THE TANNENS FORD COUPE. **

**THE DELOREAN TAKES OFF. IRVING SKIDS THE CAR AND IT SPINS 360 DEGREES TWICE. BOTH BUFORD AND IRVING YELL OUT!**

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**Marty checks his side Mirror. The Ford Coupe is starting after the Delorean now. **

**INT. FORD COUPE. **

**Irving laughs. **

**IRVING**

**Now it's our turn.**

**BUFORD**

**Yeah. Come back yellow belly. **

**Marty is now the one being chased. He then has a thought and looks at the Time Circuits. **

**He nods and smirks to himself. He has an idea on how to outwit them. **

**MARTY**

**Let's see if that old Rust Bucket of yours can do Eighty Eight Miles Per Hour. **

**EXT. TOWN SQUARE. **

**EXT. FLOOZY BAR. **

**A guard lights a Cigarette at the door. **

**THE CAMERA PANS TO THE RIGHT. **

**EXT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**The young Five Year Old Boy, appears to be in his pyjamas and in a trance. He is sleeping walking. **

**He then turns to his right. **

**EXT. COURTHOUSE. **

**The Clock reads Nine Fifteen P.M. **

**Emmett stands on the edge of the Pavement. **

**FROM HIS POV - The Courthouse Gardens. **

**EXT. MAIN STREET**

**The Delorean is reaching dangerous speed. The Ford Coupe is forced to try catch up. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**Marty tenses and sweats. **

**INT. FORD COUPE. **

**Buford encourages his son to keep after the Delorean. **

**BUFORD**

**Cmon Irv. Stop that thing! **

**EXT. TOWN SQUARE. **

**Emmett steps into the road.**

**The Delorean bares down on the vulnerable boy, as it reaches close to Eighty Eight Miles Per Hour. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**Marty spots young Emmett Brown at the last moment, as it enters the main square. **

**MARTY**

**OH MY GOD!**

**EMMETT IS BROUGHT OUT OF HIS DEEP SLEEP WALK AND IS DISTRACTED BY BRIGHT HEAD LIGHTS. HE STOPS ABRUPTLY AND**

**TURNS TO HIS RIGHT. THE DELOREAN IS SEEN SPEEDING TOWARDS HIM. **

**SUDDENLY THE DELOREAN TIME MACHINE EXPERIENCES TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT AND DISAPPEARS INTO THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM, LEAVING A PAIR OF FIRE TRAILS BEHIND A SHOCKED EMMETT! HE IS STOOD FROZEN IN SHOCK. **

**BUFORD AND IRVING ARE BLINDED BY THE LIGHT AND THE FORD COUPE DIVERTS PAST THE FLOOZY BAR AND TOWARDS THE BACK OF A**

**MANURE TRUCK. IRVING SPOTS IT TOO LATE! BUFORD AND IRVING SCREAM OUT!**

**BUFORD AND IRVING TOGETHER**

**SSSHHHIIITTT!**

**THE FORD COUPE SKIDS AGAIN AND CRASHES INTO IT! THE MANURE COVERS THE FORD COUPE INSIDE AND OUT. **

**EXT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**Emmett Brown stares down the road, where the Delorean disappeared in from of him. It was a scary, yet astonishing experience**

**for the young boy. **

**EXT. FLOOZY GUARD. **

**He walks to accompany Emmett to safety. Emmett now seems overwhelmed by the excitement. **

**EMMETT**

**Did you see that Mr? Did you see it?**

**The Guard is lost for words. He takes his Cigarette out of his mouth stares at him, thinking**

**it's making him see things. He throws it to the ground. **

**GUARD**

**Argh. I gotta give up smoking. **

**The Sound of sirens are heard. **

**EXT. POLICE VEHICLES. **

**Law Enforcement arrives. **

**A CROWD THEN GATHERS. **

**EXT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY. LINDA MCFLY. JULES BROWN. VERNE BROWN. WILLIAM MCFLY. EDHARDT BROWN. **

**All appear amongst the crowd. **

**EXT. SHERIFF STRICKLAND. **

**Marshall Stricklands son, now aged about 52 appears. **

**Two officers drag Buford and Irving from the Manure Covered Ford. The public cover their noses and pulls faces, due to the **

**horrible stench. Strickland is elated that Irving and Buford have been brought to justice. **

**STRICKLAND**

**Irving and Buford Tannen, you are both under arrest for Alcohol and Arms Smuggling. Not to forget attempted Murder and Arson. **

**Either of you got anything to say. **

**Buford spits out Horse Manure. **

**BUFORD**

**I hate Manure! **

**Irving grunts. **

**Linda looks round the Town Square, wondering where Marty is. **

**LINDA**

**Where's Dad? **

**Irving puffs, as he is restrained by an officer. **

**IRVING**

**Maye he was just too yellow to hang around. **

**Lorraine's face turns to indignation and she sees red. **

**Her eyes are that of Daggers, ready to strike. **

**LORRAINE**

**What did you just call him Tannen? **

**Irving is still brazen, despite being covered in Horse Manure and being arrested. **

**IRVING**

**Yellow - Ya Dumb Broad!**

**Lorraine clenches her fist. **

**LORRAINE**

**Nobody - Calls my Son...!**

**LORRAINE PUNCHES IRVINGS LIGHTS OUT! **

**LORRAINE**

**Yellow. **

**The officer that held onto Irving is stunned. **

**Strickland laughs, along with the crowd. **

**William enjoyed that moment and chuckles with Jules and Verne. **

**WILLIAM**

**That was good. **

**EXT. ERHARDT BROWN.**

**Walking through the crowd, finds his infant son safe and sound. **

**EXT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**Quickly hurries to his father. **

**EMMETT**

**Papa!**

**Erhardt hugs Emmett. **

**ERHARDT**

**Son, you had me worried. **

**EMMETT**

**You wouldn't believe me, what I'm about to tell you. **

**EXT. DEPUTY SAMMS. **

**The crooked officer appears beside his further Superior. **

**He pretends he is happy about the arrest. He taps Strickland on the shoulder. **

**SAMMS**

**Just saw the Merchandise and Tannens Men all rounded up outside the Jail.**

**A job well done Sheriff. You pulled that inside job off really well - making them think**

**you were one of his Mobsters.**

**Strickland laughs with a sarcastic tone. **

**STRICKLAND**

**Yeah well, guess I was just too blind to see what a fool I'd been. A fool to think I was gonna had my**

**Badge over to you, when I retired. **

**SAMMS**

**What are you talking about Sir? **

**STRICKLAND**

**You have no discipline Samms. You're the worst kind of slacker I could have in Law Enforcement. Your intensions was to sell out your public to the Underworld. Well, have I got news for you.**

**You're under arrest. **

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY. LORRAINE MCFLY.**

**Both looking very concerned. Marty has disappeared. **

**EXT. JULES BROWN.**

**Beside Linda. **

**EXT. VERNE**

**Beside Lorraine. **

**They look at the double scorch marks left behind by the Delorean. The remaining flames are seen fading on the ground. **

**THE CAMERA PANS ABOVE THE FOUR OF THEM. **

**Where in time has Marty travelled to?**


	40. Last Goodbye

**BLANK SCREEN **

**Sunday**

**July 4 **

**1915**

**APPEARS ON THE SCREEN. **

**THE SOUND OF A TICKING CLOCK. **

**SUNSET. **

**CLOSE UP OF SMALL CLOCK.**

**It reads 9:15 P.M. **

**INT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**Now aged about 95, lays unwell in bed. He appears frail. A damp cloth wipes his head to cool him down. **

**INT. CLARA BROWN. (**_**Mary SteenBurgen)**_

**Now, Aged 69 is tending to her gravely ill husband. She looks saddened by Doc's ill health. **

**Doc opens his eyes slightly and is comforted by his wifes company and care. **

**EMMETT**

**Happy Independence Day. **

**CLARA**

**At least I can say for once, I'm glad you haven't fallen down drunk from one shot of Whiskey this year. **

**EMMETT**

**For the first time in Thirty Years - I'm actually pleased to report that makes me happy to hear you say that.**

**Clara laughs a little. She grasps his hand tenderly. **

**Doc appears to breathe heavy. **

**EMMETT**

**How are the boys? **

**CLARA**

**Concerned. They love you so much. **

**EMMETT**

**I love them too. But, I guess when it's time..it's time. **

**Clara feels upset by Doc's reference. **

**CLARA**

**Emmett don't talk like that. **

**Emmett tries to sit up. But, Clara prevents him.**

**CLARA**

**Please, Emmett. Don't stress yourself. **

**Emmett coughs. Clara takes a glass of water and supports him take a few sips. **

**He starts to relax again. **

**EMMETT**

**I'm so proud of our sons Clara. They grown into fine young men. Jules is married. We have a Grand Daughter. I hope Verne finds a nice lady some day that makes him happy. **

**CLARA**

**Who knows. Maybe he'll be somebody's hero, like you were mine. **

**EMMETT**

**Thank God for that Rattlesnake. **

**Clara frowns confused. **

**EMMETT**

**Eighteen - **_**Eighty Five. **_

**Clara realizes what he means. **

**CLARA**

**Well - it was by chance..or fate you were there. **

**At Shonash Ravine.**

**Not to forget to mention you saved me from falling under that Locomotive and we hovered away on that Futuristic Device. **

**EMMETT**

**Funny how the little things alters the course of time. **

**Clara nods. **

**CLARA**

**Yeah. **

**EMMETT**

**I just wish I had done something for Marty in the Future. **

**CLARA**

**I'm sure he will will understand, once he receives your letter**

**in the year Two Thousand - **_**Fifteen. **_

**Doc thinks worryingly for a few moments. **

**EMMETT**

**I hope so. He doesn't deserve the pain he's suffered. **

**Tears fill Doc's eyes. **

**Clara assures him. **

**CLARA**

**You know in your heart, Marty always loved you. From what I've learnt you were like a second father to him. **

**You can't blame yourself. You did what you thought was right. I know you did. **

**EMMETT**

**I am such a lucky man to have had you in my life for such a long time. **

**CLARA**

**Maybe it's because I'm as nerdy as you are. **

**EMMETT**

**I guess I'll take that as a compliment. **

**Clara strokes Emmett's hair. **

**EMMETT**

**I love you Clara Brown. **

**Clara tenderly smiles. **

**CLARA**

**I love you too, Emmett Lathrop Brown. **

**INT. BROWN HALLWAY. **

**Clara quietly exits the bedroom, and proceeds down the Staircase. **

**INT. BEDROOM**

**The Sun is still seen behind the partially closed curtains, setting over the Horizon. **

**Emmett starts to doze off. **

**THEN THE SOUND OF SOMEBODY IS QUIETLY HEARD ENTERING THE ROOM AND PROCEEDS TO THE OTHERSIDE OF THE BED. **

**A HAND IS SEEN PULLING THE TOP OF A BED SIDE STOOL. **

**THE CAMERA PANS UP. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Emmetts companion, whom has arrived from 1925, has paid him a visit. **

**Marty sits on the stool and watches over Emmett.**

**Marty is heartbroken to see his friend in a bad way, although from his Perspective, he hasn't seen him for Thirty Years. **

**He reaches over and holds Emmetts hand. Marty cries and lowers his head into Emmetts it. Marty desperately wants to**

**talk to his best friend, but can see, he appears too weak to do so. He lowers Emmett's hand back onto his front and **

**prepares to leave the room. **

**MARTY NEARS THE CAMERA. **

**Emmett's voice calls out. **

**EMMETT (O.S). **

**Hey Kid not so fast. **

**Marty stops and surprised that he woke up**

**before he left. **

**MARTY**

**Doc. **

**EMMETT**

**You weren't gonna run off without saying goodbye were you? **

**Marty hesitates, feeling nervous. **

**MARTY**

**No I was just...**

**pondering. **

**EMMETT**

**Well pull up a chair old buddy. Lets have a chit chat. **

**Marty moves round the bedside and **

**pulls up a chair. Marty looks sad. **

**EMMETT**

**Marty, it's me who should feel guilty. Not you. **

**Marty realizes, that Doc thought he was doing the right thing. **

**He walks round to Emmetts beside and pulls up a stool to sit down. **

**The sun continues to set in the background. **

**MARTY**

**Doc?**

**Emmett interrupts Marty. **

**EMMETT**

**At least tell me, you hid the Time Vehicle in a safe place. **

**MARTY**

**Don't worry. I've been careful. **

**EMMETT**

**Is my previous counterpart here with you? **

**Marty smirks a little. He decides not to tell him about his accidental trip from 1985 to 1925, with his**

**Mother and Daughter.**

**MARTY**

**No...he's kind of preoccupied right now. **

**EMMETT**

**Where is he? Still in 2015?**

**It seems the Ripple Effect has not reached as far as 1915 yet,**

**so Marty decides not to inform Emmett of his younger counterparts**

**arrest in 1985. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah...**

**Now, where were we? **

**Oh yeah. You were saying who should and shouldn't feel guilty. Considering you went**

**on a limb to find a cure for my Parkinson's - that's kind of harsh on yourself Doc. **

**Doc sighs and reaches out to Marty. **

**Marty offers his hand. There is no ill feeling between the two. **

**Nothing but love and care. **

**Doc tries to compose himself to explain his feelings. **

**EMMETT**

**I thought you avoiding that car accident in 1985, was sign your future was destined to be a great one. **

**Just shows my predictions are backwards. **

**MARTY**

**But, you said in your letter, _'You travelled into the future to try find a cure.' _**

**EMMETT**

**In the Alternate Timeline..we tried so hard... to find your cure. **

**We searched further than you could have imagined...even as far as the year Ten - **_**Thousand. **_

**MARTY**

**The year Ten - **_**Thousand? **_

**(shocked)**

**That's a little too far. **

**Doc laughs a little and shrugs his shoulders. **

**EMMETT**

**Well..**

**You could say our chances were thwarted by an unexpected Global Take over from out of Space. **

**Marty frowns. **

**MARTY**

**Aliens? **

**EMMETT**

**Let me tell you. Humans and the Halo's Fendor Colony don't mix well. **

**Marty stares at Doc confused. **

**MARTY**

**Halo's Fendor Colony? **

**EMMETT**

**Not of this Galaxy. **

**MARTY**

**Whoa that's Heavy. **

**EMMETT**

**I'm not sure about Halo's Gravitational Pull. **

**Marty finds that odd. **

**MARTY**

**Doc lets get serious. **

**EMMETT**

**OK. **

**Sometimes I wished I hadn't been so irresponsible.**

**Marty pulls a face. **

**MARTY**

**Irresponsible? Doc - You saved Millions of innocent people. Those Libyans would have caused Mass Devastation. You're a hero. **

**EMMETT**

**And look at the personal repercussions for you.**

**MARTY**

**You couldn't foresee the aftermath Doc. **

**EMMETT**

**Sometimes I wish I hadn't invented that infernal Time Machine. **

**MARTY**

**Don't let Clara hear you say that. I mean, not everything was a total disaster Doc. You married a fine lady. You both Have two wonderful sons. You can't regret that. **

**EMMETT**

**I forgot to tell you. I have a Grand Daughter. Her names Deloris. **

**Marty is pleased and pats him. **

**MARTY**

**That's great Doc. **

**Doc coughs. This concerns Marty a little. **

**He spots the glass of water and fetches it for him. **

**MARTY**

**Here Doc. Drink some water. **

**Marty assists Emmett was the glass.**

**He sits back down feeling angst. **

**EMMETT**

**I wish it didn't end this way?**

**MARTY**

**What do you mean?**

**EMMETT**

**Having to explain myself on my death bed. **

**MARTY**

**Doc. Please stop being morbid. I hate the talk of death. You don't have to explain. **

**EMMETT**

**I feel responsible for letting your destiny falter. **

**MARTY**

**What was it you said? **_**'No man should know too much about his own destiny.' **_

**EMMETT**

**I'm sorry Marty. **

**Marty gets to his feet and looks out of the window at the Sunset. **

**MARTY**

**What for?**

**EMMETT**

**I feel such a coward. Telling you via a letter. **

**Marty darts back round to Doc. He tries to assure his friend. **

**MARTY**

**Doc, you were at a Catch Twenty Two. You couldn't have predicted the decisions of other individuals or their fate after **

**Nineteen - **_**Eighty Five. **_

**EMMETT**

**After all you went through on that October weekend. You deserved better than that. **

**MARTY**

**Let me tell you something Doc. As much as I grieve for the ones I love, there is no way I can hold it against you for what you did. When I first read you letter - it hit me for six. I panicked. But, I realize it was a fate I had to accept. Some Destiny's are hard to accept and comprehend. But, you made right decision. It wasn't by choice - it was instinct.**** I had them same feelings when I arrived in 1955, after you were shot by the ****Libyans. And later on when I saw your Tombstone and had to go back to 1885 to stop you being shot in the back by Buford Tannen.**

**Doc continues to listen.**

**Marty sits back on beside stool. **

**MARTY**

**You're not a Coward Doc - you're a great guy. You're like a second Father to me. If I never met, I don't think I would have had a better friend to look up to. I never cared what the likes of Strickland and other people said about you or the Rumours of your past. You were just Unique - with a heart of gold and you always put others ****before your own needs. There are a few examples, of that, I recall during the years we hung out together and during our travels through Time. ****Doc, I don't want your final moments, being that of guilt or regret. No matter what happens from this point in time, I will always carry you in my heart, with deep affection. I'm glad you were in my life. I came back to Nineteen - **_**Fifteen, **_**because I wanted you to know that. There's nothing to forgive. **

**EMMETT**

**Oh Marty. That warms my heart. **

**MARTY**

**Doc, you're my family as well as my own. I love you.**

**EMMETT**

**I love you too. **

**Marty smiles starting to cry and he holds his hand. **

**EMMETT**

**Do you rememer when we first met? **

**MARTY**

**Of course. November 5th 1955. You opened the door and you were wearing that Brain - Wave Machine on your head. **

**.**

**EMMETT**

**That damn thing didn't work at all**

**(then he shakes his head).**

**But, No, I don't mean then. **

**MARTY**

**Oh, you mean 1982? Yeah I was a little sneak back then.**

**(Marty nods with a cheeky grin)**

**Thought you were gonna zap my brain or something. **

**But, I knew once I met you first time, you weren't the Crackpot everyone made you out to be. **

**You were odd, but funny and the coolest ****guy to hang out with. **

**EMMETT**

**I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway you were a typical curious kid. With Gadgets and all. **

**They soon become a kids toy anyway. **

**MARTY**

**Oh that reminds me Doc - **

**Sorry about the Amplifier. **

**Emmett is not sure what Marty means. **

**MARTY**

**1985.**

**You told me '_Not to hook up, as there was a slight possibility of overload.' _**

**Doc realizes and smiles.**

**EMMETT**

**Nothing to forgive. **

**MARTY**

**You are my best friend. You will always be my best friend. Even when we're in different time zones.**

**(Marty puts his hand on his chest)**

**You'll be in my heart. **

**EMMETT**

**And you'll be in my heart Marty. Forever. **

**Marty grasps Doc's hand. **

**EMMETT**

**You best get back to the future. My earlier counterpart will be waiting. He's got a cycle to complete. **

**MARTY**

**Just a little longer Doc. I like being here with you. **

**Emmett smiles. **

**THE CAMERA PANS ABOVE MARTY AND EMMETT. **

**INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY. **

**Marty quietly exits the bedroom and shuts the door. He takes a moment to pray before he leaves. He's about to make his**

**way cautiously down the staircase, when a voice calls out him. **

**GIRL (O.S.). **

**Who are you? **

**Marty spins round. **

**EXT. GIRL. **

**About eight years old, appears in Night Clothes, holding a Doll in her arms. **

**Marty walks over to her and kneels down face to face with her. He seems to have susses who she is. **

**MARTY**

**I'm a friend of your Grandpa's. You must be Deloris. Your Grandpa Emmett has told me all about you. **

**DELORIS**

**Grandpa's sick. **

**Marty starts to feel emotional. **

**MARTY**

**I know. But, so you know. Your Grandpa has given you a Future. A future with wonderful times ahead. And even though one day, he may not be able to **

**be there completely. He will be watching from afar. A place where the sky is always blue and never grey. ****Your Grand father will be an influence, even after he's gone.**

**DELORIS**

**What's influence?**

**MARTY**

**Let's just say, you're destined to follow in your Grandpa's footsteps. **

**Deloris smiles and hugs Marty. **

**CLOSE UP OF MARTY. **

**EXT. DARK.**

**INT. DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Marty sits crying his heart out. He wipes his tears and taps a date in on the Time Circuits. **

**EXT. TIME CIRCUITS.**

**The Date **_**'Wednesday 2nd December 1925, 9:30 P.M. **_**is tapped in. **

**EXT. DELOREAN. **

**The Time Vehicle is seen speeding off down a Country Road, up to Eighty Eight Miles Per Hour. **

**TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS AND THE TIME MACHINE DISAPPEARS INTO THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM LEAVING A PAIR OF FIRE TRAILS BEHIND! **


	41. Loose Ends

**Wednesday December 2nd 1925. 9:40 PM. **

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. **

**EXT. POLICE CARS. **

**Taking Buford and Irving Tannen to Jail. **

**A CROWD WATCHES THEM BEING DRIVEN AWAY. **

**EXT. JULES BROWN. VERNE BROWN. WILLIAM MCFLY. **

**William handshakes the two Brothers hands and is very appreciative for what they did. **

**WILLIAM**

**You saved my life back there. **

**JULES**

**Well just so you know. Both Father and Kid Tannen will be behind bars for a long time. **

**William scratches his head. **

**WILLIAM **

**Just out of curiosity, what was that weird looking vehicle you arrived in? **

**Jules and Verne are caught off Guard by this question. **

**VERNE**

**A weather experiment Machine. Made into a car. **

**JULES**

**Right. A weather Experiment Machine. **

**Both pretending. **

**VERNE**

**Unfortunately, I don't think it will be a success. **

**William seems to believe them. He seems disappointed that their**

**so called Science Experiment wasn't a success. **

**WILLIAM**

**Oh. **

**EXT. FLOOZY BAR. **

**A crowd heads back inside the Local Bar. **

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY. LORRAINE MCFLY. **

**Grand Daughter being comforted by her Middle aged Grand Mother. **

**Both are concerned for Marty's well being. **

**LORRAINE**

**I'm sure he's safe and sound. **

**LINDA**

**As long as he hasn't been eaten by Dinosaurs or captured by the Nazis then I can sleep easy. **

**(sarcastically)**

**Lorraine gives Linda a nudge of annoyance. **

**LORRAINE **

**Don't say that. He'll be back. **

**SUDDENLY A FAMILIAR REASSURING VOICE IS HEARD. **

**MARTY (O.S.). **

**I already am. **

**Linda and Lorraine jump back. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**Appears within the dispursing crowd. **

**Linda is overjoyed and rushes over to hug her father. **

**LINDA**

**Daddy! Oh thank God you're back. **

**Lorraine breathes a sigh of relief. **

**LINDA**

**Where have you been? **

**MARTY**

**Uh..tying up some Loose ends.**

**Linda wonders what Marty is referring to. **

**LINDA**

**Loose ends? **

**Marty thinks for a minute. **

**MARTY**

**Let's just say it was for the best. **

**Lorraine walks over to Marty. **

**LORRAINE**

**Hey son. **

**MARTY**

**Lorraine. Not so loud. **

**Lorraine embraces him. **

**Jules and Verne hurry over. **

**JULES**

**Well, well. When did you roll back in?**

**MARTY**

**Uh, few minutes ago. **

**Verne puffs a sigh of relief. **

**VERNE**

**Glad you're OK Marty.**

**JULES**

**Where's the Delorean? **

**MARTY**

**It's safe. I hid it down an Alley a few blocks down that way**

**(pointing in the direction of where he escaped from the Tannens)**

**You can't miss it. **

**VERNE**

**Well, lets hope nobody else doesn't before I retrieve it. I'll take it back to the Farm. **

**Good to have you back. **

**Verne hurries off. **

**Jules shrugs. **

**JULES**

**So, where did you go? **

**MARTY**

**Oh...1955.**

**(lies)**

**Jules raises his eyebrow, no really convinced. **

**JULES**

**What is it about that date? **

**MARTY**

**It happens to have some significance to my existence. **

**JULES**

**Just tell me you did n't cause a Paradox. **

**Marty holds his hand up. **

**MARTY**

**I was careful. Jesus you're starting to sound like your old Man. **

**Jules laughs. **

**JULES**

**I'll take that as a compliment. **

**Linda interrupts. **

**LINDA**

**Jules. How did you and Verne manage to get a message to Strickland? **

**JULES**

**We have a Time Machine. Anything is possible. **

**MARTY**

**Exactly. If you put your mind to it - you can accomplish anything. **

**Jules smiles feeling proud. **

**JULES**

**And speaking of accomplishments. While you were tied up at Millers, Verne and I made an extra trip to Nineteen -**_**Eighty Five. **_

**Marty, Linda and Lorraine seem rather intrigued. **

**LINDA**

**Jes, you have been busy. **

**MARTY**

**You went to rescue Doc's earlier counterpart didn't you? **

**JULES**

**Uh hu, but that's not all. We happened to stumble upon a Conspiracy, that Father didn't see coming. However, it is a Loose End we've tied up nicely. Now all we have to do, is get you all Back To The Future and hopefully keep History on it's course. Dad is waiting in your timeline, so we can eventually give the Delorean to him.**

**MARTY**

**Wait a minute -What did you find out? **

**Jules is stopped from explaining to Marty, the events of Jules and Vernes trip to 1985, as William comes hurrying over. **

**JULES**

**I'll show and tell, when we get back to the Farm. **

**William is elated to see Marty and pats him on the shoulder and gives him a handshake. **

**He gets carried away. **

**WILLIAM**

**It's good to see you again Mr Eastwood! I can't wait to tell my father of your return. **

**Marty feels silly.**

**MARTY**

**Well, its only a brief visit. **

**William grasps a tight grip on Marty's hand. **

**WILLIAM**

**At least let me buy you all a drink. **

**Linda frowns**

**LINDA**

**I thought you were broke. **

**William thinks for a moment. **

**WILLIAM**

**I was, but Strickland just informed me, that I got a job as the new Deputy Sheriff and that I get to keep my home. **

**LINDA**

**Wow, I wonder who was behind that influence. **

**(glancing to Jules)**

**Jules winks grinning. **

**LORRAINE**

**Well, I will gladly accept your invitation. Thank you Will. **

**Linda looks glumly. **

**LINDA**

**Guess that's me out. **

**WILLIAM**

**You lady are part of the reason I'm still alive. I'm sure Mr Carruthers won't mind, considering his business won't be threatened by either Buford and Irving Tannen for the forseeable future.**

**William offers Lorraine his arm, to escort her inside.**

**WILLIAM**

**Shall we?**

**Lorraine accepts and they interlock arms. **

**LORRAINE**

**Of course. **

**Linda follows on behind. Marty intercepts Marty briefly and pulls him aside. **

**JULES**

**By the way, a little Girl told me, she bumped into a stranger outside her Grand Daddy's bedroom Ten Years Ago. **

**You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you? **

**Marty is caught out. **

**MARTY**

**Jules...**

**Jules interrupts him with reasurrence.**

**JULES**

**Marty, it's OK. Thank you. I'm glad he went to Heaven knowing you loved him, as much as we loved him. Just so you know - I will always consider part of the family. **

**MARTY**

**Thanks Jules.**

**Marty and Jules embrace. **

**Jules pats Marty on the shoulder. **

**JULES**

**Lets get that Drink Huh?**

**MARTY**

**OK Everybody lets Jazz! **


	42. Earth Angel

**INT. FLOOZY BAR. **

**Town Folk are sat at round tables. **

**There are Musicians on stage playing Jazz Music. One playing the Piano, others Cornets, Contrebasse etc. **

**Some guys are playing Pool. **

**THE CAMERA MOVES TO THE OVAL BAR. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY. JULES BROWN. WILLIAM MCFLY. **

**Both Marty and Jules appear to be drinking something non -alcoholic. **

**William looks like he's drinking a Brandy. **

**The three seems to be enjoying the entertainment. William is curious why Marty and Jules are not drinkers. **

**WILLIAM **

**You sure you don't want a real drink. **

**JULES**

**No, thank you. I've never been a drinker. **

**MARTY**

**No thanks. **

**William gives Jules a little nudge. **

**WILLIAM **

**I remember your father. **

**Jules wonders what he's referring to. **

**JULES**

**What do you mean?**

**WILLIAM**

**As far I as can remember, he couldn't stay sober after drinking just one shot of Whiskey. He always passed out. **

**Guess it's in the genes.**

**Jules chuckles. **

**JULES**

**Listen, shouldn't you be getting back home to your wife and son? They might be worried about you.**

**William gasps and checks his watch. **

**His eyes widen. **

**WILLIAM**

**Jes, Louise your right. **

**He quickly handshakes both Marty and Jules hand. **

**WILLIAM**

**It was good to see you both. I'll be sure to tell my father of your visit Mr Eastwood. Thanks again Mr Brown. **

**William hurries off. **

**Both Marty and Jules takes a sip of their soda water. Jules places his glass on the bar.**

**JULES**

**We best be getting back to the Farm. You especially need a rest after your ordeal. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY. **

**She approaches the bar, pulling a face**

**Marty wonders what could be bothering her. **

**MARTY**

**What is it? **

**LINDA**

**In the Ladies bathroom. They were all staring at me funny. Talk about not fitting in. **

**Jules laughs, looking at her Gangster suit. **

**JULES**

**Considering your Dress Code. I'm not surprised. **

**Linda then looks around the Bar. There is no sign of Lorraine. **

**LINDA**

**Where's Grandma? **

**Marty looks at Linda confused. **

**MARTY**

**I thought she went to the Bathroom with you. **

**SUDDENLY THE INTRODUCTION TO FAMILIAR SONG BEGINS TO PLAY ON STAGE. **

**Marty and Linda take note of this. **

**INT. STAGE. **

**The Pianist and Male playing Contrebesse playing the intro. **

**The song is none other than 'Earth Angel.' **

**Which is the song George and Lorraine kissed to at The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance on 'Saturday November 12th 1955.' **

**INT. LORRAINE MCFLY. **

**Lorraine steps up to the Microphone. **

**With two backing singers Harmonizing inthe background. **

**Linda and Marty are stunned. Their mouths drop. **

**Lorraine begins to sing. **

**LORRAINE**

_**'Earth Angel Earth Angel**_

_**Will you be Mine**_

_**My Darling dear Love you all the Time**_

_**I'm just a fool **_

_**A fool In Love With you.' **_

**Marty and Linda are shocked by how heartwarming it is, that Lorraine is**

**singing so beautifully. **

**LINDA**

**My God she is so Good. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah..It's a a revelation. **

**LORRAINE**

_**'Earth Angel Earth Angel**_

_**The one I adore**_

_**Love you forever and ever more**_

_**I'm just a fool**_

_**A fool in love with you.'**_

**Linda scours the Bar, while Lorraine sings. The public seem to be**

**overcome with emotion. Husbands and Wives seem to pull themselves closer together**

**as they watch and listen to the Lyrics. Even guys at the Pool table get carried away by the tender song. **

**LORRAINE**

**'**_**I fell for you and I knew **_

_**The vision of your love -**_

_**loveliness**_

_**I hoped and I pray that someday**_

_**I'll be the vision of your Hap - happiness Oh, Oh, Oh,**_

_**Earth Angel Earth Angel**_

_**Please be mine**_

_**My Darling dear Love you all the time**_

_**I'm just a fool**_

_**A fool in Loooovvvee wiith youuuuuu.'**_

**The Bar gives out a raptures applause and cheer. **

**Marty, Linda and Jules are astounded by Lorraines performances. **

**Linda whistles. **

**Lorraine appreciates the crowds cheer and bows. **

**LORRAINE**

_**Thank you. **_


	43. Your Grandkids Are Gonna Love It

**INT. FLOOZY BAR**

**INT. LORRAINE MCFLY**

**She steps off stage after entertaining the Hill Valley Locals with her rendition of 'Earth Angel.' **

**Lorraine walks over to the Bar. **

**INT. LINDA MCFLY.**

**Cheerful. **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY**

**Emotional. **

**INT. JULES**

**Still applauding. **

**JULES**

**Bravo! Bravo! **

**Lorraine puffs. But, is warmed by the reception she recieved. **

**Linda is impressed. **

**LINDA**

**Grandma, that was beautiful. **

**MARTY**

**Maybe this new experience will stop you talking about the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance for a change. **

**Lorraine smiles and puts her finger to her lips as a hush. **

**INT. BAR TENDER CARRUTHERS. **

**A man in his later Fifties appears, father of Lou from 1955 appear behind the Bar. **

**He seems rather estastic. He speaks loudly to Lorraine. **

**CARRUTHERS**

**Oh my oh my Miss Presley. You have the voice of an Angel. Since you're not associated with of Irving Tannen any longer - How 'bout a Singing contract? **

**They all loved ya? **

**Lorraine feels awkward. **

**LORRAINE**

**Uh thank you sir. That's kind of you. I'm flattered. But a'**

**Lorraine grabs Marty by the scruff of his shirt and pulls him close. **

**LORRAINE**

**Mr Eastwood and I are engaged. We were just passing through town and Irving kidnapped me, so he could pretend I was his girlfriend, as revenge against my fiance, because of his father. We're moving on after tonight. **

**The Bar tender takes this in. **

**Marty is shocked. Lorraine looks to Marty for assurance. **

**LORRAINE**

**Isn't that right Cupcake? **

**Marty looks at Lorraine uncomfortably. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah - Mo - Lor - **

**Right. **

**(his eyes dart to Carruthers)**

**Sorry, yeah. We're moving on. **

**Carruthers holds his hands up feeling reluctant and disappointed. **

**CARRUTHERS**

**OK. But, voices like yours don't come by often. **

**Carruthers moves away. **

**Marty is stunned by Lorraines outburst. He gives her a stern look. **

**MARTY**

**What the hell was that all about? **

**LORRAINE**

**I didn't know what else to say. **

**MARTY**

**Have you ever heard of a simple word 'No?' **

**JULES**

**And Linda tells me, I'm Dramatic. **

**(interrupts)**

**Linda has disappeared from the Bar. **

**Marty and Lorraine look around for her. **

**Lorraine then spots her on the stage trying to instruct the Musicians. **

**Marty looks annoyed and uptight. **

**MARTY**

**What's she doing now?**

**LORRAINE**

**Taking after her Grand Mother. **

**INT. STAGE. **

**Linda finishes instructing. **

**LINDA **

**You got that? **

**One Musician starts to play the Contrebasse. **

**Linda starts clicking her fingers. **

**After a few beats, the intro starts to sound familiar. **

**Drums start to beat. **

**Linda starts shifting her shoulders. **

**The song is none other than Michael Jacksons 'Smooth Criminal.' **

**Linda starts tapping her and copies Michael Jacksons moves.**

**The Audience start getting into the beat. **

**The Pianist begins to play also. **

**Linda moves to the Microphone. **

**LINDA**

_**'As he came into the Window**_

_**It was the sound of a Cresendo**_

_**He came into her apartment**_

_**He left the blood stains on the carpet**_

_**She ran underneath the table**_

_**He could see she was unable **_

_**So she ran into the bderoom**_

_**She was struck down, it was her doom' **_

_**Annie are you OK? **_

_**So, Annie are you OK**_

_**Are you OK, Annie...'**_

**Marty and Lorraine freeze in shock, as they watch Linda follow in her**

**fathers footsteps. They glance at one another. **

**Linda continues with her fancy foot work. **

**Jules is impressed. **

**LORRAINE**

**Where did she learn to dance like that? **

**Marty awkwardly shrugs. **

**MARTY**

**Beats the shit out of me. **

**Linda gets to the Chorus. **

**She jumps of stage and flicks her hat and starts doing a few Moon Walks and fancy foot work. **

**The crowd get to their feet and applaud her. **

_**LINDA**_

_**'Annie are you OK?**_

_**Will you tell us that you're okay?**_

_**There's a sound at the window**_

_**Then he struck you - a cresendo,**_

_**Annie**_

_**He came into your Apartment**_

_**Left the Bloodstains on the carpet**_

_**And then you ran into the bedroom**_

_**You were struck down **_

_**It was your doom.'**_

**Linda starts dancing with Guys at the Pool Table and does fancy tricks**

**with the Ball. **

**She then proceeds to continue her act up a Staircase, to an overview of the Main Bar. **

**Guys throw money at her and the public start to entertain themselves. **

**LINDA**

_**'Annie are you OK? **_

_**So, Annie are uou OK? Are you OK Annie?**_

_**(repeated x3**_

_**You've been hit by -**_

_**You been struck by - **_

_**A Smooth Criminal.' **_

**Linda is then sliding down a pole back into the main bar. **

**Lorraine and Marty cover their faces, feeling embarrassed. **

**It doesn't stop his daughter and the Floozy Bar guests. They too start get into the Moon Walk routine. **

**LINDA**

_**'So they came into the outway**_

_**It was Sunday, what a black day**_

_**Everytime I tried to find him**_

_**There were no clues, they're behind him**_

_**And they end up never knowing**_

_**Who's the suspect or what to expect**_

_**Mouth - to - Mouth rescuscitation**_

_**Sounding heartbeats, intimidation.' **_

**Carruthers also starts to get in the Party mood. **

**Jules seems mighty impressed. He taps Marty on the shoulder. **

**JULES**

**That's quite some moves she got there.**

**During the Instrumental stage. **

**Everybody is dancing on and around tables. **

**Then Linda takes centre stage in copying Michael Jacksons final dance moves for the song and everybody joins in. **

**LINDA**

**'**_**Annie are you Okay?**_

_**Will you tell us that you're Okay.**_

_**There's a sound at the Window - a Cresendo**_

_**Annie**_

_**He came into your apartment**_

_**Left the bloodstains on the carpet.**_

_**So she ran into the bedroom **_

_**You were struck down**_

_**It was your doom **_

**Linda then goes overboard and starts taking her coat off and underdoing her shirt straps. **

**She also starts kicking tables over, while tapping her feet and spinning around. **

**Eventually she starts getting out of breath and starts being clumsy and falling over into equipment. **

**She jumps back on stage and stumbles into the Drum Kit and the Drummer falls off his chair. **

**Trumpet players shift out of the way. Linda kicks out and her shoes flies off her feet and strikes a man in the face**

**knocking him down. **

**She stumbles againe and does one final spin. **

**LINDA**

**'**_**You've been hit by -**_

_**You've been struck by - **_

_**A Smooth Criminal!' **_

**THERE IS COMPLETE SILENCE. **

**EVERYBODY SITS AT THEIR TABLES STARING AT HER IN DISBELIEF. **

**ALL THE TABLES AND CHAIRS SEEM TO BE TIDELY IN THEIR PLACES.**

**IT SOON DAWNS ON LINDA, THAT THE AUDIENCE JOINING IN ON HER SONG AND DANCE VERSION OF 'SMOOTH CRIMINAL' **

**WAS A FANTASY. **

**Linda looks humiliated and picks up her Jacket. Marty and Lorraine hold their hands over their eyes feeling embarrassed. **

**Jules tries to contain himself - trying not to laugh. **

**Linda steps up to the microphone. **

**LINDA**

**I guess you guys ain't ready for that yet. **

**But, your Grandkids are gonna love it. **


	44. Dark History

**Thursday **

**December 3rd **

**1925\. **

**MORNING.**

**INT. BROWN LAB. **

**EXT. NEWSPAPER ARTICLE. **

**From Los Angeles. **

**It's dated '**_**Tuesday October 29th 1985' NUCLEAR ATTACK PREVENTED'**_

_**'Downtown Libyan Threat Thwarted. Millions Saved.''**_

**Its the same article Marty found in his letter from Doc in 2015.**

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TELEGRAPH.**

**Dated '**_**Friday November 1st 1985' **_

**The Article reads. '**_**LIBYAN BOMB MAKER CONFESSES TO '62' BROWN MANSION INFERNO' **_

_**'Local Scientist Fate Unresolved.' **_

**EXT. PHOTOGRAPH. **

**A mug shot of Ronald Harris in the mid 1940's - who appeared at the Hill Valley Courthouse in 1985, **

**before Doc was arrested. **

**Marty's voice is heard. **

**MARTY**

**So this is the guy who built the Bomb for the terrorists? (O.S.). **

**INT. MARTY MCFLY.**

**He turns round. **

**INT. JULES**

**Jules points at the Picture. **

**JULES**

**Yep. A guy with a serious problem. **

**INT. VERNE. **

**Appears beside his Brother. **

**VERNE**

**He's been committed to a Maxmimum Security Mental Hospital. **

**We managed to get Fathers younger self out of Jail in 1985. **

**MARTY**

**How did you manage that? **

**JULES**

**We fooled Authorities we were FBI Agents and that he was under our interrogation. **

**MARTY**

**Good stunt. **

**Marty places the photo back on the table. He folds his arms. **

**MARTY**

**How did this Ronald Harris know how to make a Bomb? One that's Nuclear. **

**(shrugs)**

**VERNE**

**Manhattan Project. During World War II , Harris became an engineer for the U.S Army Corps. He kind of got way too possessed for the Militaries liking.**

**MARTY**

**You mean dangerous? **

**Verne agrees. **

**VERNE**

**Right. He got tranferred to a Mental Hospital, where he stayed until the early fifties. **

**Marty looks at Ronald Harris's mug shot and picks it. **

**MARTY**

**And he was friends with your Dad at College?**

**Jules gives a negative expression. **

**JULES**

**Not necessarily. More like associates - for a time. But, after a while Father couldn't trust him, as Harris became unstable and a paranoid schizophrenic. Eventually Harris saw Dad as his competition. It's a conflict that has lasted over Forty Years. **

**Marty thinks there's more to Ronald Harris's outburst, than meets the eye. **

**MARTY**

**And he burnt down Doc's Mansion in 1962, because of this?**

**Jules and Verne glance at each other. **

**Jules pulls a photograph from a folder and hands it to Marty. **

**EXT. PHOTOGRAPH. **

**It's a picture of a woman, who looks similar to Clara Clayton. **

**Marty frowns in confusion. **

**MARTY**

**Your mother? **

**Jules and Verne pause momentarily. **

**Jules hunches up briefly. **

**JULES**

**That there is Claire Clayton. **

**Marty frowns, unsure of who the woman is. **

**VERNE**

**A descendant of our mothers. She moved to Hill Valley in the early sixties from New Jersey. It was the first time a descendant of Mothers came to Hill Valley, since 1885. **

**MARTY**

**But, what does Claire Clayton have to do with the Mansion fire? **

**JULES**

**Father and Harris met sometime again in early 1962. Ron met and fell in love with Claire Clayton after he resurfaced back in Hill Valley. He intended to marry her. **

**VERNE**

**However, he became controlling and mentally abused her. Dad was her shoulder to cry on...**

**Marty rolls his eyes. **

**MARTY**

**It was more than that? **

**(figured)**

**JULES**

**Claire loved Dad and I think he felt the same way. But, she was scared of how Ron would take it. She insisted the affair couldn't carry on. But Ron found out and Claire left him and ultimately Hill Valley. The night she left, Harris snuck into the Mansion and torched it. He escaped town. Father assumed a random burglar. But then accusations and rumours started circulating thanks to your former High School Principal - and Dad was accused of Arson, because he acquired the Insurance Money. **

**Marty throws his arms in the air. **

**MARTY**

**But, how did the Libyans know Harris could build a Bomb? **

**VERNE**

**Following the Mall incident and during your Day and a Half MIA period in the Space Time Continuum, Ron coincidentally stumbled upon the terrorist group and discovered, Dad's Plutonium deception and that he somehow evoided his execution at the local Mall. Ron was still mentally unstable , even after so many years and offered to build them a bomb, in exchange for Five Million Dollars. **

**MARTY**

**And that would give both Harris and the terrorists each of their own scores to settle. And Los Angeles was used as bait...**

**The fire of '62' wasn't enough for this Loon. **

**JULES**

**You should have seen this guy, when he confessed all his bad deeds. He didn't have an ounce of remorse. He found all the reasons to hate Dad - not just for Father affair with Claire. Father was just simply brilliant and Harris couldn't handle it since day one. **

**VERNE**

**Harris was declared mentally insane and incredibly dangerous. **

**JULES**

**After we secured Dad's earlier counterpart, we took him to the year 2015. **

**MARTY**

**Then you came back here to 1925? **

**Jules and Verne smile awkwardly hesitating again. **

**JULES**

**Actually no. **

**VERNE**

**We went to the year 2115.**

**Marty's face drops. **

**MARTY**

**2115!**

**Jules and Verne laugh. **

**VERNE**

**Technology, one hundred years, has advanced alot more than this time. **

**JULES**

**But, blame it on Global Warming. **

**VERNE**

**I needed to find some upgrades for the Time Train. **

**Hopefully, we can restore her and get her up and flying,**

**ready to take you and your family back to the future. **

**MARTY**

**Sounds like you were busy.**

**Jules checks his watch. **

**JULES**

**Marty, why don't you go back into the house and grab your family and yourself something to eat. **

**I'm gonna help Verne on the Train before we head off. **

**MARTY**

**OK. Cheers Guys. **

**Marty heads off out of the Lab. **

**Jules and Verne rest against a table and watch Marty exit the Main Lab Door. **

**They fold their arms. They both feel proud of their achievement to secure the future - for the better. **

**Verne whispers in Jules ear. **

**VERNE**

**Do you wanna tell him? **

**JULES**

**About what? **

**VERNE**

**The future? **

**JULES**

**No.**

**Let it be a surprise. **


	45. Back To The Future

**EXT. BROWN FARM**

**The Winter sun beams over the Horizon.**

**Vast countryside can be seen. **

**EXT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY. LINDA MCFLY.**

**Grand Mother and Grand Daughter are sat on a front porch swing admiring the scenery. **

**It appears quite windy, but the two seem very relaxed. **

**EXT. EINSTEIN**

**The Sheep Dog is laying across Linda's lap and Lorraine pets him. **

**LORRAINE**

**It's beautiful isn't it?**

**Very peaceful. **

**LINDA**

**We need that in the Future. **

**Lorraine wonders what Linda means by that. **

**LORRAINE**

**Something wrong? **

**Linda pauses.**

**LINDA**

**No...**

**Well - the Twenty First Century is far more advanced than this Era. **

**Lorraine takes hold of Lindas hand, as she bonds with her future Grand Daughter. **

**LORRAINE**

**Was nice of your Mother and Father to name you after your Aunt. **

**Linda freezes. She knows in her heart, she cannot inform Lorraine, about the circumstances surrounding**

**her Aunts tragic passing. It's an event that she would not want to be preparing for. Linda keeps her **

**composure and holds back tears. **

**LINDA**

**Yeah, it was. **

**LORRAINE**

**By the way, how is your mother? She is such a sweet Girl - or Lady I should say now. **

**Linda hesitates, as not to reveal her own tragedy in the Future. **

**Linda feigns a smile. **

**LINDA**

**Great. **

**Lorraine looks unsure. **

**They look back out at the scenery. **

**LORRAINE**

**I still can't believe it. How did I not put two and two together much sooner? **

**Your father I mean.**

**I mean there were even subtle hints. **

**LINDA**

**Unless you were in denial. **

**LORRAINE**

**I don't know whats more Creepy, hitting on my own Son or being married to Biff in an alternate reality. **

**Linda nods, pulling a face. **

**LINDA**

**Yeah.**

**LORRAINE**

**I think I'd rather had been an Alcoholic. **

**Then Marty's voice is heard. **

**MARTY (O.S). **

**You were.**

**Linda and Lorraine's eye dart to their left. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**With his hand in his trouser pockets. **

**Einstein jumps off Linda's lap and runs over to him. **

**MARTY**

**From my original experiences in a previous Timeline. In someway's risking my own existnce back in 1955 was a blessing in disguise. Was nice to see the tables turned and see Dad boss Biff around for a change. **

**Linda stands up and moves to moves above the Porch steps. **

**LINDA**

**From what I've experienced in the decade of the Mobsters, the Tannen bloodline sure shows that similar cold blood that has travelled into the future.**

**Marty pets Einstein. **

**MARTY**

**Verne has nearly finished with the Time Train. **

**We gotta get back.**

**LINDA AND LORRAINE TOGETHER. **

**Where? **

**MARTY**

**Back To The Future! **

**INT. UNDERGROUND LAB. **

**Beneath the Brown Lab. **

**INT. SECRET TRACK.**

**Hidden behind a Secret Wall. **

**INT. JULES BROWN. **

**He is holding a piece of paper in his hand. **

**INT. PHOTOGRAPH. **

**It's a picture of Claire Clayton - Clara's descendant. **

**Jules finds the similarities between his and Vernes late mother, with Claire astounding. **

**EXT. TIME TRAIN. **

**A Hatch is opened and a mechanical staircase is lowered. **

**EXT. VERNE BROWN. **

**Verne appears and walks down the steps. **

**JULES**

**It's kind of a coincidence Dad met and fell in Love with Mother the way he did. **

**Verne looks at the photo, Jules is holding. **

**VERNE**

**I'd like to think Father loved Mom for who she was. Not who she reminded him of. Otherwise, he would have left the Old West and returned to the Future. **

**Jules places the picture down. **

**JULES**

**Well - if that's the case. Matter is closed. **

**(Jules glances at the Train) **

**Is it ready? **

**VERNE**

**Ready as it'll ever be. **

**NOT LONG AFTER. **

**INT. MARTY. LINDA. LORRAINE. **

**They are prepared for their journey back to the future. **

**EXT. DELOREAN. **

**The Time Vehicle is all set and ready to go. **

**Verne walks up to Lorraine. **

**VERNE**

**Mrs Mcfly. I'll be your escort back to October 28th 1985. We'll be taking the Time Train. **

**(he looks to Marty and Linda)**

**Jules will be taking you two and back to 2015 in the Delorean. **

**That way the earlier counterpart of our Father can take the Time Machine following our arrival and I will pick Jules up on the way back here to this **

**Time Period. **

**Lorraine falls silent and becomes very emotional. **

**Linda slowly walks over to her, teary eyed. **

**They hug each other. **

**LORRAINE**

**I'm gonna miss you. **

**LINDA**

**I'll see you in a few...I love you. **

**LORRAINE**

**I love you too. **

**Lorraine kisses her on the cheek. **

**Linda steps away crying.**

**Marty nervously walk up to his mother. **

**They take hold of both of each others hands. They both smile at one another. **

**LORRAINE**

**What would your father say if I told him, I went time travelling with our Forty Seven Year Old son? **

**MARTY**

**He'd probably write a book on it. **

**LORRAINE**

**You think? **

**Marty laughs and shakes his head. **

**MARTY**

**No. Don't tell him. **

**LORRAINE**

**This has been an experience I will never forget. **

**Apart from being a floozy to Irving Tannen. **

**Kind of liked my secret identity though. **

**Jules interrupts.**

**JULES**

**You should have seen that Knock out punch your Mother laid on Irving.**

**MARTY**

**Guess it runs in the family huh? **

**Lorraine touches Marty's face tenderly. **

**LORRAINE**

**I'm gonna miss you. **

**MARTY**

**I'm really gonna miss you. **

**Lorraine pulls him to an embrace. **

**They hug each other tight. **

**LORRAINE**

**See you in Thirty.**

**MARTY**

**Is that years or Minutes? **

**LORRAINE**

**Guess I should remember we have our different perspectives. **

**MARTY**

**Love you Mom**

**Lorraine smiles. **

**LORRAINE**

**Love you too. **

**EXT. TIME TRAIN. **

**Lorraine steps up the staircase and into the Train. **

**Marty and Linda bid a sad farewell. **

**Lorraine will not see Marty and Linda for Thirty Years. **

**Marty and Linda will see her older self in a matter of hours or minutes. **

**Lorraine waves and gulps. Marty and Linda acknowledge and wave back. **

**The Time Train Hatch closes and Jules taps the side of it. **

**JULES**

**Up, up and away. **

**Linda frowns and wonders what Jules means by that. **

**LINDA**

**Up, up and away?**

**Marty puts his arm around Linda and watches Lorraines Journey back in time. **

**MARTY**

**Let's just say, sky's the limit in the year 2115. **

**AN OUTER CHAMBER OPENS AND THE TIME TRAIN MOVES DOWN THE UNDERGROUND TRACK**

**AND SPEEDS OFF INTO THE AIR!**

**IN THE DISTANCE, THE TIME TRAIN TURNS VERTICAL AND TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS **

**AND DISAPPEARS BACK TO 1985! **

**Marty, Linda and Jules watch the left behind fire trails fade over the Horizon. **

**JULES**

**OK you two. Looks like it's time to get two back to the next century. **

**Marty and Linda agree feeling sad. **

**LINDA**

**Just can't help think, Grandma not knowing Aunt Linda's tragic fate, **

**yet we already do. **

**Marty feels bad about the situation. He tugs on his daughter for comfort. **

**MARTY**

**Cmon sweetheart lets go home. **

**INT. DELOREAN.**

**INT. TIME CIRCUITS. **

**The date '**_**Monday October 26 2015 04:00 am' **_**is tapped in.**

**INT. MARTY. LINDA. EINSTEIN.**

**As passengers. **

**INT. JULES. **

**In the drivers seat. **

**An outer chamber opens. Daylight is seen. **

**Linda feels comforted by the sunlight and relaxes. **

**Marty appreciates it too. **

**MARTY**

**So, do we have enough road to get up to Eighty Eight?**

**JULES**

**Roads? With these upgrades, we don't need roads. **

**Jules smiles. **

**HE STEPS ON THE ACCELERATOR AND THE DELOREAN SPEEDS OFF! AS IT EXITS THE CHAMBER IT STARTS TO **

**FLY ABOVE GROUND AND SPINS ROUND AND TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS AS IT REACHES EIGHTY**

**EIGHT MILES PER HOUR. **

**THE DELOREAN FLIES TOWARDS THE CAMERA AND DISAPPEARS BACK TO 2015! **


	46. Back From The Past

**Monday October 26th 2015. 04:00am. **

**EXT. DARK. **

**EXT. LYONS ESTATE. **

**Near the Entrance. **

**EXT. DOC BROWN.**

**The 65 year old scientist from 1985, in a White Radiation Suit. **

**He checks his watch. It reads 4:01 am. **

**He taps his foot, feeling rather impaitiently.**

**Doc grunts. **

**DOC**

**Where in Sir Issace Newton are they? **

**Everything is silent. **

**SUDDENLY THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD ALONG WITH THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT! **

**Doc jumps out of his skins. **

**DOC**

**Great Scott**

**(gasps)**

**THE CAMERA PANS TO THE RIGHT. **

**EXT. DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. **

**The Time Vehicle appears from out of the night sky and **

**lands near Doc. Doc becomes fascinated by the added gear **

**to the Car. **

**EXT. MR FUSION. **

**Similar to the one that existed in the original 2015 advanced future. **

**The gullwing door flips open. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY. **

**The 47 year old steps out of the vehicle. **

**Doc is elated to see him. **

**DOC**

**Marty!**

**Marty acknowledges him. **

**MARTY**

**Hey, Doc. **

**EXT. EINSTEIN. **

**Doc's dog runs out to his owner. **

**Doc is pleased to see his four legged friend. **

**DOC**

**Einstein you little yellow. **

**EXT. LINDA MCFLY**

**Marty's 17 year old daughter emerges. **

**Doc greets her. **

**DOC**

**Miss Mcfly, welcome back to the future. **

**LINDA**

**Thank you Doctor Brown. **

**EXT. JULES BROWN. **

**Doc's future son, appears from the Drivers side.**

**He walks round the Delorean to see the younger version of his father. **

**JULES**

**Doctor Brown. Hope we didn't keep you waiting. **

**Doc feels not sure and glances at his watch. **

**DOC**

**Well...**

**Jules shrugs. **

**JULES**

**Something wrong? **

**DOC**

**Most probably needs another battery. **

**Jules then has a realization. **

**JULES**

**Oh by the way, I got you some essentials for your trip.**

**Jules lifts up the trunk of the Delorean. **

**Inside is an outfit, similar to the one Doc wore at the End of Part I/Beginning of Part II.**

**Yellow Suit, Red Shirt and Silver Shades. **

**Also revealed is a case full of money form different Eras. **

**JULES**

**Your new dress code. A case full of Cash. Sleep Inducing Alpha - Rhythm Generator. **

**(Jules points)**

**These clothes are for Marty's 1985 counterpart. **

**Marty interrupts. **

**MARTY **

**Wait a minute Jules.**

**Haven't you forgotten that this 2015 isn't like it was orginally? **

**I mean the advanced future is not supposed to happen for another **

**Hundred years yet. **

**JULES**

**If I'm being honest, Verne and I have been a lot more busier, than we said. **

**The events between your original trip to 2015 and your return to 1985 from 1885**

**will hopefully remain in tact. **

**Marty is confused. **

**MARTY**

**But, for that to be made possible, Biff needs to steal the Time Machine to create that Dystopian version of 1985.**

**LINDA**

**And Biff is dead. **

**JULES**

**Listen don't worry. Your Future is in good hands. **

**( he looks to Linda with assurance)**

**And Biff is not dead this time round. **

**(he then turns to Doc)**

**We have the plan already worked out don't we Mr Brown?**

**DOC**

**Sure do kid. **

**Linda frowns. **

**LINDA**

**Why do you keep calling your Father Mr Brown? Why don't you call him Dad? **

**DOC**

**Because, I'm not supposed to father this Gentleman and his sibling for at least another year to two years from my perspective. **

**No man should know too much about his destiny. **

**Marty and Linda stare at him oddly. **

**MARTY**

**Like you don't know too much already. Didn't you tell me once after altering your destiny '**_**Well I figured - What the Hell?' **_

**Doc feels he's been put on the spot. **

**He looks annoyed. **

**DOC**

**You have to spoil it don't you?**

**Marty then thinks. **

**MARTY**

**What is your plan anyway?**

**Jules laughs sarcastically. **

**JULES**

**No man should know too much about his destiny. **

**MARTY**

**What the hell...?**

**Jules stops Marty in his tracks. **

**JULES**

**Enough Mcfly. It's a surprise. **

**Jules looks to Doc and winks. **

**Both Marty and Linda seem pretty anxious and nervous. **

**A WHILE LATER. **

**Doc emerges from behind a bush and is dressed in his Futuristic Gear. **

**He does a twirl. **

**DOC**

**What'a you think? **

**Marty thinks Doc looks cool. **

**MARTY**

**You look great Doc. **

**Linda watches with her arms folded, looking bored. **

**LINDA**

**Yeah, swell. **

**Jules slaps his own head, sighing. **

**JULES**

**Almost forgot. You were supposed to get a Rejuvenation Overhaul at a clinic in 2115. **

**MARTY**

**They do that too in the Twenty Second Century? **

**Linda is curious. **

**LINDA**

**What is Rejuvenation? **

**JULES**

**The physical process of age reversal. Adding a good thirty to forty years to your life. **

**Jules looks at his watch. **

**JULES**

**Oh look at the time. You should be heading off Doctor Brown. **

**DOC**

**Right so, pick Marty and Jennifer up in 1985, bring them back to October 21st, and have him portray his son...**

**JULES**

**DAD!**

**Doc jumps back in surprise. **

**JULES**

**Yeah, I get the picture. Einstein can wait here with me until Verne arrives at the Eastwood Railway at 5:30 am. **

**We'll drop him off back to October 27th 1985, where your future self should collect him -**

**Ten years after you arrived in the Old West. **

**Doc is more confused than ever, but goes along with it. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**INT. TIME CIRCUITS. **

**The Date: **_**'Saturday October 26 1985 10:40 a.m,' **_**is tapped in. **

**INT. DOC. **

**Doc reaches out to shake Marty's hand. **

**EXT. MARTY. **

**Marty bids farewell, with a handshake. **

**MARTY**

**Happy trails Doc. **

**DOC**

**See you in the Future, my friend. **

**Marty nods emotionally as he knows that Doc passes away**

**in 1915. **

**EXT. LINDA.**

**Also bids farewell to him. **

**DOC**

**Take care of each other. **

**LINDA**

**We will Doctor Brown. **

**You take care too. **

**Marty waves. **

**MARTY**

**Bye Doc. **

**DOC**

**See you in the Future**

**MARTY**

**You mean the Past?**

**DOC**

**Exactly. **

**EXT. JULES**

**Gives Doc a handshake. **

**JULES**

**Don't forget 2115 - Rejuvenation.**

**DOC**

**Will do. **

**JULES**

**Safe trip. Remember -**

**Destiny Depends on it...**

**Doc winks and gives his future son a thumbs up. **

**EXT. EINSTEIN. **

**He barks. **

**Doc acknowledges. **

**DOC**

**See you back in '85' my friend. **

**The Gullwing door closes. **

**THE DELOREAN TIME MACHINE LIFTS OFF THE GROUND AND SPEEDS UP TO EIGHTY EIGHT MILES PER HOUR.**

**TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS AND THEIR ARE THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS AND THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT!**

**THE DELOREAN DISAPPEARS BACK TO SATURDAY OCTOBER 26TH 1985!**

**A PAIR OF FIRE TRAILS ARE LEFT BEHIND.**

**Marty, Linda and Jules stare up at the clear night sky. **

**SUDDENLY, CAR HEADLIGHTS CAN BE SEEN APPEARING IN THE BACKGROUND. **

**A FORD PARKS UP NEAR THE LYONS ESTATE.**

**Marty and Linda dart round, distracted by it's abrupt arrival. **

**The two are about to get the shock of their lives.**


	47. Jennifer Jane Mcfly

**Monday October 26th 2015. 4:20 A.M****. **

**EXT. DARK. **

**EXT. LYONS ESTATE. **

**EXT. MARTY MCFLY. LINDA MCFLY. **

**Wait for the appearance of the person of the driver of a Ford, **

**which has just abruptly shown up. **

** EXT FORD.**

**The drivers door opens. **

**Marty and Linda are shocked out of their stooper, by the identity of the mystery person. **

**EXT. JENNIFER JANE MCFLY. **

**The Forty Seven year Old Wife to Marty Mcfly - Mother to Linda is alive and well. **

**Marty is lost for words and Linda gasps, putting her hands to her mouth. **

**Jennifers eyes dart to her loved ones. She puffs her cheeks. **

**Marty and Linda cannot believe, whom is in front of them. Linda is overcome with emotion. **

**LINDA**

**Mom? **

**JENNIFER**

**Yes, sweetheart it's me. **

**The sight of her mother, brings heartbreak and joy at the same time. The thought seeing her mother again**

**alomost seemed impossible. Linda in tears, rushes over to her and embraces her tightly and cries out in the**

**Reunion. **

**Marty is still motionless, as he' still in disbelief, at seeing his wife again. **

**EXT. JULES BROWN. **

**Watching on feeling happy, that he was able to bring Marty's family together again. **

**Jennifer strokes Linda's hair. **

**LINDA**

**Oh Mama, I thought I'd never see you again. I've missed you so much. **

**Linda pulls away and Jennifer rubs her hands on her daughters cheeks.**

**JENNIFER**

**I know baby. I'm not going anywhere.**

**Linda wonders how her mother survived the events of 2001. **

**LINDA**

**How did you? **

**Jennifer interrupts and assures her daughter. **

**JENNIFER**

**I had an advanced warning. Telling me, **_**'It was my destiny to not go to New York City.' **_**Then I learnt**

**of Plane Hijack conspiracies thwarted by the FBI, who was tipped off by unknown sources. **

**Linda realizes it was Jules and Verne who saved Jennifer from her tragic fate. **

**Marty still watches the new events unfold before his eyes. He remains silent. **

**Linda's darts to Jules.**

**LINDA**

**You saved my Mom.**

**JULES**

**We had to. It was destiny**

**Linda then has a thought.**

**LINDA**

**And You prevented 9/11? **

**JULES**

**Well Verne and I figured..what the hell. **

**Linda is thankful and embraces Jules. **

**LINDA**

**Thank you so much. You have given me the best present ever. **

**Jennifer notices her husband still in shock. She approaches him slowly, as she starts to cry. **

**Marty is tense and nervous. He cannot believe she is alive. **

**JENNIFER**

**How 'bout a ride home Mister? **

**MARTY**

**Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. **

**JENNIFER**

**Marty you're acting like you haven't seen me in years. **

**Marty laughs to his wifes sarcastic reply. **

**MARTY**

**The strange thing is. **

**I have... and I haven't. **

**Jennifer frowns confused. **

**JULES**

**That will be the Ripple Effect. **

**MARTY**

**New memories. **

**(figured) **

**Marty eyes dart back to his wife and they smile at each other. **

**JENNIFER**

**Well, are you gonna stand there all morning or you gonna kiss me or what? **

**Marty grins feeling excited and overjoyed. **

**MARTY**

**You better believe I will. **

**He hurries over to Jennifer and whisks her off her feet and spins her around.**

**They kiss passionately. **

**Linda and Jules watch the emotional reunion. **

**EXT. EINSTEIN**

**The dog barks. **

**EXT. LORRAINE BAINES MCFLY. **

**In the distance, the 77 year old, watches from a slight distance witnesses the happy**

**get together, feeling joyous. She claps. **


	48. Future Farewell

**Monday October 26th 2015. 05:29 A.M. **

**STILL DARK. **

**EXT. HILLDALE**

**EXT. EASTWOOD RAVINE.**

**THE CAMERA HOVERS ABOVE FOUR PERSONAL NEAR THE RAILROAD TRACKS. **

**AND A DOG. **

**EXT. CLOSE UP. **

**EXT. MARTY MFCLY. JENNIFER MCFLY. LINDA MCFLY. **

**Hand in hand. The three are happy to be reunited. **

**EXT. JULES BROWN. **

**Checking his wrist watch. **

**EXT. EINSTEIN. **

**Sat next to Jules. **

**Jennifer turns to Marty. **

**JENNIFER**

**Can't believe your mother finally knows everything.**

**MARTY**

**And she kind of took it quite well. Considering we forced her to drive the Delorean after Doc got arrested in 1985. **

**LINDA**

**Not to forget to mention the aftermath. You should have seen that right hook she gave Irving Tannen. **

**JENNIFER**

**Wow. Sounds like your trip to 1925 was eventful. **

**LINDA**

**Not very good eventful though. **

**MARTY**

**I second that. **

**Jennifer turns to her daughter. **

**JENNIFER**

**Looking forward to your date to the Lake this weekend? **

**Linda has no knowledge of the upcoming event. **

**She pulls a face unsure. **

**LINDA**

**The Lake?**

**JENNIFER**

**With Carlos. He's such a sweet guy. **

**Linda grins, happy to think her mother likes him. **

**LINDA **

**Yeah he is. **

**To be honest I didn't know I was going to the Lake. **

**JENNIFER**

**Oh..**

**JENNIFER**

**But, thanks for telling me. **

**Marty's eyes dart to his daughter, meaningfully. **

**MARTY**

**Just don't let him take advantage. **

**LINDA**

**After the way, he defended me against Griff last week - I can't make that promise. **

**Marty and Jennifer don't seem to like their off springs insinuation.**

**Linda chuckles, teasing them. **

**LINDA**

**Relax. I'm not that easy. **

**THEN THERE IS A SUDDEN GUST OF WIND. **

**The four of them freeze. **

**EXT. JULES WRIST WATCH.**

**The hand reaches 5:30 a.m. **

**SUDDENLY THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD! ALONG WITH THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT!**

**The four are knocked off their feet. **

**EXT. TIME TRAIN. **

**The Locomotive appears from the Space Time Continuum and comes to a stop. **

**Marty, Jennifer, Linda and Jules get to their feet. **

**The Hatch to the Train opens and the Staircase lowers. **

**EXT. VERNE BROWN. **

**Jules brother appears. **

**Jules feels the wind knocked out of him, as does the Mcfly family. **

**He takes a step forward, clutching his stomach. **

**VERNE**

**Right on Time!**

**(greeting)**

**JULES**

**Take it easy will ya. **

**Verne steps onto the ground. **

**Marty greets Verne and they both handshake. **

**MARTY**

**Welcome to the year 2015. **

**VERNE**

**I can imagine it's a lot different than it was originally. **

**MARTY**

**I'm just grateful that the latter has brought somebody close to me, back in my life. **

**For both of you I thank you. **

**Verne appreciates the gesture. **

**VERNE**

**Marty, you're practically family. Isn't that what families are for? **

**Linda hugs Verne. **

**LINDA**

**Thank you. You've given great comfort for us all. **

**Jules steps up to Marty. **

**JULES**

**While you were still in 1925, Verne and I had to make sure we kept events in tact, leading to yours and Linda's accidental trip back to the Prohibition Era with your Mother. We located the 1905 version of our father in this Time Period, after he prevented the L.A. attack in 1985.**

**VERNE**

**We had to convince Father to write that letter to you in the past, otherwise we could have had a major Paradox. **

**Jennifer expresses surprise. **

**JENNIFER**

**Whoa. That's heavy. **

**VERNE**

**Weight has nothing to do with it. **

**Marty, Linda and Jennifer look oddly at Verne. **

**JULES**

**Right. I think we should be heading back. **

**Verne agrees. **

**VERNE**

**Right. **

**JENNIFER**

**Why don't you stay for breakfast? As a thank you. **

**JULES**

**Appreciate the hospitality Mrs Mcfly. Unfortunately, we can't leave the Train unattended for too long. **

**Can't have any stow aways or thieves being a risk. **

**VERNE**

**Just so you know. We may spring a surprise in the future. **

**JULES**

**Yeah, we'll hopefully bring Deloris with us. Give her a new perspective. **

**Marty hand shakes Jules and Verne. **

**MARTY **

**Thanks again. **

**JULES**

**To the Future. **

**Marty smiles. **

**MARTY**

**To Family. **

**VERNE**

**Good luck to you all. **

**Verne tips his hat to Jennifer and Linda. **

**VERNE**

**Ladies. **

**Jennifer and Linda wave. **

**Verne steps into the Train. **

**Jules makes one more final goodbye to Marty. **

**JULES**

**I'm sorry we couldn't find a cure for your Parkinsons Marty...**

**Marty interrupts. **

**MARTY**

**Listen.**

**You found the most important cure for me...**

**Making my family whole again. **

**JULES**

**We couldn't save your sister unfortunately. Tell your mother, we're deeply sorry. **

**MARTY**

**I'm sure she understands. ****Just gotta remember the good times. **

**LINDA**

**And we will have them. **

**Jules nods. **

**He pats Marty on the shoulder. **

**JULES**

**Good luck. **

**Marty then pets Einstein, as does Linda and Jennifer. **

**MARTY**

**Bye Bye Einie. **

**Jules salutes. **

**JULES**

**Laters.**

**MARTY**

**God Speed. **

**Jules steps up into the Time Train with Einstein and signals farewell. **

**Marty, Jennifer and Linda wave goodbye. **

**The Train Hatch door closes. **

**THE TIME TRAIN LIFTS OFF THE GROUND AND TURNS 360 DEGREES TOWARDS EASTWOOD RAVINE.**

**IT MAKES ANOTHER 360 DEGREE TURN AND SPEEDS UP TO EIGHTY MILES PER HOUR. **

**THE FLUXCIPACITOR ACTIVATES AND TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS AND THE TRAIN**

**DISAPPEARS INTO THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM LEAVING A PAIR OF FIRE TRAILS BEHIND! **

**Marty, Jennifer and Linda share a group hug.**

**THE CAMERA PANS ABOVE THE THREE. **

**SCREEN GOES BLANK. **


	49. Dream Of The Future Conclusion

**BLANK SCREEN**

**Monday**

**October 4**

**1937**

**APPEARS ON THE SCREEN**

**EXT. DARK**

**THE CAMERA PANS DOWN FROM THE NIGHT SKY**

**EXT. BROWN MANSION. **

**Home to Erhardt Brown and his son Emmett Lathrop Brown. **

**The house number is 1640. **

**INT. BEDROOM. **

**A room with Science Books stacked neately on shelves. **

**Science Equipment on tables. **

**THE CAMERA PANS TO A MALE TEENAGER FAST ASLEEP.**

**INT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**The 17 year old, is restless and stirring. **

**He has wavy hair. **

**CLOSE UP - EMMETT BROWN. **

**He appears to be dreaming**

_**EMMETT BROWNS DREAM. **_

_**At the young age of 10 - Emmett witnesses the flight of what appears to be a Train from his bedroom window.**_

_**Then, there are three flashes of light and three super sonic booms, simultaniously in occurrence. **_

_**Emmett overhears Jules and Verne discussing the buried Delorean at Delgado Mine at Boot Hill Cemetary.**_

_**JULES (O.S.)**_

_**Emmett is becoming more curious by the minute. He's already spreading rumours about a flying Train. We need to limit our Travels through the Space Time Continuum. **_

_**VERNE (O.S.).**_

_**Unless we use the Delorean, buried in the Delgado Mine, near Boot Hill Cemetary for a while. **_

_**JULES (O.S.).**_

_**That's too risky. Remember, Father left that for Marty to discover in 1955. If anything happened to that particular Delorean like the original ones fate in 1925, there could be consequences. **_

_**VERNE (O.S.). **_

_**Guess we'll have to tread more carefully. **_

_**Deloris intercepts Emmett.**_

_**DELORIS**_

_**Sorry Grandpa - I mean Emmett. Off limits. **_

_**Emmett looks at her strangely. **_

_**Emmett recalls the events of 'Wednesday December 2nd 1925.' He awakes from a sleep walk in Hill Valley Town Square and sees**_

_**a Vehicle with bright headlights, speeding towards him. Then the car disappears and a pair of trails are left behind him. Emmett is **_

_**frozen in shock. **_

**EMMETT JOLTS UP FROM HIS DREAM. **

**EMMETT**

**Great Scott!**

**EXT. DARK. **

**EXT. BOOT HILL CEMETARY. **

**It's looks like a cold night. **

**An owl can be heard. **

**Headstones are seen. **

**Footsteps can be heard, moving around. **

**EXT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**The Teenager appears in a dressing gown and Night clothes. He is holding a torch. **

**He points the torch, at a solidly closed entrance of Delgado Mine, which has no means of getting in. **

**CLOSE UP OF EMMETT. **

**He is very curious and determined to discover the truth, behind what he experienced on the night, 'Wednesday December 2nd 1925 and the secrets that the Brown Family are concealing. **

**THE CAMERA HOVERS ABOVE EMMETT. **

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**IN **

**BACK TO THE FUTURE PART V**


	50. End Credits Song Theme

**END CREDITS SONG.**

**'SHUT UP AND DANCE'**

**BY**

**WALK THE MOON.**

_**'Oh don't you dare look back**_

_**Just keep your eyes on me**_

_**I said you're holding back **_

_**She said shut up and dance with me**_

_**This woman is my destiny**_

_**She said oh oh oh**_

_**Shut up and dance with me'**_

_**'We were victims of the night**_

_**The chemical, physical, kryptonite**_

_**Helpless to the bass and the fading light**_

_**Oh we were bound to get together **_

_**Bound to get together' **_

_**'She took my arm**_

_**I don't know how it happened**_

_**We took the floor and she said' **_

_**'Oh don't you dare look back**_

_**Just keep your eyes on me**_

_**I said you're holding back**_

_**She said shut up and dance with me**_

_**This woman is my destiny**_

_**Oh Oh Oh**_

_**Shut up and dance with me**_

_**'A backless dress and some beat up sneaks**_

_**My discotheque Juliet teenage dream**_

_**I felt it in my chest as she looked at me**_

_**I knew we were bound to be together, bound to be together**_

_**She took my arm**_

_**I don't know how it happened**_

_**We took the floor and she said. **_

_**(CHORUS)**_

_**'Oh Cmon Girl'**_

_**'Deep in her eyes**_

_**I think I see the future**_

_**I realize this is my last chance'**_

_**'She took my arm**_

_**I don't know how it happened**_

_**We took the floor and she said' **_

_**(interlude)**_

_**(Chorus)**_

**BACK TO THE FUTURE THEME. **


End file.
